The Next Generation
by RyuHll
Summary: Naruto and the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai are older now.Now it is time for a new generation.Their children.
1. Chapter 1:New Heroes

**The Next Generation**

_Thoughts_

This story is just about the adventures of the children of the normal heroes of Naruto.I hope you enjoy.

**New Heroes**

A blond headed boy with white, pupiless eyes ran to his academy to take his final exam. He was excited. He had heard how his father had failed three times before finally passing by learning a powerful jutsu. He made it to the academy just as the bell rang for the student to sit down. Their teacher, Iruka, walked into the room and looked at the list of people taking their genin exam. He looked down the list grinning at one name. _Uzumaki Raj_.

"Okay, here is your genin exams written portion", Iruka announced as he handed out a sheet of questions to all the students. Most were doing the test. One was asleep. He would say it was too troublesome. Raj was having an easy time with it.

_The demon was...Kyuubi...The Fourth Hokage was...Sandaime...Sannin were...Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya... _He continued on easily. In a half hour, Iruka stood up.

"Okay, the written test is over", he announced,"Next is the talent part. Each of you must perform a perfect transformation, substitution, and clone jutsu. First up, Nara Shika." Shika awoke and walked down. He had black hair, tied back like his father would have his. He wore a chain shirt under a green vest type shirt. He did the hand seals and transformed into Iruka. Then he did more and there were two Irukas before the real one. Shika undid the jutsu and stood there. Iruka quickly threw a shurikan and Shika did a perfect substitution with a kunai that was once lying on his desk.

"Am I done?", he asked,"This is too troublesome."

"You pass", Iruka said and let him sit down. "Next, Uchiha Sakura." A girl with black, long hair stepped down. She wore a blue shirt and pants like her father, but had a red ribbon like her mother. She quickly made some hand seal and transformed into Iruka. More hand seals and there were two Irukas. Then she did one more set of hand seals and was replaced with a kunai on her desk. She appeared back sitting in her seat.

"Did I pass?", she asked. Iruka nodded.

"Next, Hyuuga Yin", Iruka said. A girl with white, pupiless eyes and and long, black hair came down. She wore a white trench coat with dark blue pants. She did as she was told again and passed. "Next is Akimichi Chouza." A fatter kid stepped down. He wore a blue, baggy shirt with red, baggy pants. He did everything and passed like the others.

"Im next, correct?", a girl wearing an eskimo type coat with black pants asked. Iruka nodded and she ended up passing. Aburame Shin, Rock Lao, and some others passed until the last one was called.

"Uzumaki Raj!", Iruka yelled. The blond grinned and walked down. He did some hand seals and as Iruka saw the hand seals he sighed. _Typical Uzumaki. _

"Sexy jutsu!", he yelled, transforming into a naked woman with only wisps of clouds blocking her...things. Iruka flew into the wall with a nose bleed. Raj turned back and grinned. He did more hand seals as a shurikan was thrown at him and was replaced with a kunai.

"Do a clone jutsu now", Iruka said. He did the hand seals and two Rajs appeared. "You passed." He went to sit down and Iruka handed out the hitai-ates. Raj instantly replaced the goggles that his father passed on to him with the hitai-ate and placed his goggles around his neck. "You are dismissed to go home", Iruka said,"Come here tomorrow for your teams." They all walked out and Raj took off for his house.

---

"You became a genin?", a man with long, black hair and pupiless eyes asked.

"Congradulations, Yin", a girl with her brown hair tied into two buns said,"Did Neji's nephew pass too?" Yin nodded.

"Hmph. That dropout Naruto actually had a successful son", Neji said,"Did Rock Lee's kid pass too?" Yin nodded again.

"Rock Lee? He was powerful, right, Neji?", the woman asked.

"Yes, TenTen", Neji said,"I think our children will be the next rookies like we were in the Chuunin exams." TenTen nodded cheerfully.

---

"Mom! I passed!", Uchiha Sakura yelled. A pink haired woman stood there with a red dress on.

"Congrats", the pink haired woman said. A raven haired man stood next to the pink haired woman.

"Did that Uzumaki kid win too?", he asked. Sakura nodded. "Well, it seems our rivalries will be reborn."

"Sasuke. Dont put preasure on her like that", the woman said.

"Sakura. Dont baby her", Sasuke said,"How good is the Uzumaki boy?"

"He knows the Sexy jutsu", the younger Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in reply.

"Well, I better help you train if he is anything like Naruto", Sasuke said.

---

"Did you pass?", a man in a white trench coat that covered his mouth and a black sweatshirt over it asked. Shin nodded. "Good. Train your bug skills so you are a valuable asset to your team", Shino said.

---

"Dad! I passed!", Rock Lao yelled. A man who was pretty much a Maito Gai look alike grinned.

"Your flames of youth are strong!", he yelled. Him and Lao did a nice guy pose.

---

"Me and Toya passed!", a girl in a eskimo type coat, Inuzuka Kima, said, standing next to her black puppy, Toya. A man in a eskimo type coat grinned.

"Congrats", he said,"I'll teach you the Beast Man Clone with Akamaru before you go to your team."

---

Akimichi Chouza walked home, eating a back of chips. "Dad, I passed!", he yelled as he sat on a couch to watch TV.

"Good for you, son", a fat man said as he walked in and sat down next to him. A blond woman walked out too.

"Chouji, is that you?", she asked.

"Yeah, Ino", Chouji replied,"Well, I think I should teach you the Meat Tank jutsu so you can help your team."

---

Nara Shika walked home. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. "You pass?", a man asked. He had black hair tied back and wore a chain shirt with a white jacket over it.

"Yes", Shika sighed.

"Good for you", a blond haired woman with her hair tied into three buns,"You'll be the next genius of the rookies, right, Shikamaru?"

"Of course, Temari", Shikamaru replied,"Just remember the Shadow Imitation jutsu and you'll be fine."

---

"Dad!", Raj yelled through his house.

"Yo!", a blond with whisker markings on his cheeks yelled from the living room,"You passed?"

"Yeah!", Raj yelled.

"And that was better than you, Naruto", a woman with short, black hair said. She had pupiless eyes like Neji.

"Yeah, dont rub it in, Hinata", Naruto said.

"The teams will be selected tomorrow", Raj said. Naruto nodded.

"Well, get ready for some training", he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, heres the first chapter.Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2:New Teams and Tests

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**The New Teams and Tests**

Raj ran to the academy to see who his team would be. On the way, he was called back by his cousin.

"Hey, Raj!", Yin called out.

"Hey, Yin!", Raj called back, coming to a stop. They begin walking to the academy together. "So, who do you think will be in our teams?", Raj asked,"They'll probally even it out."

"Yeah...Since we both have Byakugan, we probally wont be together...Sakura may not be either because of her capability with the Sharingan." Raj nodded. "Shin may be...Your Aunt Hinata was in Shino's team before...Maybe Inuzuka Kima since he was with yout mom too." Naruto nodded.

"Maybe Akimichi Chouza or Nara Shika", Naruto said.

"Doubt it", a voice came from behind. They looked back and saw Nara Shika coming. "I have the Shadow Imitation jutsu. I'd probally be too powerful with you." They walked to the academy and sat at their seats.

"Now for the teams", Iruka called out,"Team 7:Uzumaki Raj, Rock Lao, and...Hatake Rin?" A girl with silvery hair like Kakashi's and a mask over her mouth walked in. "Oh, right...Kakashi's daughter. You passed earlier, but we didnt have a team open for you, right?" She nodded. "Anyway, Team 8:Hyuuga Yin, Aburame Shin, and Akimichi Chouza. Team 10:Nara Shika, Uchiha Sakura, and Inuzuka Kima. Now, go to your respective fields to meet your sensei." They nodded and took off. Raj, Lao, and Rin got to field 7 and stood there waiting.

"When is our sensei coming?", Lao asked,"I hope its Gai." Rin shook her head.

"You are Lee's son, right?", she asked,"Well, Gai became an ANBU taijutsu specialist. It is his rival as I understand. My father, Kakashi."

"Yeah!", Raj yelled,"My dad said he was their sensei and amazinly powerful!"

"I am surprised to be complimented by someone as powerful as your father, probally the most powerful Hokage ever to grace this village", a man said from above. They looked up to see a man wearing a mask over his left eye.

"Father", Rin said,"You are late again."

"Yeah...I got-"

"You got lost on the path of life again", Rin sighed. Kakashi nodded.

"Anyway, to prove that you are worthy of having me as a sensei, you must get these two bells from me", he says. Rin gets close to Raj and Lao.

"When he takes off, stay with me for a second", she whispers.

"You were not given breakfast by your parents at my request because it makes this more interesting", Kakashi continued,"Whoever gets a bell will get lunch and pass." He dangles two bells in front of them.

"But there are only two!", Raj yelled.

"Exactly", Kakashi answered with what appeared to be a grin under his mask. "Get ready...Go!" He jumped away, leaving the three alone.

"I will defeat him with my awesome taijutsu skills!", Lao yelled.

"Hmmm...My father said you would be yelling about flames of youth", Raj said.

"Yeah, my father says that, but its kinda embarrasing", Lao says.

"Okay, we cannot defeat my father one on one", Rin said,"We have to make a plan." Rin thinks for a second. "Okay. Lao, you attack head on and get his attention. Raj, you and I will head in after that with our jutsu." Everyone nodded and jumped off. Raj and Rin had taken their places on the sides of the forest. Raj had activated his Byakugan and the two saw Lao jump out in front of Kakashi.

"I will defeat you, Kakashi!", Lao yelled as he ran in. He made a kick, but was blocked. He went into a punch from there and then a drop kick. Kakashi blocked all of them. He grabbed Lao's leg and threw him to the side. Kakashi jumped up and did some seals. He disappeared and appeared behind Lao with two fingers extended.

"Asspoke Rendan!", Kakashi yelled as he struck Lao's ass. Lao screams in agony and flies off. Raj and Kakashi heard Rin laugh.

"Stupid jutsus of yours", Rin yells out as she jumps out,"Why dont you get serious!"

"You should know, if I got serious, you would be dead", Kakashi replied. Raj jumped out to join Rin and Lao staggered into view out of the forest, holding his ass.

"Dirty tricks", he muttered. Lao quickly got into his fighting stance, the Iron Fist style. Raj took out two kunai, surprising Kakashi and Rin got ready with hand seals.

"Never thought I would see a kid from Hyuuga heritage use something besides the Jyuuken style", Kakashi said. Raj just grinned.

"Never thought I would meet a man with Sharingan outside the Uchiha heritage", Raj replied. Kakashi nodded.

"So, Naruto has told you of that", Kakashi said,"I guess that means its fair game to use it." He pulled his hitai-ate up, revealing a Sharingan eye. Raj ran at Kakashi with the kunai, but stopped short as Lao jumped ahead and went for a high kick. Kakashi ducked, but Raj was there with his kunai. He swung one up, but was dodged. He swung around and slash again, but missed. Kakashi grinned. "Still havent gotten me", Kakashi said.

"Dont need to", Raj said. He held up the two bells.

"How-", Kakashi began as he looked at the strings. The bells were gone. He looked at Raj and saw his kunai were glowing.

"Between training with my uncle, Neji, my father, and my mother, I learned how to do this", Raj said with a smirk. Rin looked on, impressed.

"You can send chakra to your weapons?", Rin asked.

"Yep", Raj replied. He turned to the two and Lao grinned.

"Give her the second bell", he said,"She made the plan. She is more worthy of becoming a genin."

"Actually...I am letting you both pass", Raj said. He handed them the two bells. "I'll go better without lunch anyway. I stole a piece of toast this morning while my parents werent looking." Kakashi grinned.

"Fine", he said,"Follow me." He led them to the lunches and they found three stacked up. "The test was primarily for you to learn how to work together as a three man squad." Rin grinned. Kakashi walked to the lunches and handed them out. "Go ahead and eat lunch. Then head home. Meet here tomorrow." He suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

---

Hyuuga Yin, Aburame Shin, and Akimichi Chouza sat down at their meeting ground. They were waiting for their sensei to show up. After about ten minutes, a woman with black hair in a bandaged type uniform and big boobs walked into the clearing.

"So, you are my new team?", she asked,"I am Kurenai, your sensei." They nodded. "Before I train you, I must first see if you are good enough for my team. Ready?" She walked away and seconds later, everything went dark. Yin saw swords appear and they began slashing her. Shin and Chouza see the same thing. Shin grew pale, but Yin screamed and Chouza yelled.

"NO!", Chouza yelled,"STOP!" Yin activated her Byakugan and saw through the genjutsu. She looked to the others who were still having trouble. She deactivated Byakugan and took out a kunai. She stabbed Chouza in the arm and he yelled in pain. "What the hell!", he yelled. Then noticing the genjutsu was gone, he turned to Shin.

"Shin!", Yin yelled,"Stab yourself in the arm! It will make the genjutsu go away!" He pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the arm.

"Hmmm...Good teamwork", Kurenai's voice came from the forest,"You are worthy. You pass. Meet here tomorrow at 7AM." She then jumped away, leaving her team.

---

"I heard our sensei was your father's, Shika", Kima said. Shika nodded as he watched the clouds.

"So, your father told you about me, Shika?", a man asked from the forest. He stepped out, revealing himself as a man with a scruffy looking beard and a cigerette hanging out of his mouth.

"Well, actually he told me he always beat you at Shouga", Shika replied. Their sensei sighed.

"Thats true...I am Asuma", he said,"Before we begin the basic Genin training, I need proof that you are worth my effort. I hid a scroll in the woods some where. I set traps along the way. Try getting it." Asuma sat down and fell asleep, putting his hitai-ate over his eyes. Shika nodded and began walking down the path.

"Wait, should we have a plan?", Sakura asked. Shika nodded.

"We dont know the traps yet", he said,"You have Sharingan, right, Sakura?"

"Yeah", Sakura replied, activating it.

"Come here then", he said,"I am the smart one, being the son of Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari. Inuzuka Kima is probally strong with her dog around. You have the most insight with the Sharingan. Look for movement or possible traps and I will get us around them. If we need a distraction, Kima will do that." Everyone nodded and walked on. They walked for a little while, but then Sakura gasped.

"Dive!", Sakura yelled, diving to the side. Shika and Kima followed, narrowly dodging a log that fell toward them. Shika rose first and looked around.

"Okay, that was good", Shika said walking out. Shika looked carefully along the path. He did quick hand seals and waited for the others. There were two Shikas standing there, waiting. Shika had his clone go ahead and after walking a little further, his clone poofed away, revealing two kunai headed at them. Shika jumped in front of his team and caught both in his hands. He grinned as he put them in his kunai pouch.

"Your skilled", Kima said.

"Yeah...My father taught me to do that whenever possible. Free kunai", he said,"Less trouble than buying them." They walked foward until they got to a clearing. It had a box in the middle. "The scroll cant be damaged." Shika makes a clone and has him go open the box. As soon as he opens the boxes, kunai flew out of every directions and then a giant log was dropped from above. Shika ran foward and shoved the box out of the way as the clone caught it on the other side. But Shika poofed away. Grinning, the clone walked back. "We got it", he said.

"I thought you sent your clone to open the box", Sakura said.

"I know", Shika replied,"Its part of being a genius. Do the unexpected and think ahead." The team walked back and met Asuma back at the start.

"Good", Asuma said, taking the scroll,"Meet here tomorrow."

"What was in the scroll?", Kima asked.

"Just a cooking recipe", Asuma says. They all sweat drop. "Come back tomorrow for training."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats chapter 2.Hope you liked it.R&R.


	3. Chapter 3:Team 7:Training

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Team 7:Training**

Uzumaki Raj, Rock Lao, and Hatake Rin met at the meeting place for their team.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?", Raj yelled.

"He is always late", Rin said, leaning back on a tree. They waited for a while doing their own thing. Lao was kicking and punching the air with his weights. Raj was practicing his Clone jutsu trying to perfect it more so he could use Shadow Clone later. Rin had her headband slung over her eyes and was sleeping.

"Sorry I am late. I got lo-", he began, but was cut off by Raj punching him in the back of the head.

"BAKA! Why do you take so long!", Raj yelled.

"Just like his father", Kakashi smirked,"Anyway, I thought we could do some training to start off. Show me your best jutsu." Raj, Lao, and Rin stepped up. "Raj first."

"Harem Jutsu!", Raj yelled as he became twenty naked women with just whisps of smoke blocking their tits and crouch area. Kakashi got a nosebleed, Rin chuckled, and Lao flew through the forest with a nosebleed.

"So immature", Rin muttered, still chuckling,"Pervert...Did the perverted Hokage teach you that?"

"Yeah.My father taught it to me as a joke jutsu.He told me I could just use it against perverts like Jiraiya-sannin or Ebisu-sama." Kakashi nodded with a grin as Lao stumbled back toward them.

"Why do you keep sending me off", Lao groaned.

"Sorry, Lao", Raj replied as he looked to Rin for her jutsu.

"Rin is next", Kakashi said. Rin nodded and did some quick seals.

"Chakra Blade!", Rin yelled as her hand formed a small blade of chakra.

"Hmmm...Very good, Rin", Kakashi said,"Didnt know you knew that."

"Asuma taught it to me a little while ago", Rin smiled.

"Lao is last", Kakashi said.

"Right!Unlike my father, I can use other jutsus rather than just taijutsu!Watch!", Lao yelled as he did the seals. "Talon!", Lao yelled as his fist became like a talon of chakra. He slashed the air quickly and the talon emited energy that caused a burning sensation.

"Wow...Now, Raj, do you want to be serious and give a good jutsu?" Raj grinned.

"Yeah...My father just told me how much of a pervert you were so I tried that." He did the seals and yelled,"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Twenty Rajs appeared.

"Ah, your father's trademark jutsu", Kakashi said,"The only one he probally has faith in more than that is Rasengan." Raj nodded. "Well, I am to teach you some more to expand with that jutsu. Kurenai and I have been talking and I have decided to teach some elemental jutsus. Pick fire, water, earth, or air."

"Fire", Raj decided quickly.

"Well, I know fire...water", Rin said.

"Earth!", Lao yelled, going into a stance.

"Okay, then...Lao, you are to practicing taijutsu for now. Punch stuff and I'll get back to you. Rin, practice your fire for now. Raj, I will show you a jutsu to start off for fire. At first, it is only good for defence, but later it can be offensive." Kakashi does quick seals and says,"Burning Heat Jutsu!" His arms become engulfed in flames. "Practice that."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei", Raj replied. He tried it once, but only got a spark.

"Okay, here is a tip", Kakashi said,"Think of the feeling of fire...burning...warm...then focus that feeling to your arms as you do the seals." Raj followed the instructions and his hands were engulfed in flames. Raj began punching the air with his new found jutsu.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!", Raj yelled. Rin walked up to him and studied him for a second. "Uh...What is it?", Raj asked, confused.

"Your eyes...This means you come from a Hyuuga family, correct?", Rin asked.

"Yes", Raj said, proudly,"I am Uzumaki Raj, but my mother is Hyuuga Hinata." Rin nodded.

"Has she taught you the 64 Palms of the Hand?", Rin asked. Raj nodded. "I have found that you can combine that with this new jutsu. The Burning 64 Palms of the Hand." Raj nodded.

"Thank you, Rin", he said with a grin as they walked to Lao who was trying to bring up part of the earth.

"Okay, Rin.While Lao is focusing on that, I will teach you the basic water jutsu, Water Compression", Kakashi said. He took a vial of water out of his pocket and did some seals. The water was compressed into nothing. "Try to make the water smaller." Rin tried and succeeded making it a little smaller. She continued trying as Raj was mastering his Burning Heat Jutsu. By lunch time, Raj was able to bring the fire up to his elbow, Lao had made an inch of earth rise, and Rin had completely gotten rid of the water. "Okay, thats enough for that. I'll treat you all to ramen for your hard work."

"Ramen!", Raj and Lao yelled. Kakashi led them to the ramen stand.

"Ah, my best customer's son!", the owner said,"I'll be happy to serve you!" Raj had ordered some misu ramen, Lao had ordered some beef ramen, and Rin had gotten misu ramen. The three ate and Kakashi had gone out for a while. When they were done, Kakashi returned.

"I have a level D mission for you now", Kakashi said,"You have to walk some dogs for a while." Raj sighed at the boring assignment, but him and his two teammates ran off to start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third chapter up!Next will handle Kurenai's team and then Asuma's team.R&R.


	4. Chapter 4:Team 8:A Deadly Spar

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Team 8:Deadly Spar**

Hyuuga Yin, Akimichi Chouza, and Aburame Shin arrived at their training ground early and were practicing jutsu.

"Hey, maybe we should spar", Yin said with a smile.

"Nah", Chouza said,"I am no match for a Hyuuga."

"I'll take you on", Shin spoke up, stepping out to the field. Yin nodded and stepped out. "You wont win, Hyuuga", Shin said.

"We'll see", Yin replied,"Byakugan!" She looked him over and saw bugs inside him, but ran foward with a kunai out. "I've enhanced the attacks the Hyuugas use! 64 Blades of the Hand!" She stabbed at the chakra points, but ever strike just made Shin seperate and get put back together.

"You cant beat my Bug Clone", Shin said. Yin crouched down and swung at a chakra point, but it seperated again. She struck as many places as she could, but it all seperated on contact. Then she went for a kick instead, but the spot she went for seperated.

"Dammit!", she yelled in frustration._ How do I beat this?Maybe that jutsu..._ She did some seals and grinned. "Lets see you dodge this! Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball shot from her mouth and got Shin right in the chests. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knee.

"Dammit!", he yelled,"Fine! Watch this!" He did some seals and looked up. "Bug Shot!" From his head and shoulders, bugs flew out and headed straight for her. She did hand seals again and grinned as she was replaced by a log. Shin looked around for Yin, but didnt see her. Then he felt a surge of pain going through him. Then there was more.All his chakra points were being hit. He didnt have time to bring up his bug clone. Shin fell to the ground as he lost his ability to use jutsu. He turned to see Yin grinning down at him. He pointed a hand at her and a bug shot out and onto her chest. She got ready to whack it off, but then more bugs jumped onto her. Soon she had them crawling up her legs and there were too many to simply whack off her chest. They continued climbing until they covered areas of her chakra points. They then somehow leeched inside her and stopped her chakra flow.

"What the hell just happened?", she yelled.

"A new generation of the kikai bugs. They leech into your body and I can even stop your chakra flow", Shin replied. Yin grunted and drew a kunai, followed by Shin.

"Then we decide this here?", Yin asked. Shin nodded.

"One strike", he said. They got ready and charged. Yin swung for Shin's head, but he ducked and went for a swing across Yin's legs. She hopped over him and went for a stab in the back, but was blocked. Their kunai clashed and they stood there for a moment.

"Your good", Yin said.

"So are you", Shin replied with a grin. Yin grinned as well.

"Now, what say we end this?", Yin asked as she broke the clash. She spun around for momentum and tried to get him across the chest, but he jumped back. They were both breathing heavily and Chouza had began watching in awe of their ability.

"Too...tired to...continue?", Shin huffed.

"I...should ask...you", Yin grinned.

"One...strike..", Shin grinned.

"To...end...this", Yin finished. The both held their kunai to their sides and charged. Yin and Shin were dead on, but suddenly, they stopped. Kurenai stood there grinning. She grabbed their arms to stop them from killing each other.

"Enough", Kurenai said,"You would kill each other. It is a tie." Kurenai put their hand down and let them back away. "That seems like enough training for you two", Kurenai said,"Chouza. You can practice the jutsu on this scroll." She threw him a scroll that said, _Iceball_.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei", Chouza said as he followed his team mates.

"Well...Those two will become excellent students", Kurenai whispered as she watches them leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter.Next will be Team Asuma/Team 10 in their first day.From there, I am gonna have longer series of just one team at a time.Hope you enjoy.R&R.


	5. Chapter 5:Team 10:Another Test?

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Team 10:Another Test?**

Asuma found Inuzuka Kima and her dog practicing combination jutsus and Uchiha Sakura training with Nara Shika when he arrived. Kima and her dog were trying to make new combinations. Sakura was training the Sharingan by trying to see everything as Shika made solid clones and threw shurikans and kunai from two directions.

"Already training? Heh. I see you have the Sharingan, Sakura", Asuma said. _Why didnt the Hokage pair him with Kakashi? Uzumaki Naruto had that rivalry with Sasuke...Maybe... _Asuma walked to his team. "Okay, there is a test I will give you now", Asuma announced.

"What?", the three genin cried.

"How troublesome", Shika muttered.

"Now. This test is to see how good your skills are", Asuma said,"You shall have a match against a ninja." Asuma motioned for three people in the forest to come out. One was a man with black hair. He wore a black shirt with black pants and a katana strapped on his back. The second was a girl with long, blonde hair. She wore a purple shirt with black short shorts. The last was a girl with short, black hair. She wore a red dress with a slit going up her left side to her hip where she had black short shorts and a purple bandana tied around her neck. "They asked me not to give their names for these duels. Good luck." Asuma stepped away. "Kima, you are up first."

"Right", she said,"Who wants to face me and Toya?" The girl with short, black hair stepped out.

"I will", she said,"Each of us have strengths and will fight you based on those." Kima did some hand seals.

"Then lets begin", Kima grinned as Toya turned into a copy of Kima. The girl grinned.

"Names Tara", she said,"You cant win."

"Lets see about that!", Kima yelled as Toya jumped at Tara. Tara just smacked it and grinned as it fell. She ran foward, attempting for a strike, but Kima brought up her foot up in a kick and blocked as Toya jumped from behind and bit Tara on the shoulder. Tara just grinned as she did a couple of hand seals.

"Iceball!", she yelled as a small ball of ice shot from her mouth and got Kima in the chest. She flew back, but went into a back roll and got up in time to see Tara grab the Kima Clone by the hair and toss her towards Kima. Toya got up growling.

"Ready, Toya?", Kima asked. The dog barked in reply as Kima did seals. "Dual Piercing Fang!" Kima and Toya jumped foward and began slashing, but before they reached Tara, she did hand seals.

"Earth Wall!", she yelled as a big wall of earth came in their path. The two smashed into the wall, but then something Tara didnt expect happen.

"Fang Crush!", she heard Kima yell. The two of them bounced off the wall and they each smashed into the wall from different sides and made it crumble. "Combination Strike!" Kima and Toya smashed together to form a bigger swirl of fangs and claws as they hit Tara. The two pushed Tara into a tree and smashed through it. Then they went back to normal and Toya poofed back to dog form from exhaustion. "Had enough?", Kima asked mockingly.

"Fine, you win", Tara said as she got up and walked back in line with her team. "Her skills are good. She passed, Asuma-sama", Tara said as she reached her team.

"Good...How bout Shika goes next", Asuma grinned._ Wonder what this one will think of. Hopefully he has his father's type of mind. Should be interesting... _Shika walked out.

"How troublesome", Shika muttered as the blonde walked out.

"Your the smart one, right?", she asked with a grin,"Im your opponent. Names Rachel." She pulled out two shurikans, one in each hand.

"Troublesome", Shika muttered as he got a kunai out. "I'll let you start." Shika grinned. Rachel threw her shurikans at him, but he deflected them with his kunai with ease. He then rushed foward with a hand seal ready and tryed his Shadow Imitation jutsu. Rachel just grinned as the shadow came at her.

"Thats it?", Rachel asked, mockingly as she did some hand seals,"Try this...Night Fall!" Everything grows dark and Shika's shadow disappears in the darkness.

"What the hell?", Shika looked around. "Dammit...New jutsu?" Rachel grinned and nodded.

"This makes everything dark over around us. It looks like night." Rachel took out a kunai and threw it at Shika. He went back and dodged it. Then Rachel did some more hand seals. "Iceball!", she yelled as the ice ball flew out of her mouth like Tara. Shika took it dead on though. Then he was replaced with a log. Rachel looked around, but could barely see due to the darkness. "Oh, dammit!", she yelled as she realized he had planned on this. Asuma grinned at this.

"Just like your father", he muttered,"Thinking steps ahead." Suddenly, Rachel felt the tip of a kunai lightly press against the back of her neck.

"Guess you won", Rachel said,"Asuma! He passes too!" The darkness faded away, revealing the normal scenery.

"Sakura, your next", Asuma said,"Against him." The two stepped out and the boy did a polite bow.

"You can call me Jin, pretty", he said with a grin. Sakura blushed a little.

"Shut up", she said, embarrassed,"Lets just fight." Sakura got into a fighting stance with the Sharingan ready. She gets a seal ready and crouches down a little.

"Whatever you want, Sakura-hime", Jin grins. Sakura blushes more at that. Tara whispers to Asuma.

"This is how he wins", she said,"He makes the girl embarrassed and then gets her off guard." Asuma nodded, slightly amused.

"Shut up", Sakura said as she made hand seals. Jin just grinned. He made a hand seal and waited.

"Clone Jutsu!", she shouted as three of her appeared.

"Dispel!", he shouted back and the clones poofed away. He drew a kunai and threw it at Sakura. She dodged it with ease, but he rushed her and got her off guard with a kick. She caught herself with her hand and flipped over. Then she jammed her fist into Jin's face. He went for a hit, but, to Sakura's surprise, she could see his movement before it happened by the change of his stature and stance. Sakura dodged the punch and kicked him in an uppercut type way. Then she grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground and putted a kunai to the back of his neck.

"I win, Jin", she whispered.

"Damn...Asuma! She is right! I lose!", Jin yelled with a smirk on his face. Sakura walked back to her team, as did Jin.

"Good job, team", Asuma grinned,"We start missions tomorrow, so rest up." Asuma poofed away. The genin all began heading back to their homes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter up.I have a lot more time now that school's out.I should update soon unless something comes up.Next chapter will be of Team 7, but I will continue with them for a couple of chapters.They will be the primary part of my story from now on, but I may end up talking about each team in different chapters.Well, R&R.


	6. Chapter 6:A Father's Sacrifice

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

Okay, this is a Team 7 thing, so dont expect the others back in a while.If you guys ask for their stories too, then I will continue switching between stories like I have been.If no one cares, then it is probally gonna be mostly Team 7.

**A Father's Sacrifice**

Raj had arrived at the training area about ten minutes after Rin had. Lao showed up with Raj as they met up along the way.

"What do you think we are doing today?", Raj asked. It had been about three weeks since they had begun their elemental training. They had done lame D-ranked missions for the three weeks in between trainings. It was stupid stuff to Raj and Lao. Finding lost cats or dogs, delivering things to the academy. Lame.

"Dont know, but father said it would make you guys excited", Rin said as she yawned and layed against a tree. Raj and Lao were practicing basic taijutsu against each other for another ten minutes before Kakashi poofed in.

"Okay, today we got another mission", Kakashi announced. Lao and Raj sighed.

"What now?", Lao asked.

"Saving a cat? Walking dogs?", Raj asked, bored. Kakashi appeared to grin under his mask.

"You are just how your father was", he said to Raj,"No. We have a C-ranked mission today." Raj and Lao jumped up from where they sat.

"Yes!", Raj yelled out,"Finally, I can show how strong I really am!" Rin sighed.

"What are we to do, father?", Rin asked.

"Well, there is this architect that we are to escort to Suna", Kakashi said,"Just simple protection. He has some interesting devices that others may want. He is suppose to help Suna to help rebuild Suna. He is a great architect, named Tazna." Kakashi led them toward the gate. Raj and Lao followed enthusiastically, but Rin felt bored as usual. They reached the gate quickly to find an old man with a scruffy beard. He had white hair and wore a brown shirt with black pants.

"These little runts are suppose to protect me?", he asked.

"Yes, Tazna", Kakashi replied.

"Dont underestimate us!", Raj yelled, forming a fist.

"Why do they have to rebuild Suna again?", Rin asked,"I heard the damages from the Sound attack wasnt that bad." Kakashi nodded.

"It wasnt that bad, but the Sound brought out a secret squad and hid them inside Suna during the confusion of the attack", Kakashi said,"That secret group set have tons of explosive notes around the town. They were killed, but still." Rin and the others nodded.

"I will beat anyone who comes near you!", Lao yelled.

"Just dont underestimate us", Raj said, angrily.

"Fine, runts, lets go", he said. Raj looked at Rin and she nodded.

"Okay, Lao, you are better with taijutsu for being the son of Lee, right?", Rin asked. Lao nodded and Rin continued. "Okay, then you guard the front so you are the first to engage. Father and I take the side for backing Lao up and Raj takes the back because his Byakugan can see if anyone is nearby or planning on getting us from behind." Everyone nodded and got to their position. The five began walking out towards Suna. Kakashi had his left eye still hidden, Raj had the Byakugan ready, Rin had a seal ready for her jutsu, and Lao was staying alert with a kunai in his hand.

"Are these runts really gonna protect me?", Tazna asked Kakashi.

"Dont underestimate me, you jerk!", Raj yelled out from behind.

"They are strong, Tazna-san", Kakashi said. Tazna just grunted in reply. Team 7 walked for about ten minutes before they let their guard down. After a while they began running across the trees by Kakashi slinging Tazna over his shoulder after he agreed to it. They ran faster and began making great time.

"Doesnt seem like he is in trouble", Raj said,"Why'd we have to guard him?"

"Bandits may attack him if he isnt protected", Kakashi replied. They walked on for a while, but after a while, Kakashi got tensed up. Rin noticed a puddle on the ground. She backed up near Raj.

"Do you notice the puddle?", she asked,"And on a day where there is not even a single gray cloud." Raj nodded.

"It has chakra", he said. As soon as he said that, claws shot out from the puddle and grappled Kakashi into a hold so he couldnt do anything. Kakashi's visible eye widened. Kakashi realized who was attacking them and thought,_ This is smarter than last time. Dammit! I let my guard down!_ He couldnt get out and saw two people he hadnt expected. The Demon Brothers.

"But I killed you two!", Kakashi yelled.

"Maybe, but we are back!", the one who caught Kakashi said. The other one went after Raj, but was met with a kunai to his chest. It just bounced off like nothing.

"Chest plates, foolish genin!", the one attacking said. He got his claw around Raj and went for the kill, but never reached it as Lao kicked the second claw up with an uppercut type kick. It went up, but Lao ran foward and nailed him in the chest with a strong punch. Lao then did a kick to his face and the Demon Brother went flying into a tree. The other brother was shocked and then saw Tazna looking on in surprise. Rin followed his gaze and gasped. She ran in front of Tazna quickly as the Brother released Kakashi and went for him. Rin made it in front of Tazna as the claw reached her spot. She grabbed the claw and grinned, but the second claw shot out. Kakashi jumped foward quickly and before anyone could do a thing, Kakashi was caught in the gut with a claw. Rin gasped as did everyone else. Then the Demon Brothers grinned as the one who went for Raj rose.

"We finally got him", the one who got Kakashi said.

"This is for what you did back with that bridge builder!", the second one said. He went off with his other claw, ready to kill. The other one went for him with his two claws too. Raj, Lao, and Rin jumped off in rage. They all took a claw and stopped them. Rin was glaring at them while holding the claw of the one who stabbed her father, losing her normally calm composure. She broke the chain that kept the claw on and threw the claw to the ground as she ran across the chain that led to the claw through her father's stomach.

"You damn bastard!", she screamed as she punched him in the face with enough force to throw him through the trees. He landed a while off. Rin went into a kick and got the second demon brother. The claw came back quickly by now and Rin looked back at her team.They nodded and she took off after the first. They saw the one near them trying to get up and Raj threw a kunai at his head. It bounced off, but Lao ran foward and punched his head into the ground. The Demon Brother's form began to shift. It changed into a tall man wearing a brown vest with a metal plate under it and black pants. He also had a metal mask and no hitai-ate.

"Just bandits?", Raj asked.

"Maybe we should tell Rin", Lao said.

"No", Raj replied,"He injured her father. She wants revenge probally. Lets just take care of Kakashi-sensei." They jumped to the injured Kakashi and looked at his wound. He was bleeding badly. "You got bandages, Lao?" Lao shook his head.

"I do", Tazna spoke up, taking out some bandages. Kakashi was breathing hard, but still had consciessness. Raj wrapped the bandages around Kakashi's stomach.

"Rest, Kakashi-sensei...Rin will take care of the other one", Raj whispered as he looked back were Rin ran.

---

Rin jumped up and smashed her foot into the Brother hard. He flew into a tree and his form shifted. He appeared as a man with black hair and a brown vest with black pants and a white shirt under it. He stood up.

"Fine, you have seen my form", he said,"My brother should be taking care of your friends now." Rin threw a kunai at his head, but he ducked. She did some hand seals quickly and got ready.

"Fireball no Jutsu!", she yelled as she shot a fireball out of her mouth. He easily dodged, but then Rin got to him and kicked him in the face. He crashed into the ground as Rin threw a kunai. She got him in the throat and he gagged for a second, but then just died. "That'll teach you, asshole", Rin whispered as she jumped up to a tree branch. Then she heard yelling from where her team waited.

"Lao!", she heard Raj yell,"Keep Kakashi and Tazna safe! Fireball no Jutsu!" She heard an explosion and more yelling.

"Raj! Behind you!", Lao yelled. Rin began running across the trees back to her team.

---

Raj and Lao had been helping Kakashi with his wounds when they heard an explosion in the forest. Then ninja jumped out of the forest and surrounded them. They had bandages wrapped around their faces and holding kunai ready. Raj and Lao got near Kakashi and Tazna, ready. They counted about twenty or thirty. They looked at their hitai-ate and saw they were Sound-nin.

"What do you want?", Raj asked.

"We cannot allow that man to help rebuild Suna", one Sound-nin said,"If he did, it would make it harder to completely destroy it." Lao got into the Iron Fist Style.

"Thats the point of bringing him there", he said. One jumped at him, but was met with a powerful punch in the face. He flew back and the others went into action. Raj stabbed on as he reached him and then kicked another guy in the face. Raj then threw another kunai and got one in between the eyes.

"Lao!", Raj yelled as he did hand seals,"Keep Kakashi and Tazna safe! Fireball no Jutsu!" Raj shot out a fireball and it exploded, killing three of the ninja. Raj killed another with a quick slash.

"Raj! Behind you!", Lao yelled. Raj twirled around and killed another with a quick slash. Lao stayed back with Tazna and Kakashi. He punched a Sound-nin coming at him and turned around and kicked another in the chest. He grabbed two that came at him and smashed their heads together. Raj did more hand seals as one came at him and as he got struck, he turned into a log. Then he appeared behind another ninja and stabbed him. They continued fighting with just kunai until they heard something.

"Fire Element, Pheonix Fire!", the two heard Rin yell. From the forest, several fireballs shot out and hit several Sound-nin. They exploded on contact and killed the rest off. Now there was one left, panting on the ground. He was kneeling on one knee as he looked up, glaring.

"Go ahead and kill me!", he yelled at the team.

"No", Raj grinned,"Why dont you give us information? Why do you want to destroy Suna?" The Sound-nin looked up with a grin.

"Our master, Orochimaru, and the-", he began, but was cut off as a kunai was embedded in the back of his head.

"What the hell? Show yourself!", Raj yelled, but as he did, the one who attack ran off through the trees.

"What about father?", Rin asked.

"We got some bandages around him", Raj said,"The bleeding should have stopped by now." They went to where Tazna was trying to treat him. Kakashi was still panting hard and his eye was barely open.

"Father", Rin whispered,"We're here." Kakashi looked at Rin.

"Just head back to Konoha", he panted.

"Raj, how far is Suna?", Rin asked.

"About fifteen miles now", Raj said as his Byakugan activated.

"And how far is Konoha?", she asked.

"Well, its about forty miles", Raj said,"We made better time since we got Tazna across the trees." Rin nodded.

"We are closer to Suna", Rin said,"We will make it to Suna within about ten minutes if we hurry...I'll take my father. Lao, take Tazna. Raj, keep look out with Byakugan." They nodded and got ready. They took off at a fast pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the next chapter.Hope you enjoyed.And for Kakashi fans, dont worry.I have no intention of killing off Kakashi.Anyway, R&R.


	7. Chapter 7:Suna, Friends of Leaf

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Suna, Friends of Leaf**

The team, with Tazna and Kakashi in tow, reached Suna in twenty minutes. In Rin's thought, they made great time considering that they had to carry two people. They were stopped at the gate.

"What do you want?", a Sand-nin asked. Lao let Tazna down.

"I am here to assist with the rebuilding of Suna", Tazna said,"These three are the ninja I hired to escort me."

"And him?", the second guard asked, motioning toward Kakashi.

"Our sensei", Rin said. The Sand-nin looked and nodded. They were let through and the four of them made their way to the Kazekage's tower. They reached there and were met by two more ninja. One had a black hoody with markings on his face and had a furry thing wrapped in bandages strapped on his back. The other one had bandages wrapped on the top of his head and then a white veil went down over his left eye.

"Who are you?", the one in the hoody asked. Rin was about to answer when Kakashi tilted his head.

"Kankorou", Kakashi gasped,"Take us to Gaara." Kankorou looked surprised.

"Kakashi-san?", he yelled,"What happened?"

"We were attacked by some guys impersonating the Demon Brothers of the Mist", Rin said. Kankorou nodded and opened the door.

"Baki-sensei, go get the medical team", Kankorou said as he followed the leaf-nin. Baki grunted, but went off to get the medics. Kakashi was taken up the stairs and Kankorou led them to a big door with a raccoon imprinted on it. He knocked and the talking inside stopped.

"Who is it?", Gaara asked, uncaringly.

"Kanokorou", he replied,"The leaf-nin have brought Tazna to help rebuild. Kakashi-san is injured." Gaara opened the door and nodded at the group. They went in and placed Kakashi on a couch. Inside was a desk that Gaara sat at and on the other side, a woman sat on a chair.

"What happened?", the woman asked, surprised by the large blood stain on the bandage around Kakashi.

"Two men impersonating the Demon Brothers of the Mist attacked us", Rin said. She then explained the entire battle they had. Raj and Lao sat down on some chairs.

"Gaara-san?", Raj asked.

"Hn", was the reply.

"You were friends with my father, right?", Raj asked. Kankorou turned to him surprised, but Gaara kept an uncaring composure.

"Who is your father?", he asked.

"I am Uzumaki Raj, son of Uzumaki Naruto", he said. Gaara looked surprised at that.

"Hmm...So he married a Hyuuga?", Gaara asked, noticing Raj's white, pupiless eyes. Raj nodded. The woman was looking at Kakashi's wound carefully.

"We should be able to help him, but he'll be out of it for at least a couple of weeks", she said.

"A couple weeks?", Rin yelled,"But shouldnt healing jutsus take care of that? I tried mine, but I was only powerful enough to slow the bleeding." The woman nodded.

"Do you need to perform surgery, Ina?", Gaara asked.

"Perhaps", she replied,"And it'll take a couple of weeks because these Demon Brother imposters hit some major organs." Rin lowered her head.

"Is there a chance he'll die?", she asked. Raj and Lao gasped.

"To tell you the truth, I am surprised he lived this long", Ina said. Suddenly, Baki led about five medic-nin in and a small boy with an older sister ran in as well.

"Gaara-sama", one of the medics began,"Should we start here or take him to the hospital?"

"The hospital will be better for him", Gaara said. The medics nodded and lifted Kakashi up, taking him out of the room. "Konkorou. Show Tazna to the reconstruction site with Baki." Kankorou and Baki nodded and led Tazna out the room as well.

"Father?", the boy asked.

"Yes, Kitou?", Gaara asked, looking at the two children.

"What should we do with them?", he asked, gesturing at the three genin.

"It must have been a long day for them", Gaara said,"But before I say, what are your names?"

"Im Uzumaki Raj, as I said before", Raj said.

"I am Hatake Rin", Rin said,"Kakashi is my father."

"I am Rock Lao", Lao said,"And dont worry about that youth stuff my father always went on about. I dont do that." Gaara nodded.

"Raj and Lao will stay in Kitou's room with him", Gaara said,"Rin, you can stay with Len." He gestured at the girl. They nodded and walked off. Raj, Lao, and Rin were pretty down the entire time.

"So, what happened?", Kitou asked.

"Do you know who the Demon Brothers of the Mist were?", Rin asked. Kitou nodded. "Two people used the Henge Jutsu to impersonate them and attacked us."

"Pretty stupid", Len said,"Impersonating the same two people who got killed by the Jounin they fought."

"Not really", Rin said,"That was what threw us off. We didnt expect that." Len nodded.

"He was your father?", Len asked. Rin nodded, sadly. "Dont worry. I heard stories of Kakashi-san. There is no way that wound would kill him." Rin grinned, wearily at that.

"Thanks", she said as they made it to the rooms. They seperated and went inside the seperate rooms to rest. Raj and Lao immediatly passed out on the floor, but Rin stayed up talking to Len in the other room.

"How strong are you as Kakashi's daughter?", Len asked with a grin.

"Strong enough", she replied with the same grin,"How bout you?" Rin was suddenly grabbed and pinned to the wall with sand.

"Strong", she said. Rin chuckled. "Whats so funny?", Len asked, tensing up.

"Pathetic attempt", Rin said as she turned into a log. Len took out a kunai as the sand surrounded her. As Rin leapt down to attack, the sand rose, but instead of punching or stabbing, she had a hand seal ready. "Tomorrow", was all Rin said before lowering the hand seal.

"Fine, tomorrow", Len agreed as they both fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter up!Hope you enjoyed.And so you know, I am gonna have rivalry between Len and Rin throughout my story.Oh, and I need ideas for characters and made up jutsus.For characters, all I need now is two Sound-nin.I need their names, jutsu specialty(tai, nin, gen), bloodline(if any), weapons, personality, and appearance.For jutsu, I need name, what it does, type, and elemental(if any).Thanks for all reviews so far.R&R.


	8. Chapter 8:Spar, Sand VS Leaf:Lion Combo!

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

A review I got earlier brought it to my attention that I didnt really explain everything about how the people look.Not that I dont like being corrected or anything, but I dont want to do it if I dont have to.If anyone else really cares, say so and I'll include a more thourough description of each character that matters up to this point.

**Spar, Leaf VS Sand, Lion Combo!**

In the morning, the genin woke up with the sand genin. Rin and Len still remembered their rivalry from the previous night and were ready to spar. Raj and Lao heard of this from Kitou who heard it from Len and were ready to watch. Lao, Raj, and Kitou were to watch it, not to judge who won or for enjoyment, but to make sure they didnt kill each other. Raj and Lao, of course wanted to actually see their team mate at full power. All they really saw so far was the Fireball Jutsu and the Fire Element, Pheonix Flame Jutsu. They walked out past a training area into some woods that were near the village and came to a clearing.

"Okay, now remember", Kitou began,"This is a friendly match. No killing. If you are about to, Raj, Lao, and I will intervene. Now...Start!" Len quickly drew a senbon needle and threw it at Rin, but she blocked it with a kunai. Rin did some hand seals and grinned as Len did the same. They both got ready.

"Fireball no Jutsu!", Rin yelled.

"Cannonball no Jutsu!", Len yelled. Rin shout a fireball out of her mouth, but Len shot a ball of sand at her from the ground. It met inbetween them and made a small explosion. Len did more seals. "Cannonball no Jutsu!", she shouted again, shooting another. Rin began some seals and turned into a log upon contact. "Substitution?", Len asked,"Thats all you've got? I thought Leaf-nin were suppose to at least be decently strong." Rin jumped out of a tree with a kunai ready, but Len spun around and blocked it with her own kunai. They both let go of the kunai at the same time and jumped away. Rin did quick seals.

"Fireball no Jutsu!", Rin shouted again as the fireball shout out of her mouth. Len jumped into the air and did more seals as well, but Rin was already ahead with another set of seals done.

"Flamethrower no Jutsu!", she shouted.

"Sand Spike!", Len shouted as she shot a big spike of sand at Rin. She made more seals as her flamethrower went and stopped the sand spike. As soon as the flamethrower ended, Rin grinned.

"Fireball no Jutsu!", she shouted for the third time now. Len jumped into the air and dodged it with a grin on her face.

"Out of chakra?", she asked, noticing that Rin was panting heavily.

"Not...done...yet", Rin grinned. She weakly made more hand seals, but before she finished, Len threw a kunai at her again. This time it hit dead on, but instead of Rin screaming in pain, she poofed away.

"What?", Len shouted, surprised.

"Ah...A Kage Bunshin", Kitou whispered.

"Yeah", Raj replied,"Rin is pretty strong." Len looked around for her now, but all that she saw were Raj, Kitou, and Lao, still watching. Rin jumped out from the trees again and punched Len hard in the face. Len made some seals as she flew back and grinned. She landed on her feet after doing a back flip in mid air.

"Sand Prison!", Len shouted as she trapped Rin inside a ball of sand. She began closing her fist which shrunk the ball of sand.

"Len!", Kitou yelled,"Dont kill her!"

"Dont worry!", Len yelled back,"I am just making her uncomfertable!" She continued closing her hand, but stopped when it was just big enough to stay in. "Giving up yet?", Len asked, mockingly.

"Flame Burst no Jutsu!", Rin shouted. All the others saw was the sand grow red and then turn to glass. They didnt see what the attack did. All they knew was that it produced great heat. Rin punched the glass, breaking it.

"Hmmm...Pretty good", Len said with a slight grin. She pulled out a kunai and threw it. Rin ducked to dodge, but was hit in her right shoulder. "Shadow Shurikan", Len said.

"Clone", Rin said with a grin as she poofed away.

"Damn...Must've been when she was in the Sand Prison", Len whispered. Rin jumped from a tree with a kunai ready and threw it at Len. Len tried jumping away, but couldnt move and upon looking down, she saw two hands holding her from the ground. She got struck in the right shoulder with not enough time to use Substitution and then was pulled into the ground. Rin came out of the ground as Len went in.

"Inner Decapitation", Rin said as she began walking away.

"Not over!", Len yelled. Rin turned and saw Len was turning to sand. "Sand Clone!", Len yelled. Len and Rin now faced each other with too little chakra to go jutsu against jutsu anymore. They both pulled out kunai.

"Cant use jutsus anymore either?", Rin asked.

"Neither can you", Len replied. They both got ready for the last attack. Raj activated the Byakugan from where he watched. What he saw surprised him and he leaned closer to Lao and Kitou.

"They both still have enough chakra to continue", he whispered.

"How do you-Oh, the Byakugan", Kitou said.

"Yeah, but why are they going hand to hand if they could still go jutsu to jutsu?", Lao asked.

"I know why", Kitou said, looking at his sister,"She cant go on with out killing Rin. Her jutsus are very powerful. Those were the weaker ones. Seeing as you are friends, she probally doesnt want to seriously injure her or, worse, kill her." Raj and Lao nodded.

"We havent seen much of Rin's power, but she is probally the same in that", Raj said.

"No", Lao replied,"She could easily use genjutsu to end this, but she is probally trying to be honorable and finish this fairly. She sees that Len could go on, but is holding back so she doesnt get injured." They all were silent after that since the two seem to have finished getting ready.

"Now to end this!", Rin yelled. She pulled out a second kunai and got ready. Rin and Len both charged. They clashed in the middle and they each went into a roundhouse kick. Their legs met each other and then they both jumped up and went for a kick with the other leg. They both met again and then went into a back flip. They landed and went foward again, clashing kunai. This time, however, Rin bent down, surprising Len as her kick went over head, and kicked Len up. She jumped up and ended up behind her.

"Time to end this", Rin said, putting her right index and middle finger pointed onto Len's back,"This is a technique my father's student made." Rin went for a kick for the left side, but was blocked. She went for another kick and got the right side in the stomach. Len began falling back down and Rin just kicked Len in the chin, causing her to fall faster. Then, as Len was about to hit the ground, Rin did a drop kick to Len's stomach and smashed her into the ground. "Lion Combo!", Rin yelled. Raj went foward in surprised.

"How do you know that technique?", Raj yelled,"Thats Sasuke-san's attack!"

"Sasuke was Kakashi-sensei's student with your father", she said,"I saw him spar with Naruto...and memorized the attack. Never tried it out till now."

"When did you see it?", he asked.

"Right before we set off", Rin replied,"The night before. You saw it too." Raj nodded.

"Well, lets make our way back to the Kazekage's tower", Kitou said. Len was unconcience after the powerful attack so Rin helped her up and carried her back.

"You two are genin?", Raj asked.

"Yes", Kitou replied.

"Who is your sensei?", Lao asked.

"Well, our father teaches us, but that is only because our sensei died on a mission", Kitou said,"Since father is so busy, our uncle, Kankorou, is kind of our sensei. It isnt official though. We learn what we can and Kankorou goes on C-ranked missions in case they turn out like your's. With someone powerful enough to take out a jounin chasing you." Raj and Lao nodded as they reached the Kazekage Tower. Kitou led them in as Baki and Kankorou let them in again. They went up the stairs to the Kazekage's office and entered there.

"What happened?", Gaara asked, immediatly looking at Len.

"Well, Len wanted to spar with Rin", Kitou explained,"Rin won. And dont worry. Me, Raj, and Lao made sure they didnt go overboard.

"She isnt severely injured, sir", Rin said,"I just knocked her out." Gaara nodded.

"Well, I am glad you are here", Gaara said,"Kankorou and I went to visit Kakashi in the hospital today. He is fine, but from now until you get back to Konoha, Kankorou and I have agreed to train you. Tazna is waiting in the hall. Starting tomorrow, Kankorou will take you and train you while Tazna helps rebuild."

"Really?", Raj yelled out,"Could you teach us any of those sand attacks?"

"Well, not in the time you are here", Gaara replied,"I could, but it takes a long time. It came naturally to me and my children because we are connected to...well it isnt important right now. Just go get some rest." They all nodded and walked off to the rooms except for Raj. Raj stood there alone with Gaara staring at him.

"You and your children can use the sand because you are connect to Sabaku", Raj said, seriously. Gaara's eyes widened.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"Well, my father is like you", Raj said,"He holds Kyuubi, you hold Sabaku. He told me of the fight you two had during his chuunin exams. And of the raccoon demon inside you." Raj walked towards Gaara.

"Then I guess you hate me", Gaara sighed.

"No", Raj said, to Gaara's surprise,"My father is like you. Except his is stronger at full blast. You are no different to me in my perspective. I hold potential to great fire abilities as a connection to Kyuubi. People have hated me. Just as they hated my father." Raj walked towards the door.

"To me, it is an honor to be trained by you", Raj said as he put his hand on the nob,"But to the Kyuubi side, it is an opportunity for power."

"Tell me one thing", Gaara said,"How do you have Kyuubi if your father held him?"

"Kyuubi went into me as I was born", Raj replied, turning the nob,"And put the seal on me." Raj lifted his shirt up and turned around to reveal the seal on his stomach. Raj left through the door and head to the room, leaving Gaara alone.

"Naruto...", he whispered,"Your burden is gone, but...your son's has just began." Gaara looked down at where his seal had been. "As has my daughter's", Gaara sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.I have also realized that I have not described the sand siblings.So I will now:

Len-She has long black hair.She wears clothing similar to Temari.The chain thing under the purple sweatshirt type thing.She also has black pants.She doesnt have any weapons except the shurikan, kunai, and senbon.She kinda takes after Temari in clothing and looks except for the hair.

Kitou-He has red hair, like his father.He wears cloths similar to Gaara's as a genin, but he wears a black hoody like Kankorou.Then he normally has the furry thing wrapped in bandages like Kankorou, but didnt have it this time because he didnt fight.He also has a kodochi hidden inside his puppet and a second one in a sheathe by his side.Besides that, he doesnt have much else to talk about.

Anyway, there are the sand siblings.Be sure to read the next chapter, Sound's Threat!Attack on Tazna!And remember to review.


	9. Chapter 9:Sounds Threat, Attack On Tazna

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

A review I got earlier brought it to my attention that I didnt really explain everything about how the people look.Not that I dont like being corrected or anything, but I dont want to do it if I dont have to.If anyone else really cares, say so and I'll include a more thourough description of each character that matters up to this point.

**Sound's Threat!Attack on Tazna!**

Len had recovered from their fight the day before and, with Raj, Lao, Rin, and Kitou, set off to get Tazna. They reached his room and knocked on the door. Tazna answered, drowsily.

"What is it?", he asked, half asleep.

"We have to get down to town and start helping, Tazna-san", Rin said. Tazna nodded.

"Give me a sec", he says, walking away to the bathroom. They heard the water running and then some splashes. Tazna walked back out. "Okay, lets go", he says. They walk out the Kazekage Tower, Gaara staring at Raj as he remembered what the genin had said the night before. Then he looked at Len who held Sabaku now. Raj, Lao, Rin, Kitou, and Len met up with Kankorou who escorted them to the town area where they were to guard Tazna as he oversaw construction. They began and Kankorou told the genin to practice climbing up the buildings using chakra. Kankorou left as the children got started, saying he had to protect the Kazekage. Rin made it half way up a two story building as Lao and Kitou each made it two the second floor of a three storied building. Raj and Len were running up another three storied building. Len made it up half way, but Raj made it to the roof in one try.

"How did you get up there in one try?", Len yelled.

"Hyuuga's are naturally good at chakra control!", Raj replied.

"But you said you were Uzumaki Raj!", Len yelled.

"My mother was a Hyuuga!", Raj yelled back. Len nodded as she realized. Raj walked off toward the side of the building. "I am gonna go make sure Tazna isnt attack!", Raj yelled as he jumped away. Everyone continued their training. Raj jumped from building to building till Tazna was in his sight. He sat on the edge of the roof to watch Tazna. This was pretty boring from Raj's perspective. No attacks or anything. After about a half hour, he heard an explosion. Part of a building exploded as two kunai flew out of the dust caused from the building and struck two workers. "Ah!", Raj yelled, overjoyed,"Some action!" He jumped down and saw a man walk out of the dust.

"Hand over the architect", the boy said.

"You're kidding, right?", Raj asked with a grin. The man wore a purple cloak with the hood down, revealing purplish hair. He had claws on his hands like gloves. He wore a strange mask as to not show his face and he had a Sound hitai-ate tied around his forehead.

"My name is Takagi Hakera", the newly announced Hakera says,"Of course, those who find out my name must die!" Hakera pulls out a kunai and throws it at Raj, but it is deflected with ease. He charges foward, ready to take him out, but Hakera jumps away and does some hand seals. Raj does hand seals as well and grins.

"Fireball no Jutsu!", Raj yelled.

"Water Ball no Jutsu!", Hakera yells. Raj produced a fireball from his palm, but Hakera stopped it with a water ball from his palm. Raj did more hand seals before the steam of the fire hitting water faded and as Hakera could see him, he finished.

"Homing Fireball no Jutsu!", Raj yelled. He shot the fireball out and Hakera had no time to block so he jumped aside, but the fireball followed and exploded upon contact. Raj pulled out a couple of kunai and threw them at the still clearing smoke. As the smoke cleared, he saw the kunai had pinned Hakera's cloak to the ground.

"Not good enough", Hakera said, smugly,"Your aim is off." Raj grinned at that.

"Not really", he replied. Hakera looked at the kunai and noticed exploding tags on them. "You're done", he said as the kunai exploded. When the smoke cleared again, there was just a charred cloak, but no body. He looked up and saw Hakera on the roof of a building. He slipped out of his cloak to escape. Raj now saw he had black hair, purple pants and a dark blue tang top.

"Damn", Hakera said,"That was pretty decent...Use the smoke so I dont notice the exploding tags at first. Gives me little chance of escape. Look. You even craked my mask." Hakera pulls his mask off, revealing him to have green eyes and a grin on his face. "Time to finish this", Hakera said,"This is fun, but my objective is to kill the architect." Hakera takes out five kunai and tosses them at Raj. Raj easily dodges and makes some hand seals.

"Ready for this?", Raj asked with a grin,"Burning Heat no Jutsu!" His hands became engulfed in flames and he charged foward. Hakera grinned and held his claws ready as he charged. The two met and there was another explosion. As the smoke cleared, everyone saw Raj and Hakera standing there, their hands meeting. They were both panting heavily.

"You are good", the Sound-nin said.

"Same to you", Raj replied. Hakera grinned and went for another jab with his other claw, but met with a burning sensation. He looked down and saw someone's hand holding his claw back. The hand was flaring with flames.

"You got him tired Raj", Rin said, jokingly,"Takes all the fun out of this." Kitou, Len, and Lao surrounded Hakera.

"This hardly seems fair", Hakera said. He jumped away and made his way to the roof of a building. "Let me and that Hyuuga kid finish this." Raj jumped up to the roof to follow.

"You know I havent been trying, right?", Raj asked with his grin,"I havent even activated Byakugan or use the Hyuuga's Jyuuken style." Hakera nodded.

"Doesnt matter", he said,"I havent been trying either. I have much more power. More than I care to show." Rin and Lao jumped to Raj's aid.

"Dont face him alone", Lao said.

"He may be a Chuunin or even a Jounin!", Rin said. Raj sighed.

"I can handle it", he said. They heard a scream from below. Upon looking, another ninja stood there with his arm outstretched and at his feet, Len. The ninja quickly kicked Kitou away.

"Hakera, you take to long", the new ninja said, uncaringly.

"Shut up, Nashima!", Hakera yelled,"I can handle this!"

"Are you sure?", Nashima asked.

"Just make sure the other three besides the Hyuuga dont interfere!", Hakera yelled,"I wanna one on one fight with this one!" Nashima just nodded.

"Come!", he yelled before getting out two kodachi from his purple cloak. They could see he had black gauntlets on, outlined with gold, and he had purple boots on after the dark blue pants. He also had a mask, similar to Hakera's. Lao and Rin jumped off to go help Kitou. They stood ready as Nashima went into a stance. Rin charged foward, but was stopped as Nashima quickly ran past her and hit her in the back with the hilt of a kodachi. Rin fell to the ground, unconcience. Lao and Kitou put their guard up and jumped to the roof of the building behind them.

"Kitou", Lao whispered,"This guy is strong with hand to hand combat. Keep out range and seperate." The two of them jumped away to seperate edges of the building's roof and then to the ground in a pincer formation against Nashima. The two got ready, knowing they shouldnt go at them and instantly did hand seals.

"Desert Needle!", Kitou yelled as the sand shot up and went at Nashima.

"Iceball!", Lao yelled at the same time as Kitou. A ball of ice flew at Nashima from the other side. Nashima grunted.

"At least you two are smart", he said as he jumped above the attacks, but then Lao pulled his hand up and the iceball followed. It struck Nashima and froze him. Kitou and Lan jumped to inspect the ice.

"How did you use a homing attack when you just did Iceball?", Kitou asked.

"I added the seal nessaccery for a homing attack", Lao replied,"You dont need to say it. But thats the best I got. I am better at taijutsu." Kitou nodded.

"Well, lets get Len and Rin somewhere safe", Kitou said. They grabbed the two kunoichi and jumped to another roof, placing them down lightly. They looked at Raj fighting Hakera. "Should we help?", Kitou asked.

"No", Lao replied,"This is his fight."

---

"Okay, I want to see your power to the fullest!", Hakera yelled. Raj grinned and activated Byakugan.

"You asked for it", he replied, going into his Jyuuken style. Hakera grinned at this. He charged foward with a kunai, but was met with pain as Raj quickly jabbed a chakra point in his arm. They faced each other, Hakera now grabbing his arm, and Raj charged foward this time.

"This is the true wrath of the Hyuuga!", Hakera yelled out. He went foward to, but was met with a bunch of jabs.

"2...4...6...8", Raj continued counting his jabs until,"...64 Palms of the Hand!" Hakera flew back with a loud thud as he hit the ground. Raj grinned. "You're done", Raj said. He looked over to Kitou and Lao, but saw Kitou get jabbed in the back by Nashima. "Damn!", Raj yelled as he began running to help Lao who was now by himself against this guy.

"Im your opponent!", Hakera yelled from behind. Raj turned and saw Hakera rising.

"What the hell does it take to beat you?", Raj yelled.

"Well, lets see what you got", Hakera said, going into a stance. He charged foward at Raj.

---

"How the hell did you get out?", Lao yelled, jumping back.

"...", Nashima stayed silent, but his fist flared up with fire.

"Dammit!", Lao yelled,"Well I guess we go hand to hand now." Nashima charged foward with his flaming fists ready to strike. He went for a punch, but Lao kicked him in the chin and he flew into the air. "Time to end this!", Lao yelled as he jumped up to follow. He ended up behind Nashima.

"Shadow Leaf Dance?", Nashima gasped.

"You guessed it!", Lao yelled as he punched Nashima in the back and then kneed him higher. Lao followed with Shadow Leaf Dance and grabbed Nashima in a bear hug. "Time to lose", Lao whispered as they flew at the ground. Nashima gritted his teeth as he waited to be smashed into the ground. Lao let go and jumped away from the crash, leaving Nashima to crash alone. As the dust cleared, he saw Nashima rise.

"Not done", Nashima said. He charged foward as his hand flared up with blue chakra. He smashed his fist into Lao's face and Lao flew back. He rose panting, but was getting beaten badly. He crouched down and charged foward as did Nashima. They both punched each other's fists at the same time, causing wind to blow from around them. Tazna gasped at where he stood as he saw the two battles. Lao grabbed Nashima's arm and flung him into the air. He jumped after him and kicked Nashima in the back. Nasima landed on the ground, but rose again.

"Stay down", Lao said,"I dont want to kill you." Nashima walked foward. His mask had a crack on it, but not completely broken yet.

"Why not?", Nashima asked.

"I will kill you if you dont back down now", Lao siad.

"Couldnt if you tried", Nashima said, charging foward.

---

"You wont win!", Raj yelled, grabbing Hakera by the arm and tossing him away. Hakera got up.

"We'll see", he said. He charged foward to take down Raj, but Raj made some seals and grinned.

"Fireball no Jutsu!", he yelled as the fireball shot out of his mouth. Hakera jumped over it and ran at Raj. He took out a kunai and stabbed at Raj who simply back flipped away, kicking Hakera on the way. He grabbed Hakera's throat and slammed him to the roof. Raj punched him in the stomach and jumped away after that. Hakera was knocked out so he turned to Lao's fight.

---

"Die!", Nashima yelled as he jammed his fist into his face. Lao turned into a stump and charged foward from behind. He got Nashima in the back and he fell to his knees. Nashima looked up at Raj and Hakera's battle to see Raj watching them and Nashima knocked out. "Damn", Nashima muttered as he jumped up and grabbed Hakera.

"Hey!", Lao yelled, jumping after him,"Come back!"

"We'll fight you again!", Nashima yelled back,"Just wait!" And with that he jumped away. Kankorou and Gaara jumped down to the scene.

"What the hell?", Kankorou yelled as he saw the destruction.

"Sound", Raj muttered.

"How many?", Gaara asked.

"Just two", Lao said,"But they were pretty powerful. One was a taijutsu specialist. I think he was more of an assassin."

"The one I fought didnt use many jutsu", Raj said,"But he could have. His chakra points were normal. I saw that he had alot too." Gaara nodded.

"Okay", he sighed,"Kankorou. You may have to stay with them next time. Just to be safe. Have guards all around the city." Kankorou nodded and jumped away. Gaara turned to the genin. "Get Rin and Len...I'll take Kitou", he said,"Then return to the tower." Gaara jumped away with Kitou after that. The genin did as they were told and went to bed. But Raj was puzzled.

_Who were they? How did they survive even that long? I closed up his chakra points so he couldnt use high leveled jutsus, but he still put up a good fight._

**Kit. Dont worry about it. If those bastards return, I'll kill them where they stand.**

_Stupid fox...Dont come out. I want to face that guy, Hakera again._

**If you get in trouble, Im taking over.**

_Fine, but not now. Stay in your little cage until I need you._

**Stupid, ungrateful kit. I say I'll help you and you become an ungrateful ass.**

_I dont care ahat you think, stupid fox. I wont let you take control._

**See if you can help it...**

"Raj?", Lao broke the trance he was in,"Whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Lao", Raj said,"Lets get some rest." With that, the two fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the longest chapter so far, I think.And a great fight scene if I say so myself.Anyway, hope you liked it.Thanks for the reviews.I'll try to update soon, but I have a school summer project so it may be delayed.Anyway, watch for the next chapter, Final Battle, Sound's True Power.


	10. Chapter 10:Final Battle, Raj's Hijutsu

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

A review I got earlier brought it to my attention that I didnt really explain everything about how the people look.Not that I dont like being corrected or anything, but I dont want to do it if I dont have to.If anyone else really cares, say so and I'll include a more thourough description of each character that matters up to this point.

**Final Attack, Sound's True Power!**

Raj, Lao, Rin, Kitou, and Len awoke the next morning and met with Tazna to go out and continue construction. Gaara was sending ANBU to the area, just in case. Kankorou came as well to make sure nothing goes wrong. They arrived at the area by 9AM with no incidents to note. Everything was fine. Tazna wasnt attack for hours until noon when a kunai flew at him. The kunai was going for Tazna, but Len quickly sent sand to catch it. She took the kunai and noticed a note on it. Raj looked at it.

"What do you think?", he asked.

"Just open it", Lao said. Len nodded and opened the letter that read:

_Hope you enjoyed your victory from yesterday, runts. It wont last long. Come to the desert soon. If you dont, Nashima and I will set off our explosive tags that are rigged to blow on our command. Tazna wouldnt survive this. Follow the map on the back--Hakera._

The genin all narrowed their eyes at that.

"We cant leave Tazna alone", Len said, worried.

"Uncle Kankorou will take care of him", Kitou said.

"Plus there are ANBU around", Raj continued. They nodded and jumped over to Kankorou.

"Sir, mind if we go train?", Rin asked,"We'll return if we here fighting from the Sound again. We need to be in top condition to fight these guys." Kankorou nodded.

"Go ahead", he said,"We can take care of it here." The Sand-nin and Leaf-nin all jumped away with that. Their enemies were back and they had to stop them. They ran over the building's roofs to the wall leading to the desert.

"Well, if we go over this wall and continue foward, we should reach them quick", Rin said, studying the map closely. They all jumped at the wall and ran up. They jumped over it and ran foward at a quick pace. They let their arms fly back as they ran and pushed theirselves further.

"Hurry!", Raj yelled as he began pushing ahead. They were close to the X on the map by now. They continued pushing themselves faster until they saw to figures farther out. They slowed down as they came into view with Tekagi Hakera and Ozu Nashima. Raj grinned at this.

"Time to finish this", Kitou said.

"You wont get away this time", Lao grinned.

"Its pay back for what you did last time", Rin said. Raj didnt say a word. He waited till his friends had said what they wanted before speaking.

"I say we do this by specialty", Raj said,"Nashima is a good assassin and taijutsu user. Hakera used ninjutsu, but we mainly used taijutsu."

"Well, you are smart", Hakera said,"I am the ninjutsu and genjutsu user. Nashima is a taijutsu user."

"Then...Rin, Len, and Kitou, take on Hakera", Raj said,"Lao and I have got Nashima." Hakera grinned since he hadnt bothered getting a new mask, but Nashima's was still there so no one knew if he grinned.

"You think you could take us?", Hakera asked.

"Pathetic", Nashima said, simply.

"And think, the architect is probally dead by now", Hakera said.

"What?", Raj yelled.

"Sound-nin were waiting for you to leave and then attacked", Hakera said, but to his surprise, Len and Kitou grinned.

"Our uncle, Kankorou is there", Kitou said.

"Our father will probally come too", Len said. Hakera grinned again.

"Can we just hurry up and fight?", Hakera asked. He stepped up. "How bout we fight in turns of one on one?", Hakera continued,"I'll fight first."

"To hell with that", Rin said,"What rank are you anyway?"

"Probally at Chuunin if we dont use the trump card", Hakera said. Rin stepped up and got into a stance. Len and Kitou both followed suit. Nashima looked at Lao and Raj. The three of them moved over so they could fight too.

"Time for us to end this", Raj said. Nashima charged foward, but was knocked back as Lao jumped up and kicked him in the face. Nashima grunted.

"At least this will be interesting", Nashima said. He charged at the two again and when Lao went for a kick, he dodged and got him in the back with a quick chop. Lao still got up, but it was painful. Raj jumped back and made some seals.

"Burning Heat no Jutsu!", Raj yells as his arms are engulfed in fire. He charged at Nashima who was distracted by Lao after he went in for a kick. Nashima dodged the kick, but then he couldnt dodge Raj. "Burning 64 Palms of the Hand!", Raj yelled as he began going for the chakra points as he count off by twos. Lao saw an opportunity in that and charged. He rammed head on into Nashima and knocked him back as Raj finished.

"Are you sure you can win?", Lao asked, smugly. Nashima got up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Weaklings", Nashima grunted as he got ready for another attack.

---

"Fireball no Jutsu!", Rin yelled as she shot a fireball at Hakera. He dodged, but Len's sand caught him in mid air and slammed him to the ground. Kitou made some seals and grinned.

"Sand Whirl no Jutsu!", he yelled as the sand around Hakera began twirling around. Hakera couldnt get off a seal as a barrage of kunai came from two sides. Kitou made more seals and yelled,"Sand Tornado no Jutsu!" The sand whirlpool turned into a tornado as wind was added on and the sand flew into the air along with Hakera. It all twirled as Rin and Len continued the barrage of kunai and shurikans. Kitou stopped his tornado as Len began some seals.

"Cannonball no Jutsu!", Len yelled as two balls of sand shot up and got Hakera in the shoulders. Hakera hadnt even made an attack yet.

"What happened to that fight yesterday?", Kitou asked, confidently.

"Just need a little more power", Hakera muttered as he began making seals. "I can beat you in one attack!", Hakera yelled as he finished,"My trump card!" Hakera jumped over the group as Nashima jumped over Raj and Lao. They landed together and got ready.

"Dragon Strike!", Nashima yelled as he charged foward, his fist glowing red. He punched Lao in the jaw and then jumped up after him. "Dragon Fall!", he yelled as he smashed Lao back to the ground. Raj was there ready to fight instantly. He went for a hit, but missed as Nashima jumped over him and nailed him in the back.

"How...", Raj began, but was cut off by Nashima.

"My bloodline", he said,"You're about to die anyway. The Ozu bloodline lets me increase any ability I need to. In that case, aerobics." Raj spat blood on the ground and grunted. Nashima began more seals. "Heh, the chakra points are starting to heal. Time for your fall!" Nashima got ready to finish, but Raj was running at him and Nashima was too surprised to dodge or block. Raj slipped out two kunai as he went into his Jyuuken style fighting. He stabbed each chakra points in the 64 Palms of the Hand. At the end, Raj grinned.

"64 Blades of the Hand!", Raj yelled as his opponent fell to the floor, dead. Lao got up from his earlier fall now and saw Nashima on the ground.

"Wha-", he began surprised, but was cut off by Raj.

"I used an attack I made", Raj said,"If he lived through that, which is highly doubtful, his chakra points are permanantly messed up." Lao then noticed the kunai in his hands and the bleeding wounds in his opponent. 64 bleeding wounds. Lao figured what happened, but ignored it for fear of his friends being in trouble.

---

Kitou, Rin, and Len all seperated, making it hard for them to be hit. But then Hakera made hand seals and grinned.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he yelled as 29 Hakeras appeared, making a total of 30. They split up. 10 to each genin. He began more hand seals as they went and grinned.

"Hidden Mist no Jutsu!", Hakera yelled as Kitou dispatched his clones with sand, Rin with Fireball, and Len with Desert Avalanche. The original was alone, but now his opponents couldnt find him. Then he felt a surge of pain in his back. Several more followed. Then he heard counting.

"2...4...6...8...10...", Hakera heard.

"Damn!", he yelled out in pain,"The Hyuuga can see!" Raj finished and Hakera fell to the ground, the mist lifting. Raj took Hakera as Lao grabbed Nashima. The genin all ran back to Suna and jumped the wall again. They ran to where Tazna was with Kankorou and now Gaara. There were at least fifty Sound-nin dead. Kankorou and Gaara went to the genin as they came into view.

"Where were you?", Kankorou asked,"These ninja attacked while you were gone!" Raj and Lao stepped foward, revealing the fallen Sound shinobi.

"These two threatened to blow everything up", Raj said,"There were explosive tags around that go off when they choose." Kankorou looked shock.

"And how do you know?", he asked. Rin handed him the note. Kankorou and Gaara read it quickly and looked back at them. Gaara looked at Nashima.

"He is dead", Gaara said, simply,"Why leave the other alive?"

"Nashima was a bigger threat", Lao said,"He took out three of us last time. Raj killed him with a special technique."

"What technique?", Gaara questioned.

"It permantly damages your chakra points", Raj said,"Its the Jyuuken style, but used with kunai." Gaara's eyes widened. "I dont use it in spars", Raj continued,"Just in fights where one of us will end up dead." Gaara nodded, but was still shocked. The genin all made sure Tazna was fine and Raj, Rin, and Lao headed to the hospital as Kitou and Len escorted Tazna back to the Kazekage Tower. Rin walked up to a nurse and got directions to Kakashi's room. They headed up, eagerly to the room.

"Here it is", Lao said. They walked in and saw Kakashi drooling. He was watching a small TV which was showing the previews of Come Come Paradise:The Movie. Rin sighed at that.

"Perverted Father", she muttered as she walked to him. His mask remained on, but his hitai-ate was off to reveal his Sharingan eye. He didnt have a shirt and the genin could see him wrapped up tightly with bandages around his stomach.

"Yo", Kakashi said as he turned the TV off.

"Hello, sensei!", Lao said.

"Yo", Raj said.

"Perverted Father!", Rin yelled. Kakashi sighed.

"Is Tazna okay?", he asked,"I heard explosions."

"He was attacked twice now", Raj said.

"We took them out though!", Lao yelled,"With Kitou and Len's help!"

"Kitou and Len?", Kakashi asked.

"Gaara-san's children", Raj explained,"They attacked yesterday and ran off when I knocked out the older one, Tekagi Hakera. Ozu Nashima took him as they ran."

"What level were they?", Kakashi asked.

"Chuunin, maybe", Raj said,"They were strong, but lost through carelessness."

"How'd you beat Chuunins?", Kakashi asked.

"Well, I fought Hakera one on one and Kitou, Len, Rin, and Lao took on Nashima", Raj continued.

"Rin, Len, and Kitou were knocked out, but I kept him off Raj long enough for him to win", Lao said,"He seemed like a specialist on assassination techniques."

"Today we finished them", Rin said,"Raj killed Nashima and knocked out Hakera."

"Yeah, but Nashima was through double teaming and his carelessness", Raj said,"I didnt stand a chance on my own, but Raj distracted him and I killed him. Hakera was knocked out by his own carelessness. He used Hidden Mist Jutsu and I was able to see through it." Kakashi nodded.

"How'd you kill Nashima?", Kakashi questioned.

"A hijutsu of mine", Raj said,"64 Blades of the Hand. I used a kunai with my Jyuuken style." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What?", he gasped. Hyuugas were never that deadly. They could stop your chakra, but what Raj was saying he did was completely messing it up for life. "Well, in any case, I cant leave for another month", Kakashi said,"Some important organs were hit. It hurts like hell right now. Anyway, I am asked Kankorou if he can arrange something. Temari should be here by tonight. She will lead you home. She sent word to Naruto to send someone and she agreed so she could visit her brothers as well. The teacher for the next month...I am not sure of yet." The genin nodded.

"Okay", Raj said,"Well, we'll head back to the Kazekage Tower now." They began walking out, but then Raj was stopped.

"Raj", Kakashi said,"Wait. I have something to discuss with you." Raj walked back into the room and looked at his sensei. "You know Gaara holds a tailed beast as well, dont you?", Kakashi asked. Raj shook his head.

"No he doesnt", Raj said,"His daughter, Len, has it. Same way I have it from my father." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, dont fight her", Kakashi said,"If you two clashed, you could destroy the village. You and her demon may come forth while you fight." Raj nodded and walked out again. "Oh, and dont forget to pack your things!", Kakashi yelled,"You'll be leaving tomorrow!" They all nodded and walked out. They headed back to the Kazekage Tower. There, they saw a woman standing outside with what appeared to be a giant fan. She was talking, excitedly to Kankorou. Then Raj realized who it was and ran foward.

"Temari-san!", he yelled. Temari turned around and smiled at him. "How is Shika?"

"Hes fine", Temari replied,"Lazy as hell though. Like his father." Everyone laughed at that. "But more importantly, hows your sensei?"

"He is still healing", Rin answered that,"Hes good enough to be a pervert though." Temari chuckled.

"How so?", she asked.

"Hes drooling over the Come Come Paradise:The Movie!", she yelled.

"Yeah, a couple people are excited about that", Temari sighed. The group walked into the tower up to where Gaara sat. "Little brother!", she yelled out.

"Temari", Gaara nodded in recognition,"How is it going as the Leaf and Sand diplomat?"

"Okay", Temari said,"Shika passed as a genin." Gaara nodded.

"I've heard", he said,"Well, anyway, you are the replacement for Kakashi?"

"No", Temari replied,"Just taking them back. The replacement is decided upon their return." Gaara nodded. The genin headed for their room for sleep as Temari, Gaara, and Kankorou continued talking. They passed out instantly as they hit the matresses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey.Next chapter up.Thanks for the reviews.Next time I'll be thanking individual people for the reviews, probally.Anyway, next chapter will skip a little. It will give a little coverage on the adults and how they've been doing and on the childrens' lives as well.Im probally just gonna do that and then move on to the Chuunin Exams.And for those who think it is pretty strange that all the adults only had one child in Konoha, I am making it so some have more, but they are too young to graduate as of yet.Anyway, check for the next chapter, Flashbacks.


	11. Chapter 11:Flashbacks

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

S.S.(Sick Shit)-Probally some where along M rated.

A review I got earlier brought it to my attention that I didnt really explain everything about how the people look.Not that I dont like being corrected or anything, but I dont want to do it if I dont have to.If anyone else really cares, say so and I'll include a more thourough description of each character that matters up to this point.

**Flashbacks**

The three genin arrived home with Temari at noon. They were still trying to figure out who their next sensei would be. They walked through the town, silently. No one knew of Raj's demon inside him. They thought his father still held it and so left them alone. Raj saw the Hokage Tower come into view and grinned. He broke into a run, making everyone else run as well. They arrived at the door and opened it to lead the way. They saw no one at first, but as they walked into the Hokage's office, four people stood there. A black haired man with a chain mail type thing on and a lazy stare stood there. Next to him was a raven haired kid with a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on it and dark blue pants. The next man had long black hair with white, pupiless eyes. He wore a beige shirt and beige pants. The last man was a blonde haired man with strange whisker marks on his cheeks and bright blue eyes. He grinned as the genin and Temari walked in. Temari went the lazy looking guy and hugged him.

"Shikamaru", Temari said.

"Temari", he acknoledged.

"Well, kids, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and I have been discussing something", the blonde said.

"Naruto, who is gonna be the new sensei?", Sasuke asked.

"Well, Shikamaru only has his trade mark shadow skills, but not enough normal jutsus to be a sensei", Naruto, the Hokage, said,"Sasuke is a master of fire jutsus, but, as I heard, Rin already mastered them and I am a bit scared to put them in your care." Everyone chuckled at that except Sasuke who grunted. "Neji, you are powerful and could help Raj with his Byakugan, but your main jutsus involve the Byakugan which would basically center Raj as your main student. So, I have decided, I'll train you three."

"WHAT?", everyone yelled, surprised the Hokage would actually train the group himself. Two Jounin poofed into the office at that point. It was Asuma and Anko

"Hokage-sama", Asuma said,"We have word that...Tsunade-san is alive."

"WHAT?", everyone yelled again. The fifth had been gone for years now which is why Naruto had become the sixth. Naruto remembered the day horribly.

_Sound had began an invasion once again. A now 18 year old Naruto was guarding Tsunade. The Sound 5 began attacking the Hokage Tower directly. Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji stood against them. Naruto went back to make sure nothing happened to Tsunade. Chouji took Jirobou, Neji went for Kimimaru, Kiba went at Sakon and Ukon, and Lee was busy with Tayuya. Kidomaru saw everyone fighting and jumped at Chouji. Chouji was having trouble against two strong guys so he took out a pill and swallowed it. But to his surprise, Lee jumped out and kicked Jirobou back. Now it was Chouji VS Kidomaru, Neji VS Kimimaru, Kiba VS Sakon/Ukon, Lee VS Jirobou, and Tayuya ran for the Hokage office. She was about to break the door down and kill the Hokage, but Sasuke jumped down._

_"You wont get near the Hokage", Sasuke said. Everyone gasped, including the Sound 5 and turned to him._

_"SASUKE?", everyone yelled in unison. He had been part of Sound until now. Sasuke's Sharingan flared as he grinned at Tayuya._

_"You wont go any further", he repeated. Then he gave Tayuya a hard uppercut. Tayuya flew into the air and Sasuke followed. Naruto stood there next to Kakashi and Gai, waiting for the enemy. They were standing there heard everyone yell,"SASUKE?" Naruto started foward, but Kakashi stopped him._

_"No, your mission comes first", Kakashi said. Then five Sound-nin broke through the windows from each side. Ten in all. They went for Tsunade, but Naruto quickly made hand seals._

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he yelled as twenty of him appeared, blocking the way to Tsunade. They defeated the nin quickly with swift swipes of their kunai. "We'll protect the Hokage-sama!", they all yelled as the last one fell,"Even with our lives. They door that seperated the Hokage's office from the waiting room was closed, but Tsunade smiled at that._

'Thats the first time he hasnt called me baa-chan', _she thought. Then five nin burst into her room. The Sound-nin attacked her, but she swiped them all with a kick and they flew into the wall._

_"Still havent changed, eh, Tsunade?", Orochimaru's voice came. Naruto burst into the room, hearing the ninja, but saw Orochimaru standing there. "Its time I killed you like Sarutobi-sensei."_

_"Shut up, bastard!", Tsunade yelled as she made some seals. Naruto went to her side and began some seals as well. Orochimaru had already began his seals._

_"Kyuichose no Jutsu!", he yelled as a giant snake appeared._

_"Kyuichose no Jutsu!", Tsunade and Naruto said as well. Manda, the giant snake appeared along with Gamabunta and a giant slug, Kitsuii. Gamabunta looked up._

_"Ah, my son...", he said as he looked back at Manda,"So, we face Orochimaru?"_

_"Thats right, boss", Naruto said. Gamabunta drew his sword and got ready._

_"Ready, Kitsuii?", Tsunade whispered. The slug puckered it lips and went back. They were outside now, since the summons had broken the office they were in. "Zeshi Nensan!", Kitsuii yelled as it spit acid out. The acid went right for Manda._

_"Water Ball no Jutsu!", Gamabunta shouted, spitting a giant water ball at Manda as well. Manda jumped up and dodged the attacks._

_"Gotta do better than that", he hissed._

_"Then try this!", Gamabunta yelled as he went straight for Manda with his giant sword. Naruto got ready and as Manda bit the sword to stop it, Naruto jumped at Orochimaru. He landed next to him and punched him in the face. Orochimaru was shocked as he came back with a punch of his own, but missed as Naruto ducked. Naruto made some seals and grinned._

_"Kage Bunshin!", he yelled as more clones appeared. Orochimaru was surrounded, but grinned._

_"Thats it?", he asked. They each began hand seals, but different ones. each five did a different hand seals._

_"Kanashibari no Jutsu!", the first five to finish yelled. They froze Orochimaru in place, but it was a bigger effect since five Narutos used it._

_"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!", the next five yelled as flame shot out of their mouths. Five fireballs from each._

_"Shurikan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", the next five yelled. They threw five shurikans, but those split into ten. The dust began to clear and the first five that used the Body Freezing Jutsu disappeared from the strain. The dust cleared to reveal Orochimaru, burnt and bleeding from the attacks. The shurikans were still stuck in him. The last five grinned. Air began to form in their hands as they charged foward._

_"Rasengan!", they yelled as Orochimaru's eyes widened. But he had a chance to make some hand seals just before they hit. The dust cleared again and there was a giant door blocking Orochimaru. It had a black, monsterous face coming out of it._

_"Rashoumon...", Orochimaru panted,"The ultimate defence..." Naruto gritted his teeth as the Rasengan clones disappeared from lack of chakra. The last ten stood there for a second before charging foward._

_"Orochimaru!", Tsunade yelled as he slug got close,"Give up now!"_

_"Foolish...Hokage", he gasped as he jumped at her slug. He landed next to her on Kitsuii's head and punched her in the face. She fell off and was heading straight down for the ground when Orochimaru made some hand seals. "Senai Jashuu!", he yelled as snakes shot out of his sleeves at Tsunade. Tsunade was struck hard and flew into the ground. Naruto gasped._

_"BAA-CHAN!", he yelled,"DONT DIE!" Naruto's eyes flared up as they turned bright red. Red demonic chakra surged out of him. His nails grew longer and his whiskers became darker._

_"Ah, the Kyuubi", Orochimaru smirked. Naruto jumped at Orochimaru._

_"YOU WILL DIE, SNAKE BASTARD!", Naruto yelled as he struck Orochimaru in the chest. He flew off the slug's head and toward the ground. Naruto looked over the edge and saw Tsunade's body wasnt down there. Neither was Orochimaru. He looked over and saw Orochimaru jumping away with Kabuto who was carrying someone. He saw Kabuto pull a kunai out as he saw Naruto look and stabbed._

"How?", Naruto asked,"She was killed."

"Perhaps, but they still say they've seen her", Anko said. Raj was shocked. He was hiding with his teacher, Iruka, at the time. He knew how much Tsunade meant to his father and felt bad for not doing anything which is why he wanted to become stronger now. To protect the citizens of Konoha. Shikamaru looked at Temari and nodded.

"We'll be leaving", Shikamaru said,"Need to get up early for a mission, I guess." He and Temari left with that. Neji and Sasuke left as well to train. Asuma and Anko used the Body Flicker Jutsu to poof away. Raj, Rin, and Lao stood there, wondering what to do.

"Well, tomorrow we'll begin your new training", Naruto said,"You are free to go." Raj was remembering what Gaara had said about his daughter holding Shukaku. He began remembering the treachery he had gone through because of Kyuubi.

A six year old _Raj had gone to the grocery to get some food. He had his money ready and everything. He walked in and not even ten seconds after, the owner ran at him._

_"Get out, thief!", he yelled at Raj. The owner pulled out a knife and Raj ran out of the shop. "Thief!", he kept yelling,"Theif!" Rin watched in disgust from a few feet off, but as he passed, she saw he had money clutched in his hand. "Did you see that?", the owner asked to the crowded around,"The son of the demon child thinks he can come in here and steal stuff!" Rin then felt pity for him and walked away._

S.S.

_A couple days later, Raj was walking with his mother, Hinata, in the market. They had walked a little ways when they recieved hard glares. They heard the whispers as well._

_"Hey, thats the kid born from the demon child", one would say._

_"And thats the bitch who married him", another would continue. Raj was enraged. No one should speak about his mother that way._

_"Hey!", he yelled,"Dont speak to my mom like that!" One man grinned as he strolled over._

_"You got guts to talk to adults like that, punk", the man said,"And your mom is a bitch for marrying that evil father of yours!" He grabbed Hinata's arm. "Hey, baby", he said,"Why dont you go with a real man? Not some stupid demon child." Hinata tried pulling her arm away, but he had a tight grip. It was also night so not many people were out. She was pulled into an alley as Raj followed, horrified._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!", he shouted._

_"Shut up, punk", the man said, slapping the kid hard._

_"Dont touch my son!", Hinata yelled,"I may not look it, but I am a ninja!" She began to pull a kunai out, but another kunai flew out of no where and knocked it out of her hand. The man's grin turned evil as he grabbed Hinata's coat and tore it open. Another man had appeared to keep Hinata's arms back. Her coat was taken off, revealing a black t-shirt that was immediately torn off, revealing a black bra. That was torn off as well, revealing Hinata's nice sized boobs._

_"Yeah, baby...", the man said, sounding, slightly drunk. He began licking her tits and kiss Hinata. He began tearing her pants and black underwear off now. His grin grew wider and more vicious. Raj rose and made a couple of hand seals while the two men focused on his mother._

_"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY!", he yelled, to his mother's surprise since he never really cursed,"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Three Rajs appeared and went at them. He was again slapped hard and flew back. The two men pulled down their pants and began humping her. The one with her arms was humping from behind while the other went from the front. Raj rose, angrily. Memories began coming back to him. He was taken from his mother and raped before, but his father saved him. Raj went foward and punched the one in front hard. The guy came back and punched him hard in the face, making him fly back._

_"NARUTO!", Hinata shrieked at the top of her lungs._

_"Get back, you stupid kid!", he yelled. They continued raping Hinata as she screamed and then Raj became angrier._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!", he shouted,"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Red chakra formed around him and he grabbed the front one by the shoulder with sharpened nails. He pulled him back and slammed him into a wall, crushing his skull. The second man got up, his pants pulled up, and started to run, but was killed as Raj stabbed him with his hand. Hinata was shocked, but still sobbing. Two ninjas jumped down and advance on the two as Raj reverted back and passed out, but suddenly, Naruto jumped down and killed each of them with kunai._

_"Hinata?", Naruto yelled, going to her side. Neji jumped down, having heard the screams as well._

_"Hinata...", Neji whispered. Naruto and Neji lifted her up and took her back to Naruto's place. Hanabi, who had shown up by following Neji jumped down and assisted them by carrying Raj. She was a Chuunin now. The group made their way to Naruto's apartment and got the two settled in as Naruto dressed Hinata back up in a night gown she owned._

Raj shivered as he remembered. Naruto saw him and frowned. He decided he should probally change the subject to keep him occupied.

"So you met Gaara?", he asked. The group nodded. "Yeah, pretty scary in a fight", Naruto said.

"You fought him?", Lao asked. Naruto nodded with a grin as he began talking about it.

_Sasuke was beaten up and on a tree branch as Sakura was slowly being crushed. A giant raccoon stood above everything, but there was also a giant toad, Gamabunta, standing there. Gaara was on the head and had caused him to sleep to awaken Shukaku's full strenth. Gamabunta was discussing something with Naruto and he agreed to it. Gamabunta grinned, sorta._

_"Time to finish this!", he yelled, running foward and jumping to dodge an air ball. "Now, Naruto!", he yelled._

'Something with teeth and claws...something with teeth and claws...', _Naruto thought. Then he figured it out. "Henge no Jutsu!", he shouted as he and Gamabunta turned into the nine tailed fox. They gripped on to Gaara and Naruto jumped off to Gaara. He punched him hard in the face, awakening him._

_"NOOOO", Shukaku yelled,"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN STUCK IN HERE?" His power decreased as Gaara awoke and got angry. He trapped Naruto in a bunch of sand and began crushing him, but then a red chakra force appeared there. It burst the sand away as Kyuubi Naruto appeared. Shukaku began disappeared. Gaara and Naruto flew on to seperate tree branches. They both rose._

_"One more strike", Naruto said. They both jumped at each other and ended up landing on the ground. Gaara looked over at Naruto who was unconcience._

_"Naruto, huh...", Gaara whispered as he passed out too._

"Wow", Lao whispered. The three had been listening intently to all of this.

"Okay, you three go home", Naruto said,"I'll begin training tomorrow so come to the field at 6:00AM." The three nodded and left without a word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is.Not many flashbacks, but I got tired of writing all of this.Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12:Chuunin Exams, First Test

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

S.S.(Sick Shit)-Probally some where along M rated.

This chapter is skipping through a couple weeks.It was about a month and two weeks since the last chapter took place.It may be confusing, but I had nothing to really fill in this time so I skip to the Chuunin exams.

**Chuunin Exams, First Test**

The genin of Team 7 were still trained by Naruto because, although Kakashi got out a two weeks ago, he was still in no condition for strenuous activity. Naruto had taught them many styles and helped them with jutsus and the genin were strong as Kakashi noticed, watching them. At the end of one session, Naruto had them all come to him instead of sending them off.

"Next week the Chuunin Exams are to begin", Naruto announced,"You may enter or you may not. Fill this out and hand it in to your sensei. Kakashi will take them. Just give it to him within a week." Raj filled it out immediately and handed it to Kakashi before jumping off to follow his father. Rin headed home to think this over as Lao finished his up, but decided not to hand it in yet. They all figured they'd do it, but they wanted to think about it.

A week later...

The genin team met in front of the door to the first exam silently. Raj looked at Lao and they nodded. He looked to Rin and they nodded. Raj and Lao opened the door and the three walked in. To their surprise, there were dozens of ninja here. They looked around the room and saw a variety. Grass, Mist, Cloud, Rain, and even Sound-nin, who Leaf was warring with, was here. They went over and sat down, silently gauging the competition.

"What do you think, guys?", Raj asked.

"We can beat them", Lao answered. Raj and the others remained silent until Raj felt a presence approach them. He quickly punched the air behind him, stopping right in front of a Sand-nin's face. They were all surprised at who they stared at.

"Kitou?", Raj gasped.

"Len?", Rin was less surprised, but still surprised.

"Who is he?", Lao asked, pointing to a black haired kid. He wore a dark red shirt with black pants and had a katana sheathed at his side. His hitai-ate was tied around his forehead, normally.

"I am Asukara", he answered,"We didnt meet last time. I was with my father on a mission."

"Why didnt your team go with you?", Raj asked.

"It was a family mission", Asukara said,"Didnt involve my team." The group nodded silently. Leaf-nin began making their way there. It was Team Asuma and Team Kurenai.

"Cousin", Yin acknoledged with a slight bow.

"Yin", Raj said,"You dont have to be so formal." Yin smiled at that. Shin was silently listening to the conversation and Chouza was eating chips. Shika, Sakura, and Kima stood to the left of them now.

"Hey, guys", Sakura said, joyfully.

"Hey, Sakura", Raj said,"Shika. Kima." Kima nodded in reply and Shika just stared at the ceiling, uncaringly. They stood there a while talking when Lao piped up.

"So, what do you think our chances are?", he asked.

"Well, our parents did well on their first try", Yin said.

"My mother lost to Uncle Neji, but my father beat him and your father, Kima." Kima nodded.

"Yeah, my father lost to Naruto in the prelims for the third round", Kima said.

"Well, my mother tied with Ino and my father defeated some Sound-nin disguised as Leaf-nin and Gaara", Sakura said,"Or would have if the Sound and Sand invasion hadnt began."

"My father defeated Kin from the Sound, but gave up against my mother even though he would have won", Shika said, finally entering the conversations. Suddenly, five men poofed into the room.

"Attention!", a man with a black rubber cap thing on his head with the Leaf hitai-ate under it said. He wore a black shirt with black pants and a black trench coat. "I am Morino Ibiki and will be hosting the first part of the exams", he said,"Follow me." He led the mass of genin into a big room filled with desks. "Sit down", he ordered,"The first part is a writen test. No cheating either. The other Jounin and ANBU here are to ensure that you dont. Get caught three times and you fail." Everyone gasped and the Leaf-nin noted that two Sharingan users were among the watching Jounin. One was Sasuke. The other was an unfamiliar boy as of recently. Uchiha Obito had been found wandering around. He said that he had survived being crushed by falling rocks by a special ninja. The ninja saved him by performing a teleportation jutsu as Kakashi and Rin had gone off for vengence. They hadnt found his body upon returning. Now he had returned with one eye missing and wore his hitai-ate in a fashion similar to Kakashi. He also wore the same type of dark blue clothing Sasuke wore.

"Better not cheat", one Jounin said with a grin. Ibiki walked around, handing the tests out. The genin looked on in shock. Raj was having trouble with all of the nine questions.

_What the...These arent questions suited for a genin..._ He thought that, worried of failing. He glanced at Rin and saw her slowly jotting down answers. Her eyes flashed red for a moment which seemed strange to Raj. He then thought of something. He activated Byakugan and looked at someone right in front of him. He saw the answers clearly as the man wrote them down quickly. Raj followed his lead. Kima was relying on her dog to sniff out who had the answers and tell him what they were by watching them. Sakura used her Sharingan to copy the man Raj was watching's hand as the pencil moved. Lao was worried. He didnt know a thing. Yin activated Byakugan to spy. Shin used some bugs to go around and get answers while Chouza used an ability passed down from his mother and possessed several people for answers. Shika knew the answers and jotted them down quickly for his brilliant IQ. Several teams were taken out. Particularly, most by the Uchihas. It was an hour before Ibiki finally spoke.

"Time for the tenth question", he said,"Last time I was here was during some of your parents' Chuunin Exams. Last time they saw this rule here. Now you get to see it. If you want to, you may turn down the Chuunin Exams and try next time. If you fail to answer correctly, you all fail!" Everyone went still. They tried to decide if they should fail or not. Rin looked from Raj to Lao deciding if they could do this. Raj wasnt worried for his father had told stories of the exams before. He knew what was coming. One boy jumped out of his seat.

"I quit!", he yelled,"Sorry, guys." Another jumped up. In total, five teams left before Ibiki spoke again.

"Anyone else?", he asked, waiting a couple of seconds. "Good, the last question of the exam...", Ibiki began and trailed off,"You pass."

"WHAT?", everyone yelled except for lazy or anti-social people like Shika and Shin and Raj, who knew what would happen.

"That was the last test", Ibiki explained,"You all probally noticed the questions were too hard for genin, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, that was to see if you were good with spying...If you arent, bad things may happen. Thing that would make you wish they would kill you." Ibiki took off his cap, revealing horrible wounds. Indents in his skull, burns, slashes, very horrible. "The last questions was to see if you were brave. If you werent, you wouldnt be cut for Chuunin." Everyone nodded. A knock at the door came as everything was explained. "Come in", Ibiki said. TenTen stepped in.

"I am the examiner to the second exam", she said with a grin,"Follow me." Everyone rose and followed. Outside, they came to the Forest of Death. "Here!", TenTen shouted,"You must stay gather two scrolls. You are given one and you must find the other." Everyone nodded as they got in line for the scrolls. Raj, Rin, and Lao recieved an earth scroll. Shika, Sakura, and Kima recieved an earth scroll as well. Yin, Chouza, and Shin recieved the heaven scroll. The different genin teams all seperated to different gate. "Now go!" Everyone took off from their gates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres the first exam.The second exam takes place in the next chapter.Most likely will have prelims like the original series, but that because the main genin cant be beaten in the second exam.It takes the fun out of one on one fights if I cant put them up against each other.Anyway, review.


	13. Chapter 13:Forest of Death

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Forest of Death**

Raj, Lao, and Rin had agreed to stay together, just in case. Raj jumped from tree to tree with Lao and Rin by his side. He had Byakugan ready and look to his left. There were three Sound genin jumping along the branches.

"Did Konoha forgive the Sound?", Raj asked Rin.

"No, but the nations agreed to end hostilities during the Chuunin exams", Rin answered. Raj nodded and looked to the right. Three Grass genin jumped through the trees. Then Raj spotted a Mist genin group fighting a Sand genin group.

"There", he said,"Whoever wins, we'll fight." They rushed foward and saw the two teams fighting. One Sand-nin was down, one was bleeding horribly, and one had lost his arm. The Mist-nin didnt look that hurt. They stood there in black cloaks, silently watching the Sand, injured. One went foward and grabbed their scroll.

"Okay...We have both", he announced to his team. The team was ready to jump away, but Raj, Rin, and Lao jumped down.

"We'll be taking that", Lao grinned. The Mist-nin grunted and stuck the scroll inside his cloak.

"You dont stand a chance", he said. They each walked out with their own styles. One used taijutsu as Lao saw him go into the Iron Fist stance. Raj saw one with a sword and decided to step foward. The last one was for Rin. They all went into their own stances.

---

Lao and the unknown Mist-nin stood at each other with the Iron Fist style.

"Same style, eh?", he grinned,"I am Tai, but you wont live to say that to anyone." He charged foward quickly. Lao just side stepped him and landed a jab on his shoulder. Tai grunted and twirled around to face Lao. He charged foward and went for a kick, but Lao jumped over him and as he turned around to face him, Lao connected a kick to his jaw.

"Konoha Senpuu!", Lao shouted. Tai flew into the air and Lao grinned. _I cant reveal my father's teachings till the third exam...Better finish this with lame techniques._ Lao jumped after him and managed to kick so he went into a backflip and got Tai in between the legs. Tai's eyes widened in shock.

"Holy...", he muttered in pain. Lao grabbed on to Tai and grinned.

"I'll finish this here", he said. They flew toward the ground quickly and crashed. Lao walked out of the dust, but sank to the ground quickly. Both unconcience.

---

"You cant win...They said Zabuza had killed everyone during his genin test...I survived and took my own", the man said,"My name is Sasame...Prepare to die, Hyuuga." Raj went into his Jyuuken stance as Sasame went into his own stance with quick seals. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted as several clones appeared from water. Raj grinned. He counted five Sasames now.

"You arent the only one who can do that", Raj said,"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Twenty Rajs appeared with grins on their faces. They charged quickly. Two were taken quickly by a Water Clone, but then two more embedded kunai into them. The others charged foward ready. They threw kunai that were blocked and got the group from the back until one was left. "You're all alone now!", Raj yelled. Sasame just grinned.

"You would think that...", he said,"But I have just narrowly showed you my true skills! Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Mist began swirling around them. Sasame was sure of victory now as he charged at Raj with his sword ready to slice. But as he swung down, Raj caught the blade in between his hands.

"You need more than this to trick my Byakugan!", Raj yelled as he kicked Sasame in the stomach, sending him back. Sasame was about to make more hand seals, but had to jump out of the way as Raj finished his and shot fireballs at him. Sasame was having trouble as about ten fireballs shot at him from different directions. All the clones poofed away from lack of chakra, leaving the real Raj standing before him, kunai ready. Sasame charged foward with his fists ready and he grinned widly as he punched, but disappeared in a blur as Raj dodged. Raj let his Byakugan look all around him, but he couldnt see him. "Where could he be hiding now?", Raj whispered to himself. Then two hands grabbed his ankles from the ground.

"Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu!", he heard Sasame yell from below as he was pulled under. Sasame came out of the ground in front of him, grinning. "Now what?", he asked.

"You havent won yet", Raj said as he poofed away, revealing a log.

"Damn!", Sasame shouted,"Kawarimi no Jutsu..." Raj grinned as he ran at Sasame from behind.

"Hakke Rakujuu Yonshou!", Raj yelled as he began striking Sasame's chakra points,"2...4...8...16...32...64 Strikes of the Palm!" Sasame fell to the ground unconcience as the Mist faded. Raj ran to Lao to assist him.

---

Rin and the last of the Mist-nin faced off. He was either ninjutsu or genjutsu specialist since he didnt have a taijutsu stance. They got ready and Rin started by throwing kunai at him. He jumped above it and made some seals with a grin.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!", the man yelled as three of him appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kai!", Rin quickly countered, causing the two fakes to poof away.

"Hmmm...Well, I am Shinji...You wont be passing", he said.

"We'll see", Rin replied,"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Several fireballs shot out of her mouth and surrounded her opponent. Then they all flew into him, exploding on impact. The Mist-nin did not stand there when the smoke cleared, but a puddle of water was there.

"Come on!", Shinji yelled,"Is that all?" She turned around and there were five Shinjis there. Rin charged foward, but then Shinji hit two of his clones, turning them to water. Rin was confused. Shinji defeated his other two clones with kunai and grinned. Rin was just confused. "I am the strongest of the group and probally the smartest...Watch this!" He made some seals and said,"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Two of the puddles on either side of Shinji turned into a big piller as it shot at Rin. From behind, she just noticed it was moderately bigger than the other four were and that came at her as well. Rin jumped up easily and grinned.

"Need more than that!", Rin said.

"I havent even started!", Shinji yelled as he finished his hand seals. "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A medium sized dragon shot up from the giant blast of water and it flew up at her. She was hit, but poofed into smoke. Shinji gritted his teeth. "Dammit...", he muttered as he looked around. He saw her coming from the every direction and he grinned. "Thats all you got?", he asked. He spun in a circle with his kunai, but each of them disappeared. "What?", he yelled in surprised. He was then knocked unconcience from a powerful blow to the head from Rin's elbow. Raj had recieved the scroll needed from his enemy and they walked away, but saw more ninja coming out of the woods. Rin shoved everyone into the bushes along with her so they could hide and watch. They were Sound-nin.

"Man...How are we suppose to find this scroll when the only ninja we find are knocked out?", a man said. He were a black shirt with dark blue pants and had a katana slinged across his back. Raj, Rin, and Lao had their heads bent low to keep quite when they heard another voice that surprised them.

"Stop complaining, Haru", a voice oddly familiar called out. Raj's eyes widened in shock as he looked. Hakera stood there with two more genin.

"Why are you talking?", Haru asked,"You shouldnt even be here!"

"Well, your teammate died and I failed my mission", he replied,"Do you think I want to take the freaking Chuunin Exams again?" Hakera's team moved on and the Leaf genin saw another person. He was completely silent the entire time and looked a bit like Shin except he didnt wear sunglasses and his trench coat was black. Rin hadnt cared about any of this. She had her own question.

_Who was Shinji? How could a genin use such a high leveled jutsu?_ She continued thinking, but quickly snapped out of it. "Lets go guys...", she whispered. They began walking, but were blocked by Hakera.

"Thought I sensed someone watching us", Hakera said with a smile, but then it quickly faded as he looked at Raj. "I would kill you for killing Nashima, but that isnt good enough", Hakera said, grimly,"I will show Orochimaru-sama how strong I can be by killing the Kyuubi brat!" Lao and Rin gasp as they look at Raj. "The third exam...Just wait, Raj", Hakera said as he jumped into the trees and ran off. Rin and Lao couldnt believe it as Raj brought his head down in shame.

"Is that true?", Rin asked. Raj nodded.

"If you scorn me in disgust or want a new team, I wouldnt blame you", Raj said,"It wouldnt be any different than the rest of this village." Raj jumped up and ran off. Rin and Lao were confused.

"What is he talking about?", Lao asked.

"During our training, someone told me that he let Kyuubi's chakra out a bit...I took it as a rumor, but she had already told most of the village...You were out training with your father, correct?" Lao nodded. "Thats why you dont know...Hokage-sama told the village to leave Raj alone for he still held Kyuubi...I told the girl and she stopped, scared of me fighting her...I guess it were true." Lao looked down.

"Lets go after him", Lao said, grinning. Rin looked at him puzzled.

"Most people would be scared or hateful", she said,"Why not you?"

"My father told me of the Kyuubi holder already", Lao said,"He was friends with Hokage-sama before Raj got the Kyuubi so why cant I be friends with a Kyuubi holder? Lets go get him and show him that not everyone in the village is scornful or hateful toward him!" Rin nodded, smiling now.

"Yeah", she said. They jumped off after him.

---

Night fell and Raj still ran for the center of the Forest of Death. He jumped down into a clearing and sat down on the side of a tree, tears going down his cheeks._ The village hates me as it is...Why would I expect those two to be my friends?_ He looked up and saw three Rain genin jumped down to the clearing.

"Heh, so what scrolls do you have?", a black haired boy asked. He had a umbrella strapped on his back. The other two had umbrellas too, but he had two strapped in a X form on his back. The other two was a boy with blonde hair and a girl with long, blue hair.

"Whats it to you?", Raj asked, wiping his tears quickly and sending off killer intent. The girl got nervous and took a step back, but the leader went foward.

"Oh, a tough one, huh?", he asked, grinning,"Lets see how good you really are!" He made some seals three of him appeared. "Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted. Then all three of him took out their umbrellas and threw them at the sky. They each opened up, surrounding Raj from above while the other two genin threw their umbrellas as well. Raj got ready for impact as he saw senbons fly at him from all the umbrellas. But the impact never came.

"Fire Shield no Jutsu!", he heard Rin shout. He opened his eyes to see flames dancing around him as the senbons burst into flames. The flames dyed out and then he saw Lee.

"Konoha Senpuu!", he shouted as he kicked in a circle between the three, sending them flying into trees.

"Guys?", Raj asked, surprised,"Why help me?"

"It doesnt matter if you have a demon inside you", Rin answered,"We have both been taught by our fathers about the Kyuubi and the boy who had it sealed in him."

"If it werent for him, this village wouldnt even be standing", Lao finished,"My father was friends with your father, Lao...I dont care what anyone says. You are a friend to me." Raj smiled.

"Thank you...Now lets finish this test!", he yelled. They all smiled and nodded as they jumped away.

---

"Damn, those kids packed a punch", Shinji said as he healed his comrades' wounds.

"Ugh...", Tai said, getting up,"That kid...Lao...He didnt even give his full power..."

"None of them did", Sasame said, rising as well.

"Neither did we", Shinji smirked as the others smirked as well,"Come time for the finals, we'll show them." The three jumped away with that.

---

"Those kids...Will I be able to take on Raj at full power?", Hakera asked a very pale, snake like man wearing a big rimmed, purple hat with the kanji for kage was written on it.

"I'll be sure of it, Hakera", the man said, raising a bandaged hand.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama!", Hakera said with a grin. He ran out and a man with long, white hair walked out, pushing his glasses back up his face with his middle finger.

"Are you sure you will let him go all out?", the man asked.

"Yes...Yes", Orochimaru said,"This should be very interesting, Kabuto." Kabuto smiled evily and nodded.

"If you say so, Orochimaru-sama", Kabuto said as he disappeared into the shadows again.

---

Raj, Rin, and Lao all jumped down to the Hokage Tower at the edge of the forest. They walked in together and saw something written on the wall.

_If you lack mind, seek the heaven scroll. If you lack strenth, seek the earth scroll. If you have both, then you are set. Open your scrolls._ Raj and Rin took out the scrolls and each opened one. Then a puff of smoke appeared and Iruka stood there.

"Hello, children", he said with a smile,"Congradulations on passing the second exam. Now follow me." The children followed Iruka to a large room where many genin and represenatives of each Hidden Village stood there. Raj looked around and grinned. It was made up of Hakera's team, the Leaf genin, Kitou and Len's team, and the Mist-nin they had fought before. Naruto looked over the crowd from where the represenatives stood. There was Naruto, Orochimaru, Gaara, a Cloud Jounin, a Grass Jounin, a Waterfall Chuunin, and a Rain ANBU stood there. They were waiting for a Mist represenative. They had recieved word that it was the Mizukage himself coming.

"Genin of the Hidden Village!", Naruto announced,"Congradulations on passing the second exams, but too many have passed thus far! For this we must have a prelims! No rest, just start the fights here! We shall begin as soon as the Mizukage arrives." Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a man with a blue, wide rimmed hat with the kanji for kage on it.

"Sorry I am late, Hokage-sama", the Mizukage said. He took his position with the others and watched.

"Okay, we shall begin immediatly", Naruto announced. He looked around the upper part where the Jounin and ANBU had moved the genin too. Sasuke, Neji, and Obito were there in their ANBU gear. Hinata was watching in her Chuunin outfit. She had greeted Yin's genin group as she was a Chuunin instructer. Kiba was a Tracker-nin, standing beside Shino and Shikamaru, Jounin. Sakura was next to Sasuke in her Chuunin medic's gear while Ino stood with Chouji as a Special Jounin. Temari was the Sand and Leaf ambassador by marrying a Leaf-nin, but was in Jounin gear. Chouji was a high Chuunin, probally Jounin level, but he never really wanted to and decided to train Chouza a lot and stay a Chuunin. TenTen was in Jounin gear and so was Rock Lee. Asuma and Kurenai were in a Jounin suit, but Gai was in an ANBU suit as he was a special ANBU and Kakashi was absent so he could rest. Shizune stood next to Sakura as a Jounin medic. Then a man stepped out. It was Genma.

"Ah, another Chuunin exam...Second time I've been here for prelims to a third exam", he said,"Well, anyway, our first match up is..." He looked at the screen that suddenly flashed. "Sabaku no Len VS Sabaku no Kitou!" Raj gasped as he looked at the two jump down into the ring.

"Never thought this would happen", Kitou said as he got ready. Len got ready as well.

"I thought if anything it would have been in the finals", Len said. They stood ready.

"Okay, then...Ready...", Genma began. The two glared at each other. "GO!" The two jumped at each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, hope you liked this chapter...Damn, it was longer than usual.Anyway, watch for the next chapter, Sibling Rivalry!Len VS Kitou!


	14. Chapter 14:Sibling Rivalry! Len VS Kitou

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Sibling Rivalry! Len VS Kitou!**

Kitou and Len rushed foward and clashed in the middle. They jumped up and threw the kunais at the same time, making them clash again. Len made some seals as did Kitou.

"Sand Ball no Jutsu!", Len and Kitou yelled at the same time. They both hit in the center and made an explosion of sand. Kitou made more seals and pointed his hand at Len.

"Sand Stream no Jutsu!", he shouted as sand rushed out of his palm and hit Len in the chest. She backflipped to keep herself up and ran foward, making seals.

"Sand Claw no Jutsu!", she yelled as her hands became claws made of sand. Kitou made seals again too.

"Suna no Tate!", he yelled, making a wall of sand appear in front of him and stopping Len's attack. Everyone stood in awe at their strenth. Gaara remained uncaring as he watched his children fight. Kitou ran at Len and she blocked, but Kitou stepped up using her arm as leverage and jumped over her, finishing some seals. "Sand Stream no Jutsu!", he shouted, hitting Len in the back and sending her to the ground. He pulled out two smoke bombs and threw them around the arena, making lots of smoke. Len rose and ran around looking for Kitou. She saw him running at her with a kunai and she slashed his face. Realizing she made a direct hit, she gasped. She wanted to beat her brother, not kill him.

"Sand Stream no Jutsu!", he shouted from behind and she realized what happened as 'Kitou' turned to sand. She was struck again in the back and flew foward. Len put her hand on the ground and spun herself around to face Kitou.

"Suna Shurikan!", she shouted sending shurikans made of sand at him.

"Suna Shurikan!", he copied sending the same amount. They canceled each other out, but Kitou grinned. "Suna Shurikan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted as several more sand shurikans appeared and continued at Len. She jumped out of the way, but he leg got pretty scratched up.

"Damn...I might have to finish this quick", she whispered as she held up her hand,"I am sorry, Kitou." She made seals and held her hand toward Kitou. He gasped as he noticed the seals. "Sabaku Kyuu!", she shouted as sand covered Kitou.

"Len?", he shouted,"What are you doing? That jutsu...!" Kitou passed out from the pressure and Len let him go.

"Sorry, brother", she whispered as Genma lifted his hand toward Len.

"Winner is Sabaku no Len!", he shouted. Len went to the viewing part with her team as the screen began flashing again. It went through names until two were down.

"Hyuuga Yin VS Suka Hakera!", he shouted,"Begin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres the sibling fight.I tried dragging it out with made up jutsu, but they would have gotten weakened by now as genin.Hakera and Yin are up next in Byakugan VS Suka


	15. Chapter 15:Byakugan VS Suka

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Byakugan VS Suka**

The two stood ready. Hakera was grinning while Yin was serious. Hakera quickly jumped at her, but she ducked down and flipped him behind her. She went into her Jyuuken stance as he rose.

"I may have to use my bloodline here", he said,"If I want to beat Byakugan that is..." Yin made a seal and activated Byakugan. She charged foward, but Hakera made a seal two and activated a bloodline. She struck him at several chakra points with no problem or opposition.

"You cant use your jutsus now", Yin grinned.

"Oh, really?", he asked, making seals,"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Five Hakeras appeared in a puff of smoke. They all jumped into the air and make a somersault, bringing their heels down on several parts of a surprised Yin. "Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi!", he yelled as he completed his combo. Yin back away.

"How?", she yelled,"I hit several chakra points!" Hakera grins.

"My bloodline", he replied,"It lets me increase the defence of my inner organs. I could survive a kunai to the heart if I put enough energy to it. I could stop my bones from breaking by reinforcing them. In this case, I reinforced my chakra points." Yin gritted her teeth.

"We'll see how long you can do that!", she yelled running foward. She began going for the chakra points again. "Two...Four...Eight...Sixteen...Thirty two...Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!", she yelled as she tried closing sixty four of the three hundred sixty four tenketsus. She finished it off with another jutsu. "Hakke Kusho!", she shouted as she thrust two hands out. She hit Hakera with a strong chakra push and he flew back. He got up, chuckling.

"Running low on chakra?", he asked, but Yin noticed he was weakening in his defence.

"Not yet!", she yelled running at him. She nailed five chakra points before being punched causing her to fly back. She did a flip and then came back at Hakera, but was kicked up.

"Now!", Hakera shouted,"Suka! Byakugan!" His eyes changed from dark blue to white. It looked like Byakugan. Yin was startled, but what into her stance. Hakera went into the same stance.

"What?", she asked, surprised.

"Suka lets me copy your abilities if they are used against me", he said,"So far, I have Byakugan, Hakke Kusho, and Hakke Rokujuyon Sho." He charged foward and nailed her in one chakra point. He pinpointed a second and thrust both hands at it. "Hakke Kusho!", he shouted as the blast came again and hit Yin's chakra point. Genma looked at Yin, carefully.

"Winner is Suka Hakera!", he shouted. Raj was enraged. He jumped down and ran to Yin.

"Yin!", he yelled as he team came down as well. Shin studies over her wounds quickly as Chouza looked worried. Shin rose.

"She'll live", he said.

"Good", Chouza sighed in relief.

"Hakera!", Raj shouted,"This time I'll be sure to finish what we started in Suna!" Hakera laughed.

"You will try", he said as he walked back to his team. He looked at the represenatives and saw Naruto looking sympathetic, Gaara looking surprised at Hakera's mere pressence here, realizing that it was the one that lived in Suna, and Orochimaru smiled, amused. The medics took Yin away and Raj was fuming as he watched Hakera. The three went back to their teams and waited for the next announcement.

"Next match is...", Genma said as he watched the board,"Okuzawa Shinji VS Akimichi Chouza!" The two stepped out.

"Man, I get the fat ass?", he asked. Chouza got angry.

"Dont call me fat!", he yelled. He was fuming as Genma sighed.

"Begin!", he shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all those that like Yin in this story, I am sorry, but this works into my story as you will see later.Anyway, next time is Chouza VS Shinji! Raj's Easy Match!Two matches in one because if I had Raj's in, it would barely be a worth a chapter.


	16. Chapter 16:Chouza VS Shinji

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Chouza VS Shinji!**

Shinji charged foward, pulling out a kunai. He slashed with it, but Chouza dodged and got around to behind Shinji, pulling out his own kunai. The two slashed and clashed before jumping back. Chouza threw his, making Shinji throw his to block. Chouza made some hand seals.

"Nikudan Sensha!", he shouted. His body grew and he began rolling at Shinji at full speed. Shinji jumped up to dodge, but Chouza turned and went at him again. Shinji quickly dodged to the side as Chouza changed direction again. Shinji made some seals and jumped over Chouza again. Chouza came back at him, but Shinji stood his ground this time.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!", Shinji yelled as a ball of water shot from his mouth at the Akimitchi. He flew into the air and landed behind Shinji, going out of his Meat Tank Jutsu. "Nice trick, Akimichi", he panted. Chouza charged foward, ready to make a powerful punch.

"Gen Gaki!", he shouted as he grew bigger and punched Shinji in the face. He flew back, but poofed into a log.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!", Shinji shouted from below as he pulled Chouza down so only his head was seen in the ground. Shinji appeared in front of him. "He cant move", Shinji said to Genma as he backed away,"I'd say I one." Genma nodded.

"Winner is Okuzawa Shinji!", Genma yelled,"Next up is..." He looked at the screen and as it stopped, everyone gasped at the turn out. "Next up is Uzumaki Raj VS Uchiha Sakura!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, but I didnt want Chouza to be overpowered as a genin so I needed to end it quick since there was no water around Shinji couldnt use better jutsus.It would have been boring kunai stuff if I tried making it longer.Anyway, R&R.Next chapter will be Byakugan VS Sharingan! Uzumaki VS Uchiha!


	17. Chapter 17:Byakugan VS Sharingan!

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Byakugan VS Sharingan!Uzumaki VS Uchiha!**

Raj and Sakura both stepped into the ring as Sasuke jumped down beside Naruto. Genma looked at each of the opponents.

_Byakugan against Sharingan, huh? Should be interesting._

"So, do you think your son stands a chance?", Sasuke smirked next to Naruto.

"More than a chance, Sasuke-teme", Naruto replied,"I have taught him moves you wouldnt believe...But knowing him, he is saving them for the finals."

"You wouldnt believe what my girl has learned", Sasuke said,"She has her mother's healing abilities and my own fighting abilities."

"Raj has my moves and the attitude I used to have combined with the Hyuuga attitude and Hinata and Neji's teaching in the Jyuuken style", Naruto smirked,"Along with a couple of trick of his own." Sasuke grinned with Naruto as they watched their children go into their stances.

"Ready, Raj?", Sakura asked.

"I should be asking you", Raj grinned. Sakura grinned too.

"Begin!", Genma yelled as the two jumped at each other. Sakura threw a punch, but Raj knocked her fist away and kicked her in the side. She flew to the side, but quickly got back up. Raj made some seals.

"Fireball no Jutsu!", he shouted as a flaming ball shot out from his mouth at Sakura. Sakura reacted quickly with her own seals.

"Suiton!", she shouted as water came up and stopped the fireball. The two locked eyes as they stood there, neither making a move. Raj made a seal.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted making three clones appear beside him.

"Kai!", Sakura shouted quickly with a hand seal, making the clones poof away.

"Fine, lets just get serious", Raj said as he made a hand seal.

"I agree", Sakura said, making a hand seal for herself.

"Byakugan!", he shouted.

"Sharingan!", she shouted at the same time as Raj. The two ran at each other. Raj was quick with jabs at the chakra points, but Sakura saw his movements with the Sharingan and dodged every time. He went with a kick at her head and she ducked. She then grinned as she punched his leg, making him lose balance and fall. Sakura jumped back as did Raj. Sakura threw a kunai, but Raj caught it and threw it back, making Sakura dive to the side and dodge. Raj looked at the different chakra points and took out a kunai.

"Sakura, Im sorry for what I am about to do", Raj whispered. _Just hit one chakra point...It shouldnt kill her..._ Raj was about to run foward, but stopped as he realized what could happen. She wouldnt die, but he would permanantly mess up her chakra. Raj put the kunai away and made some hand seals. "I cant do that", he whispered,"But I can do this...Fireball no Jutsu!" A fireball shot out of his mouth and almost hit Sakura, but she leaped out of the way at the last minute. She charged foward and tried a horizontal slash. Raj went back so the slash went above him and then backflipped, kicking Sakura in the jaw on the way.

"This is a tougher fight than I thought...", Sakura said, wiping some blood from her mouth.

"Yeah, but there is a difference between us", Raj said,"You wont be able to win because you have less motive than me."

---

Naruto and Sasuke looked on in awe at their children.

"They've sure grown up", Naruto said with his fox like grin.

"Yeah, but your kid doesnt stand a chance", Sasuke said,"She still hasnt pulled off her best attack that I taught her." Naruto gasped as he turned to look at Sasuke quickly.

"You didnt teach her...", Naruto began.

"Yes", Sasuke grinned,"She has amazing chakra abilities. She learnt the move in her time before these exams started." Naruto gaped as he watched the two fight some more. Sasuke looked on grinning. _Just dont go over your limit, Sakura._

---

Sakura looked on as Hinata joined her.

"Our children fight well, dont they, Sakura?", Hinata asked.

"Yes", Sakura answered,"They each have the fighting skills of their fathers and their mothers...Raj is going with head on while Sakura is attempting to conserve chakra for a final strike. However, Sakura possesses my healing abilities as well. Raj has little chance."

"I wouldnt say that, Sakura", Hinata said. She had stopped stuttering as her confidence had grown over time. "Raj still hasnt pulled out his best attack yet", Hinata said,"He has abilities of his father, uncle, aunt, and I."

"Naruto's energetic nature, Neji's Jyuuken power, TenTen's aim, and your healing prowess, right?", Sakura asked as she grinned.

"Not just the aim from TenTen", Hinata said,"Not just the Jyuuken power from Neji. Not just the energetic nature from Naruto. And not just healing prowess from me. He has many weapons stashed with him. Raj has Neji's gaze to see how the person is thinking or how they will act by slight signals of body movement. He has jutsus from Naruto and...he probally learned to stand up for what he believes in and for others he cares about from me and Naruto. You saw how he reacted when Hakera beat his cousin. He will do anything to watch Hakera suffer. Naruto also taught him...special things." Sakura was puzzled, but looked on, intrigued.

---

The Mizukage looked around to see four ninja he remembered the most out of the Leaf-nin here. He watched the battle, amused.

"Fight for your precious person, Uzumaki Raj", the Mizukage whispered as he continued watching.

---

"What do you mean?", Sakura yelled,"I want to become the strongest Uchiha! Stronger than my dad and stronger than my scumbag uncle!"

"So?", Raj asked, very serious now as he gazed at Sakura,"You fight to become strong. I am fighting to avenge someone!" Sakura was looking at him strangly, signaling she didnt understand. Raj glared at Hakera and Sakura understood.

---

"Thats right Raj", Hakera whispered with a grin,"Hate me...Come at me with all you have...I will gladly show you my power in return."

---

Sakura brought her kunai up and was about to strike, but stopped.

"How about one last strike?", Sakura asked,"This battle goes to long. Lets finish it." She puts her kunai away and makes some hand seals. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi's eyes widened as they saw the seals. Raj made hand seals and five of him appeared.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted. Sakura grabbed her wrist, but stopped with more hand seals made.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!", she shouted as she spat four fireballs from her mouth. Each clone poofed away. The two got ready to run at each other again, but Sakura let her guard go down. She looked at her father, looking at her as if saying to use all your strength to beat Raj, but she then looked at Raj again. "Fight for the person you care about, Raj", she said and then turned to Genma,"I forfeit."

---

"WHAT?", Sasuke yelled. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Heh, she is very different than you, Sasuke-teme", Naruto grinned, using his old kid terms for Sasuke again,"You wouldnt give a shit about other people's goals." Sasuke sighed. He hated when Naruto called him -teme from when they were kids.

"Yeah, I guess you are right", Sasuke sighed as he looked at the flashing board for the next matches.

---

"Eh?", Sakura was confused,"It seems she cares a little for Raj."

"Yes, it would seem that way", Hinata confirmed,"She forfeits so the other may fight for the person he cares about."

---

"Thats right, Raj", the Mizukage repeated from before,"Fight for your precious person.

"Next match is...", he heard Genma yell,"Okuzawa Sasame VS Jun Haru!" The Mizukage turned his attentions to the match.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is.I made it longer with the side things of Sasuke/Naruto, Sakura/Hinata, and Hakera.If you would like to guess who the Mizukage is, I would be glad to accept guesses.First one to guess it will be awarded a character in future chapters!Anyway, review, please.Oh, and if you want, you can submit justus by saying the name, effect, and what type(nin, gen, or tai).


	18. Chapter 18:Jun Haru VS Okuzawa Sasame

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Jun Haru VS Okuzawa Sasame**

Jun Haru stepped out in a traditional Sound-nin garb.His white coat with the purple rope around it. Okuzawa Sasame came out in his Mist-nin garb, his hand placed on the hilt of his kodachi.

"Weak", Haru said,"You cant win...Just surrender."

"You're kidding right?", Sasame asked with a grin,"You should surrender."

"Then I am not responsible for the damage you receive", Haru said making a seal.

"Begin!", Genma shouted as he jumped back to watch. Haru immediatly continued seals and jumped away as Sasame attempted to kick him.

"Sound Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted as several Harus appeared. Sasame was about to charge foward, but decided not to.

"I wont fail my brother with stupid mistakes", Sasame whispered. _Probally some trick to them...Keep my distance._ He took out a kunai and threw it at a clone it dispersed, but Sasame suddenly heard loud vibrations in his ears. He fell to one knee as two more Sound Clones charged at him. One kicked him which gave him more sound. The other punched him and even more sound filled his ears. It was unbearable, but he gritted his teeth and rose, his eyes partially closed. He got ready for the last one to charge, but when it came, it just jumped over Sasame and grabbed him.

"Sound Burst no Jutsu!", Haru shouted as his clone burst into an explosion of sound. Sasame fell to his knees again as the other genins did the same from the sound. Kabuto quickly put a barrier to shield everyone from being hit with the sound. He dropped it as the sound burst ended. Sasame threw a kunai, despite his weakened state, but it was dodged. Haru looked straight at him and grinned, evilly. He walked up to him and nailed him in the stomach. Sasame fell to his knee again and Haru kicked him, making him fall backwards.He then stomped on his chest. "He wont get up", Haru said to Genma.

"Right", Genma replied,"Winner is-" Everyone was surprised as Sasame grabbed Haru's foot and threw him off. Sasame rose and took out his kodachi. He needed to be more powerful to stop this. He walked foward slowly, but collapsed as his legs gave way in their weakened state. "Winner is Jun Ha-", Genma began, but suddenly, Sasame began moving.

"No...D-Dont let him w-win", Sasame forced out,"I-I can s-still fight."

"Kid, you can barely talk...I recommend standing down now", Genma said. Sasame shook his head.

"I have one last attack", he said, making seals. Shinji gasped from the walkway above.

"NO!", he screamed,"SASAME! DONT USE THAT! YOU'LL DIE!" Sasame made a weak smile as he looked at Shinji.

"S-Sorry Sh-Shinji", Sasame said, weakly,"I...have to...win." He finished his hand seals and closed his eyes.

"SASAME!", Shinji screamed. Everyone looked at him.

"Mizu...Dragon...Sacrifice!", Sasame managed. His hands glowed, but before he could send out his dragon, Haru saw what was happening and charged foward. The mist dragon appeared behind him as he panted heavily. Haru chopped Sasame across the chest and he fell unconcience.

"Sasame!", Shinji managed to just yell rather than scream.

"Winner is-", Genma began for the third time, but was cut off.

"No!", Haru made a sick, twisted, and evil grin. He pulled out a kunai and was about to strike Sasame in the chest, but as he thrust down, he was met with a giant sword blocking its path. Shinji stood above Sasame holding his giant sword, similar to that of Zabuza's. "Dont interfere with the match, Mist scum!", Haru yelled.

"Shut up", Shinji said in a dangerous and low voice,"I wont allow you to kill my brother. I am glad you stopped him, but you may not kill him unless you want to go through me." Tai jumped down and ran to Shinji's side.

"And me", he said. Raj readied some kunai from atop the walkway.

"I dont know them well, but I am sure as hell not gonna let some Sound scum kill him!", he yelled.Naruto grinned as his team mates came up with kunai.He looked around and saw Kakashi had his hand on his hitai-ate and the Mizukage had risen and held a couple of senbon needles in his hands.

"Fine", Haru muttered.

"Winner is Jun Haru", Genma finished,"Next match..." He looked at the board as medics took the ninja to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19:The Two Taijutsu Specialists

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**The Two Taijutsu Specialists**

"Next match is...", Genma yelled out as he watched the board,"Ukino Tai VS Rock Lao!" The two stepped in. Tai and Lao both went into their Iron Fist Stances.

"Second time we clash", Tai said.

"Yeah", Lao replied,"It'll end the same."

"I havent shown you my best", Tai grinned.

"Who says I have either", Lao grinned as well.

"Begin!", Genma yelled as the two jumped at each other. They both punched and, as their hands met, they opened them to grab each other's hand. They began struggling like that until they each punched with their other hand. The punches ended the same. They stood there, grappling and grinning.

"You know...", Tai began,"I have never wanted to lose and make my father disappointed at me."

"Same goes here", Lao grinned,"But..."

"...if I lose here", Tai picked up.

"I have no regrets!", they shouted in unison as they jumped back and sped at each other again. The two punched and kicked. They began making flips as they tried landing a clean punch or kick at them. Lao sweep kicked, but Tai jumped and came down with a hard punch as Lao rolled to the side and came with a punch. Everyone gaped at the ferocity they showed in their taijutsu stances. Except for Rock Lee and Tai's team. They smiled as the two continued fighting like this. Lao went up with a powerful kick, but he only knicked Tai as he made a backflip away. He came back with a powerful punch, but Lao caught it and threw him up. Tai landed easily with a back flip through mid air. The jumped back, panting a bit.

"Reached your limit?", Lao asked with a grin.

"Not even close", he replied with his own grin. The two had not even touched their chakra yet.

"This time...", Lao said, looking at his father, Lee,"I may lose, but there is no regret here." He charged foward, a punch ready, but Tai went back and flipped Lao above him. Lao landed and smashed Tai's face into the ground with his two fists. But then he wasnt there. There was a hole left. Lao grinned and jumped up as two hands popped out of the ground. "My friend has used that trick too", Lao said. He placed his hands together as he came down, showing his fists. He made a big punch down, but Tai dodged, only leaving a small crater. Tai ran at him with fist posed to punch, but Lao kicked up, moving Tai's hand to the side and moved to punch. Tai grabbed his fist and tossed him up, but Lao back flipped to land easily.

"You have more power than that, dont you?", Tai asked.

"You do too", Lao said. They each made quick hand seals. "Fire Talon no Jutsu!", Lao shouted as his two hands were encased in fire shaped like talons.

"Suiton: Deflecting Fist!", Tai yelled moving into a different stance. Lao jumped at him, but water hit his claws and moved them away as Tai landed a powerful kick to his back. Lao landed and jumped up in a front flip to get on his feet. Tai lowered his fists and went back to Iron Fist. Lao did the same.

---

"Lao...", Lee whispered,"Gai-sensei aloud me to use this move here as well, but...are you ready?" Lee sighed. "I grow old, but at least the brilliance of youth grows strong", Lee smiled as his son went for another punch.

---

"Tai...", Shinji whispered,"We have to make it for Sasame. At least one of us has to beat down Haru." Tai blocked a punch coming from Lao and went for another punch.

---

"Tai!", Lao said, grabbing his elbow and pulling him behind him as he kicked. The kick landed at his chest and he jumped back as did Lao.

"I may have to go full out...", Tai whispered. Lao moved fast. He ran straight at Tai, but as Tai tried to block, he jumped to the side to get behind him. He turned around, but didnt see him.

"Doton: Kage Buyou!", Lao yelled from below as he jumped out from the ground and landed a powerful kick to Tai's chin, making him fly up. By the time Tai realized what happened, he noticed Lao behind him.

"What?", he gasped, surprised. Lao grabbed Tai from behind and tilted them so they began spinning. He let go and began a flurry of punches and kicks. He put his hands together and slammed Tai's chest so he flew down.

"Renge!", Lao yelled as he began down too. Before they hit, Lao grabbed Tai by the arm and flung him up. He landed on his feet and jumped up again. "Air Konoha Senpuu!", Lao yelled as he kicked Tai, making him fly up further with a whirlwind. He backflipped to land and jumped up, grabbing Tai's ankles. He flung him to the ground and landed in front of a small crater, panting. Tai laid on the ground, immovable.

"Winner is-", Genma began, but Tai flinched and began rising.

"You're still concience?", Lao asked, surprised.

"You'd be surprised what I've been through", Tai panted. He held up his hands and focused.

"Kage...Buyou...", he said as he ran at Lao with full force. He kicked up and btought Lao up like he had done to Tai and jumped up to follow. They ended up the same way except Lao was switched with Tai. They went back as mist swirled around them. "Kirikagure...Suiryuudan", he began as he punched Lao in the left shoulder to spin him around,"Rendan..." He grabbed him and kicked with both his legs at Lao's stomach. He connected and grabbed his shoulders, flinging him towards the ground as the mist formed a sort of dragon and crashed into Lao as he fell. The two taijutsu specialist fell to the ground, making craters. Lao chuckled weakly as did Tai.

"You...beat...the shit...out of me", Lao panted, still chuckling.

"I used...all my strength...", Tai panted, chuckling. They both laughed and everyone looked as if they were insane. But Lee knew what happened. They were happy. They had finally met their match and went to their fullest. They could have pushed further, but there was a risk of death at both sides. They continued chuckling as they both rose, slowly.

"I...cant...keep...fighting", Lao chuckled.

"Me...neither...", Tai chuckled as well. They went foward so they were face to face.

"Next time...its full out...", Lao grinned.

"Yeah...its a promise...", Tai grinned. They both knew of the special skill they possessed, but didnt show it.

"But...who goes on?", Lao asked. They each looked at their teams. Both team were smiling at them. Shinji was mouthing,'It doesnt matter now...I'll take care of Haru...' Raj smiled and mouthed,'Shinji and I'll get rid of Hakera's gang.' The two smiled at their teams as they saw them mouth the words.

"I forfeit", they said in unison as they collapsed to the ground. The medics took them away quickly as Shinji smiled at his friend and Lee smiled at his student.

---

"Son...You are a great ninja...", Lee whispered.

---

"Haru will pay, Tai", Shinji whispered.

---

"Next match...", Genma yelled,"Suka Kenji VS Aburame Shin!" Shin walked down, silently as did Kenji. Up in the stands, Raj was whispering to Rin.

"Thats pretty suitable", Raj whispered,"They are both silent and mysterious..." Rin nodded.

"But he is gonna need to try pretty hard...Shin is powerful", she said. Raj nodded.

"But he is Suka...like Hakera", Raj replied,"Shin might have his work cut out for him." They both eagerly watched the two of them.

---

Bugs began crawling out of his coat as he stared at Kenji through his dark glasses. Kenji had a hand on his kodachi and another on his katana. Shin was surprised. _How'd he get a katana? Hmmm..._ Shin let his bugs continue coming from his sleeves now.

"Begin!", Genma shouted as Kenji jumped back, drawing the kodachi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the Lao VS Tai battle.I just wanted it to be two taijutsu specialists fighting.It let me experiment with new taijutsu moves I've made up like the Kirigakure Suiryuudan Rendan(Hidden Mist Water Dragon Blast Combo).It was suppose to be Hidden Mist Dragon Combo, but I couldnt find the right words for that so I went for the next best thing I could find.Anyway, review.


	20. Chapter 20:Shin's Ruthlessness

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Shin's Ruthlessness and Shika's Easy Win**

Shin let his bugs conitnually flow from him as he closed his eyes. He waited for Kenji to make his move, patiently as his bugs inched toward him. Kenji quickly jumped into the air, kodachi ready as he came down. Shin seperated.

"Bug Clones", Shin replied as he fell into bugs, but some of the bugs already reached Kenji and were crawling over the kodachi toward him. He flung the kodachi and the ground and jumped away, looking for Shin. He saw him appear from bugs again and charged. He punched, but this time, his fist was covered in bugs.He tried flinging them off, but failed as they just crawled to his other hand. The bugs began leeching inside of him, but grinned. He made some seals as a giant force spewed forth from his body. The bugs flew off him as he jumped back. Shin ran at him after jumping out of his hiding spot. He went for a punch, but Kenji simply dodged as he hit Shin in the chin with a sharp uppercut. She made a back flip and landed on his feet.

"You cant win, Aburame", Kenji grinned as he activated Suka,"I have the same limit as Hakera." Shin grunted.

"But you need bugs for my jutsu", Shin replied. Kenji paled a little as he was punched in the face. He fell to his back and bugs got on from all limbs. They began making their way for his head, draining his chakra. He started the seals again, but this time, all of the bugs dug into his skin. They leeched in and his jutsu stopped in the middle. Kenji's eyes widened.

"Wha-What is this?", Kenji shouted.

"Give up now", Shin replied,"My bugs have cut off your chakra points. The jutsu has started. Normally you could stop in the middle, but my bugs have got the jutsu's chakra in the middle of them. Surrender or you die." Kenji gasped.

"Very bloodthirsty it seems...or are you just trying to scare me?", Kenji asked. Shin glared from behind his glasses.

"Take it as you will", he said,"I will let you die a gruesome death if you dont surrender."

"I call you bluff", Kenji grinned, weakly. He went to one knee and panted heavily. Sweat poured down his face. He looked around. He looked at Orochimaru who had a stoic face. Then he looked to his team. They were..._smiling_? Kenji glared at them as he drew his katana. He charged it with what little chakra wasnt cut off and flung it at them. Their grin fell and everyone gasped, but Hakera held out a seal and a loud shriek was heard. The force sent the blade flying back at Kenji. It hit him square on the chest. Shin was worried now.

"Winner is Aburame Shin", Genma said.

"Ummm...I cant let my bugs leave until he implodes", Shin said.

"Why not?", Genma asked.

"Because I didnt think this would happen", Shin said,"If I let him implode, there would be an explosion of chakra inside him, not affecting us. If he surrendered, I would let the bugs out and would pass out from expendable chakra that was stuck in him. But now that he is dead with the chakra still in, if I let them leave, he explodes from chakra and it will affect us." Genma nodded and thought. Naruto walked foward.

"Hold on, Shin", the Hokage said. He placed a hand on the ground after making two seals. There was a shielding aura around Kenji now. "Go ahead", Naruto said. He let his bugs go and a bright flash was seen from the aura and then Kenji wasnt even there. Naruto then looked up in disgust at the Sound genin. _Disgusting..._ Naruto went back to his position and Shin left for his team.

"Next match is...", Genma began looking at the sign again,"Nara Shika VS Inuzuka Kima!" The two stepped out, but the Inuzuka smiled.

"I know of your moves, Shika", she said,"I give up now." Genma was stunned at how fast she surrendered.

"Why?", Genma asked.

"I know I'd lose", Kima sighed,"I have seen his tricks...I wont reveal them so no one is ready when they face him in the third exam though."

"Fine", Genma nodded,"Winner is Nara Shika!" The two went to stand in the walkway again. "Moving on", Genma said,"Next and last match is the last two here. Sumak Asukara VS Hatake Rin!" The two stepped out and Rin smiled.

"Your team is powerful, but can you take me?", she asked.

"I can handle my own", Asukara sighed. _Why do I have to fight her?_ He blushed slightly as he said that.

"Begin!", Genma shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is.I had that quick fight because I was tired of writing matches and that one would be too short anyway.It would have ended up quick.Shika uses Clones.Tricks her and catches her from behind.Throws a senbon while she is turned to knock her out.Review.


	21. Chapter 21:Rin VS Asukara

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

**Sumak Asukara VS Hatake Rin**

The two jumped back, doing hand seals immediatly. They glared at each other as they both completed the seals.

"Sand Ball no Jutsu!", Asukara shouted, making a ball of sand fly out at Rin.

"Fireball no Jutsu!", she shouted in response. The fireball shot out of her mouth, but it didnt stop the sand ball as it was now flaming at her. She spread out her hands and as the flames subsided, she caught it. It was now just glass as threw it aside.

"Sand Stream no Jutsu!", Asukara shouted now as a stream of sand went foward.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!", Rin yelled as she shot out five fireballs.One struck the sand head on. Two hit it from either side, turning it all to glass and stopping it. The last two struck Asukara head on as he did a backflip so he could land on his feet. He ran foward with seals done as he went for a kick. Rin ducked and punched him in the stomach. He split open and turned to sand. She stood, looking for where he could be, but sand rose all around her.

"Suna no Tate!", he shouted from outside. Rin was trapped. But then he couldnt use any attacks and Rin grinned as she tested the sand. It was hard as rock. She looked around, waiting for him to put it down so he could attack, but a hand crawled in from the side. "Sand Stream no Jutsu!", he shouted as the sand shot from his hand and slammed her into the wall.

"What the hell?", she shouted from inside.

"You cant attack me, but I can control my sand", Asukara replied. Rin gritted her teeth. _How do I beat someone like that?_ She through carefully. Then she got it.

"So when you come in by controling the sand, the sand softens", Rin grinned.

"Only where I actually enter", Asukara said. Rin nodded. "But if you know of all this, then maybe I should end this with my powerful jutsu", Asukara continued, making hand seals from outside,"Bakuryu Ryusa!" Len looked foward at this with horror. _This isnt good!_ The Shield of Sand around Rin imploded, making her buried in sand with extreme force. Asukara stood there grinning the whole time. "She wont be getting out of there", he said.

"Winner is-", he began, but the sand began shifting as Rin rose. She had seals ready and glared at Asukara.

"It'll take more than that", she said,"Katon Goukayuu no Jutsu!" A giant stream of flame shot out of her mouth and turned into a giant fireball as it hit Asukara. It poofed into a log, but to everyone's surprise, Rin poofed into a log as well. They saw Asukara looking around as the flames faded and another stream shot out from behind him. He got struck by Rin's giant fireball from behind as Rin appeared. The flames faded again and Asukara fell to the ground. "That wasnt the real attack", Rin panted,"I said it at the same time as my clone." She grinned as she slumped to the ground.

"Winner is Hatake Rin!", Genma shouted. Rin grinned again and passed out as the medics took the two away. "That concludes the preliminary round of the Chuunin Exams!", Genma shouted,"Hokage-sama will now speak!" Everyone hushed quickly at that.

"Okay, all of you!", Naruto yelled,"You have done well to pass this far, and to those that havent, you have tried your best, but now only four of the victors will actually become Chuunin! You have a month to train yourselves to your top potential! In one month, come to the Konoha Arena to face in the final exams! For now, train hard!" Everyone cheered and they began leaving. Naruto went back to Sasuke. "You know, if you trained your daughter with the Sharingan, she would be able to beat Raj...She only forfeited so he could avenge his cousin." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, but I have to admit...Your son is powerful", Sasuke grinned. Sakura came down to Sasuke's side as Hinata did the same to Naruto's side. Kakashi jumped down and walked to Naruto.

"Are you going to train your son for the last round, Hokage-sama?", Kakashi asked.

"Yes", Naruto replied,"Me and Hinata will work with him...Just focus on your daughter, Kakashi-sensei." He nodded, but before he could leave the Mizukage walked up.

"Your children were very powerful", he said.

"Thank you, Mizukage-sama", Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi said with a slight bow. Naruto kept standing.

"Yes, thank you", he said,"Your pupils are good too...Haku."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh...Yeah, the Mizukage is Haku.I will explain how he is alive and everything next chapter.And we'll see how Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi deal with their old foe.And congrats to faridaquant for guessing correctly.Your character will appear during the month of training the others have.Anyway, review.


	22. Chapter 22:Haku's Story

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Haku's Story**

"Haku?", Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi yelled. Hinata was shocked as well. Naruto had told her of his mission and how Haku had died.

"Heh, so you noticed who I was", Haku chuckled, lifting his hat a little to reveal his face. He had the same face basically, but it was older as was the rest of them.

"But I killed you!", Kakashi shouted.

"Yes, you did", Haku nodded.

"Then how...?", Kakashi gasped out.

"Dont underestimate the Mist medics", Haku shook his head,"The Mizukage is...was my grandfather." Naruto nodded, not showing any surprise, but the others were shocked. Haku went on to explain everything that had taken place during the time between their mission and now.

**_Haku laid on the bridge, dead. After about three days, the people of Wave went to bury Haku, but as they were bringing the casket down, a group of five Mist-nin and one Mist medic stopped them._**

**_"Stop!", the medic shouted as the people began lowering the casket. "Who is that?", she shouted._**

**_"His name was Haku", Tazuna stepped foward from his place in the gathered people. They walked foward to the casket._**

**_"The Mizukage has requested that his body be brought to Kirikagure", the medic said. The five ninjas walked foward and lifted the casket._**

**_"Kiran-chan", one ninja said,"Should we bring the casket?"_**

**_"No, take his body out", Kiran replied,"I'll carry him so you guys can protect us." They got his body out, passed it to Kiran, and began walking. "Thank you for your cooperation", Kiran bowed, slightly. They ran off quickly after that._**

**_It had been five days after that. The Mizukage had requested that Haku be revived with any and all support they had, but so far, not much could be done, besides preserving his flesh and stitching up the wound put through his chest._**

**_"Kiran!", a woman yelled, running into the room,"I found something!" Kiran ran out of the room, following the woman._**

**_"What is it?", she asked. The two looked over a book._**

**_"Here", the woman said,"It says there is an amulet that a ninja a long time ago had put a jutsu on. The jutsu is long forgotten, but it was powerful enough to remain even after his death. It could bring Haku back." Kiran nodded, grabbing two wakizashis from the wall and placing them on her belt. She walked out to go speak with the Mizukage._**

**_It had been two years since that discovery. Kiran had searched far with her ten ninja companions. Only she remained after all the trouble they went through, but she had the amulet. She returned to the Mizukage and showed him the amulet. The two of them went to where Haku was being preserved in ice and put the knecklace around his neck.There was a bright light that flashed and when it faded, Haku cracked his eyes open. He rose and blinked in disbelief._**

**_"Haku!", the Mizukage shouted. Haku looked at him and inched his hand toward his senbon pouch, but found it wasnt there._**

**_"Where is my ninja gear?", Haku asked._**

**_"We took it from you to help heal your body", Kiran explained,"You have been dead for two years." Haku's eyes widened as he realized what had happened and remembered. Kakashi had impaled him with a powerful Raikiri. He rose to his feet and stumbled back a little._**

**_"How am I here?", Haku asked._**

**_"That amulet...It brought you back. Haku looked at it and got ready to take it off, but the Mizukage stopped him._**

**_"It must remain on, according to the book", he said. Haku sighed as he leaned against the wall._**

**_"Then what is my punishment of being a missing-nin?", Haku asked,"You brought me back to life, so you must have something extra painful for me."_**

**_"Well, depends how you think of it", the Mizukage said,"I am stripping you of your ninja rank." Haku grabbed the Mizukage by the collar._**

**_"What?", Haku yelled,"I want to fulfill Zabuza-san's wish! I must be a ninja and become greater than everyone!" The Mizukage shook his head._**

**_"There is a reason, Haku", he whispered,"That wound the Copy-nin gave you...We couldnt heal it completely...You can only stay in battle for a half hour." Haku gritted his teeth and slammed the Mizukage into a wall._**

**_"Then there is no point of me being alive!", Haku yelled,"I followed Zabuza to become strong! I wanted revenge on the village that shunned me!" Kiran grabbed Haku and pulled him away from the Mizukage._**

**_"You will see in time", the Mizukage whispered, walking away._**

**_It was five years after that little conflict and Haku had just been spiteful at all the villagers. They all looked at him like a woman and tried hooking up with him. He beat the crap out of whoever tried. The Mizukage had been growing increasinly ill as he requested for Haku to come to his office. When he did, he saw him in a bed with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist surrounding him._**

**_"Haku...Come here", he whispered,"I have to tell you something...You are my grandson...Your mother was my daughter." Haku's eyes widened._**

**_"Why havent you told me before?", he shouted. The Mizukage shook his head._**

**_"I was waiting...", he began and coughed,"For the right time...Zabuza was never a real missing-nin...Have you ever wondered why no hunter-nin came after him?" Haku nodded. "After what your father did and I heard of your bloodline and how you were...coughable to...cough, cough...kill your father, the one who you got it from, with it, I knew I had..cough..to protect you. Your mother was already dead from him and his stupid rage...cough...Zabuza, one of the Seven...cough, cough, cough...Swordsmen of the Mist...He took you in and left with my permission...Your father was hated for his bloodline...That is why he had that rage...Zabuza was to raise you into an excellent ninja, Haku...He did well, but you grew attached to him...Thought of yourself as his tool...And sacrificed yourself for him...cough, cough, cough, cough...I am very ill...Be the next Mizukage, Haku..." Haku was at a loss for words._**

**_"Haku!", the Seven Swordsmen yelled,"We shall serve you with our lives!" Haku didnt say a word, but then looked at his grandfather._**

**_"No", he said,"This village despises me. Why should I lead them?" The Mizukage shook his head._**

**_"You are the only one that could...The Swordsmen are strong, but meant for protection rather than leadership. You could lead them to respect your abilities."_**

**_"No", Haku said, rising,"I wont lead them." He walked out, leaving the Mizukage. The Swordsmen sighed, but one spoke up. He held two swords and had a pack on his back._**

**_"Let me go speak with him...", he said._**

**_"Go ahead, Raiga", the Mizukage said. Raiga ran after him and stopped him on his way down the hall._**

**_"Stop", he said,"I want to speak with you...Why not lead your people to respect bloodlines such as yours?" Haku shook his head._**

**_"Because one man can make no difference", Haku spat._**

**_"I would help you", Raiga said,"I almost died trying to protect bloodlines too. I even went as far as becoming a missing-nin."_**

**_"Why'd you work so hard?", Haku asked. Raiga sighed, taking off his pack and unwrapping it. A small boy stood inside it._**

**_"Him", Raiga said,"He taught me how bad it could be like that. At first it was for power. He was my eyes. But now, I know how much people can suffer. Me and the other swordsmen raided a village once. He was a child there. I protected him. I realized...he is the only one I would not want to make a funeral for...He was special to me. You cant change the Mist by yourself, but you have the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist on your side. And I am sure the medics as well. Everyone worked hard to revive you. The village may think better of you." Haku looked at the ground._**

**_"Fine", he whispered,"I will be the next Mizukage..."_**

"Well, after that, I just do paperwork...", Haku said. Naruto nodded.

"I figured out who you were a while ago", Naruto said,"For one, the Mist was our enemies until you became the Mizukage...While we signed the treaty, I had asked you why and you said you considered me one of your precious people. You used to say that as a kid." Haku chuckled a little.

"A bit obvious, huh?", Haku said. Sasuke turned his hand into a fist.

"But last time we saw you, you were the enemy", Sasuke said,"Why dont we finish this."

"Dont start a war, Sasuke-teme", Naruto said.

"...Dobe", Sasuke muttered, putting his fists down. Kakashi bowed as he poofed away and Sasuke said he would go find his daughter with Sakura as they ran off. Hinata said she was going to find Raj and start dinner for when he got back.

"I will go find Shinji", Haku said,"But there is one thing...Can you match up Shinji and Haru? He wants to get even for his brother." Naruto nodded.

"No problem...Raj wants revenge on Hakera anyway", Naruto said,"Either way, it is his fight if I allow it or not...I wont be able to stop it eventually as I am sure we wouldnt be able to stop Shinji and Haru's fight."

"Yeah", Haku said,"Well, good luck to both our boys...See you later." Naruto nodded as Haku ran off.

"They'll need more than luck", Naruto muttered as he jumped off to find Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats Haku's story.I will probally make a bunch of random things to take place in the month.Deadly encounters between rivals...Random training sessions...A variety of things.Anyway, review.


	23. Chapter 23:Encounters

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

Demon From Containers Voice

**Encounters**

Raj walked down the street. Both his team mates were down. He was the only one who had not been knocked out during the Chuunin Exams. He walked a little ways to a bridge and saw the Mist-nin, Shinji standing, watching the water below. Raj moved up and leaned on the rail next to him.

"So, he was your brother that Haru beat, right?", Raj asked. Shinji nodded, sadly. "You know...I want revenge to", Raj said, looking at the water as Shinji was.

"Against who?", Shinji asked.

"Hakera", Raj replied,"My cousin was the one to fall in that battle. Not only that, my battle was not finished with him. He was an enemy in a mission." Shinji nodded.

"We'll get revenge", Shinji said,"Im sure neither of us have shown our true potential." Raj nodded.

"We'll beat 'em", he said.

"Oh, look", they heard someone from behind,"The would be avengers." They turned around and saw Hakera and Haru standing there. The two ninja glared at them while they just looked on amused.

"You think you can win?", Hakera asked,"Raj, you dont stand a chance. You are probally as weak as your cousin." Raj pushed himself off the railing and began to advance, but Shinji held him back.

"Not worth it", he said.

"You're the one who isnt worth it", Haru said,"Just like your weak brother." Shinji snarled as he glared at him now. The two began to advance, but Hakera waved his hand, uncaring.

"Dont", he said,"We'll get suspended from the finals. Fight there." Raj glared at him.

"Right now, I dont care about becoming Chuunin!", he yelled,"I just want to see you die!" He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and Hakera quickly grabbed one too. They stared at each other and Raj jumped foward. "I'll show you what a real ninja can do!", Raj yelled. He was about to strike, but Hakera ducked and threw Raj into the water by his arm.

"You are nothing, but a second classed ninja!", he yelled,"You and your whole weakling Hyuuga Clan!" Shinji grabbed his blade and moved foward, but Haru got in his way and shot him with a blast of chakra, sending him off the edge of the bridge as well. Haru and Hakera laughed as they walked away. The two came out of the water and made their way back to the bridge.

"If either of us gets one of them, kill 'em", Shinji said.

"Yeah...", Raj said, panting. They sat down, leaning their backs on the railing as they looked around. A old man jumped down from a tree near the bridge as they began trying to squeeze water out of their cloths. He had long white hair and wore a red vest like thing with blue pants.

"I saw what happened", the man said,"You two arent gonna be able to take them like that." The two nodded.

"You think we dont know?", Raj sighed. The man shook his head.

"Listen, I am Jiraiya", he said,"I trained your father, Raj. Its because of me he can control the Kyuubi of his."

"So?", Raj asked.

"I see your father in you...I want to help you get those two", he said,"I'll train you."

"What about Shinji?", Raj asked.

"Him too", Jiraiya said,"I see promise in both of you." The two got up and leaned against the railing again.

"Then I have one more question...", Raj began,"Why have I never seen you around?"

"I have been on many missions", Jiraiya replied,"No one was suppose to know so I met your father in private."

"What kinda missions?", Raj asked.

"Classified to you", Jiraiya said, sighing. The two boys shrugged it off.

"Fine, when do we begin training?", Raj asked.

"Tomorrow morning", Jiraiya replied,"But first, do either of you use summons yet?" They shook their heads no. "Well, then I am gonna pass judgement of that before your actual training. Follow me." The three of them walked through the woods until they got to a clearing. "Okay, both of you place your hands on this scroll", Jiraiya said, bringing a scroll out. They did so.

"Now what?", Raj sighed. Jiraiya bit his thumb and smeared blood on the scroll.

"Judgement!", he yelled as the two fell to the ground, lifeless. "Now we wait", Jiraiya said, sitting down next to a tree, leaning his back on it. He pulled out a writing pad he carried around with him and a pencil. "Lets see...Icha Icha Paradise 100...", he muttered to himself.

---

The two boys awoke inside a dark chamber. They looked around confused.

"Where the hell are we?", Shinji asked, putting is hand around the hilt of his blade.

"I dont know", Raj said,"My father told me he just signed some scroll and was able to summon frogs." The two looked around. A light appeared in front of them. A giant dog stood there. It had three heads and its eyes glowed red.

"You two need judgement of your summoning animals", the dog roared,"I am Cerberus, boss of the dogs!" Another light appeared and a giant frog appeared. It had a coat on and a giant blade on its back with a pipe sticking out of it's mouth.

"I am the frog boss, Gamabunta!", he yelled. Another light appeared and out came a giant purple snake.

"I am Manda, the snake king!", it yelled. Another light appeared revealing a slug.

"I am Kitsuii, the slug boss", it said. Yet another light appeared with a giant eagle standing there, its wings outstretched.

"I am the bird boss, Razia!", it yelled. The animals looked over the two boys.

"There are more bosses, but we are the judges of the summoned animal summons", Gamabunta said. The animals moved closer. "You are...Naruto's child?", he asked. Raj nodded.

"Hmmm...Naruto is the one you have taken as your own, huh?", Razia asked. Gamabunta nodded.

"Yes, but there is something else about him...I am not meant for him", he said,"It seems the foxes are more suited for him..." The others nodded, sensing something as well.

"As for the other one...", Cerberus began,"I can see that I or Razia could be suited. Let him choose?" Razia nodded.

"I would want a dog, but arent you able to summon two types of summoned creatures?", Shinji asked,"I read it somewhere." Cerberus nodded.

"At a high level, but for now you get one", he said,"Your names?"

"Raj", he said.

"Shinji", he followed.

"Shinji of the dogs and Raj of the foxes", Cerberus said. They all blast into a brilliant light and the two boys jerked up as they realized they were back in the clearing.

"Ah, you two are awake", Jiraiya said from his trees,"What did you get?"

"I have dogs", Shinji said.

"I got foxes", Raj followed.

"Foxes?", Jiraiya yelled,"I was expecting frogs...And the foxes are pretty new. They just recently became part of the summoning animals pact." Raj nodded.

"Gamabunta said something about me being with him, but he said there was something else...", Raj said. Jiraiya nodded.

"Okay, well now, this may be painful", Jiraiya said, standing up,"The summons must be familiar with your mind so you may communicate with them at all times through telepathy. Im sorry, but..."There was a sudden surge from both of them as they let our a scream. Jiraiya quickly wacked them on the necks, knocking them out. "More painful than the old way, but much more proficient", he muttered as he jumped up into the trees.

He ran through the trees, the two boys over his shoulders until he reached the Hokage Tower. He walked in and brought the two to the office. Naruto and Haku had been discussing stuff when they walked in.

"Shinji!", Haku yelled,"What have you done to him?"

"Relax, Haku", Naruto said, calmly,"You're gonna train them, huh?"

"Yes", Jiraiya said,"I witnessed the two confront those two Sound-nin...I see alot of you in him, Naruto...As for Shinji, he is gonna need help as well as Raj to take on the Sound-nin that beat him."

"So the Sound did this?", Haku asked, angry.

"No...The Sound genin only knocked them off a bridge...They took the summoning test", Jiraiya said,"Raj has the foxes and Shinji has the dogs." Naruto and Shinji nodded as Jiraiya placed the two on sofas. "Anyway, I must be going", Jiraiya said,"Research you know." He gave a perverted smile as he poofed away.

"Same ol' ero-sennin", Naruto muttered as he took Raj and Haku got Shinji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That takes place right after the group left the stadium if you wanted to know.Just opens it up for training later on.I may have some random insertians of other people during this.Just random stuff.Like I may show Tai and Lao talking when they recover enough to walk around and stuff.Anyway, review.


	24. Chapter 24:Ero Sennin's Training

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

Demon From Containers Voice

**Ero-sennin's Training**

The two boys met at the bridge their conflict with the Sound-nin had began the day before. From there, they walked through the forest to the clearing again. When they reached it, they saw Jiraiya standing there. He had set down a couple of scrolls and smiled as the two came into the clearing. They sat down in front of him and looked expectantly at him.

"So?", Raj asked.

"Today, you will strengthen your skills with the summoning techniques", he replied. They nodded. "Take a scroll", he continued and they did as instructed again. They opened their scrolls and saw a jutsu listed on it. They looked up.

"Whats this got to do with summoning?", Shinji asked.

"Each of these scrolls contain a jutsu for summoning animals and their masters to use together", Jiraiya explained,"For instance, what does your's say, Raj?"

"Combination Transformation", Raj announced.

"That technique would transform both you and your summoning partner", Jiraiya explained,"Like, you fox. If your opponent took off up a mountain, you could tranform yourselves into a bird and fly up the mountain. Of course, if you use it for battle, you wont be as strong as the actual one." Raj and Shinji nodded.

"Mine is Summon Armor", Shinji announced.

"That one will let you use your summoned creature as armor instead of normally", Jiraiya explained,"It was first thought up by Genma and his eagle summons. He used it to make armor of eagles and talon weapons. Your dog would give you a helmet...Well, why not find out for yourself." Shinji nodded and followed the scroll's instructions, summoning a dog. It was a pretty big dog. "Hmmm...good for a genin", Jiraiya complimented. He continued the instructions and the dog nodded. His body turned to liquid and surrounded Shinji. His head got a helmet shaped like the dog's head. His arm got the dog's arms and his legs, the samd. His chest was covered in his dog's breastplace.

"Wow...", Shinji said as he looked his armor over. Naruto looked at him and Jiraiya instructed him to use his jutsu. He summoned a fox. It was a smaller one, but it was good enough for the job. The fox leapt up to Naruto's shoulder.

"What do you want?", it asked.

"I signed the contract with the foxes", Raj replied,"Can I try this jutsu with you?" The fox nodded.

"Fine", it said as Raj made the seals.

"Combination Transformation!", he yelled as they both transformed into Naruto.

"Hmm...The Hokage?", Jiraiya asked,"Pretty good for a start. You'll be able to become bigger as well as your training progresses." Jiraiya walked to another scroll and picked it up. "Exchange scrolls", he said,"Learn the other's jutsu." Shinji successfully turned into Haku while sitting on the big dog's back. Raj made his armor successfully with a fox's helmet and armor, but his was different. It became firey and soon turned demonic. The armor looked like something of an evil person. "Damn", Jiraiya muttered as he punched Raj in the stomach. Shinji gaped at that.

"What happened?", he yelled.

"You'll have to ask the Hokage", he said,"I am not obligated to tell you. Lets head back anyway, I have to take him home." Shinji nodded and the two jumped off through the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review.


	25. Chapter 25:An Unexpected Meeting

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

Demon From Containers Voice

**An Unexpectant Meeting**

Raj awoke inside a dark room. No light was seen. It wasnt normal darkness either. It was the kind when you cant see your own hand in front of your face. Not only that, he felt an immensly demonic and evil presence near by. He rose and tried squinting to look around. He heard a roar from ahead of him and began walking with his hands out strectched till he reached a cold metal door. He grabbed the handle to open it and found himself in a giant hallway with dimly glowing torches on either side of the hall.

He walked on down the path, heading toward a giant door at the end. He look at the doors and saw two things imprinted. One side had the kanji for 'demon' as the other had the kanji for 'fox' in big bold type of font. He went foward and looked at the door to see a new seal materialize on to the door's surface. It was a surprise as he lifted his shirt to see the same exact seal on his stomach.

"No...", he whispered,"Where am I?" He went foward and pushed the door open to a giant room. It was dimly lit with torches like the hall. He went foward and gasped as he saw a giant cage inside the room. No door was seen, but it had a glowing seal appear in the middle and then faded, just leaving a slightly darker color over the bars in which it appear. He walked foward, wondering where the hell he was when a giant red eye opened and stared at him. He stepped back with a gasp and the thing began to chuckle.

**"Dont be so scared, kit",** the thing said in a deep, evil voice.

"Where am I?", Raj asked.

**"In your own pitiful mind", **it replied and then, as it saw the look of, not fear, but unemotional at all, it continued,**"Why do you not fear me?"**

"Why should I fear you", Raj asked,"I dont even no what you are yet."

**"Fool!",** it yelled**,"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The Nine Tailed Fox! The strongest of all bijus! The greatest thing alive!"** Raj coughed as he held back a chuckle. **"What were you gonna do, kit? Were you chuckling at me?",** it roared in anger.

"Sorry, but I dont see how you can call yourself the greatest thing alive", he said.

**"You pitiful hairless ape!", **the Kyuubi roared**,"I will kill all of you and your precious friends to prove my greatness!"** Raj was getting annoyed at the Kyuubi at this point.

"If you are so great, how come one of 'us hairless apes' captured you?", Raj yelled,"You cant be that tough! The only thing that is needed to kill you now is for me to die!" Kyuubi roared with such ferocity that Raj flew into the wall. He quickly regained composure as he rose. "Pitiful!", Raj challenged, but then saw several red streams of chakra fly out of the bars and grab him from all limbs and then from the throat. The ones on the limbs began adding pressure as he heard his arms and legs crack with his bones breaking. He screamed in pain as tears formed in his eyes and the Kyuubi added pressure to the boy's throat.

**"Now do you understand my greatness, foolish kit?", **he shouted in rage**,"I could kill you myself, fool!"** Raj began having trouble screaming as he choked at the pressure on his throat. Kyuubi let go and chuckled softly. **"I could kill you myself, but the best part is, I can just damage you life threatenly and heal you for some more pain!"** Raj sobbed on the ground at the pain in all his limbs. He suddenly felt strange pressure on the broken limbs and they began rearranging themselves as he screamed in pain again, but coughed up blood as his throat still ached. The Kyuubi continued chuckling as his bones finished getting mended and it began working on his throat. He felt vocal cords being put back after the screaming he went through and his throat heal, but the pain was still there.

"Why am I here?", Raj finally coughed out.

**"Mostly for my amusement, kit", **the Kyuubi chuckled**,"I wanted to see what my new jinchurrikki was like. Naruto was a smarter one though...He had the sense of not talking like that to a demon that's eye is six times bigger than a human body. Now go."** With that a light parted the dimly lit room and he heard yelling.

"Raj!", he heard his mother, Hinata yelling,"Whats happening, Naruto?" Naruto sounded worried when he spoke.

"I dont know...", he whispered.

"Damn!", he heard Jiraiya shout,"Its probally Kyuubi! He may have back talked to that demon. Not something you wanna do..." Naruto sighed when he heard another voice.

"Kyuubi?", Shinji's voice broke through,"That...That demon that attacked all those years ago?" Haku sighed.

"So the demon was passed", he heard Haku. The first thing that came to his mind was,'_Crap, now people know.'_ He cracked his eyes open and looked at Shinji and Haku.

"So, you guys gonna hate me now?", Raj asked, weakly. They smiled and looked relieved as they shook their heads no. "Heh, great", Raj smiled weakly.

"What happened?", Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi...It brought me into my own mind", Raj said,"It began ranting and I made fun of it...It threw me into a wall with a roar and broke all my limbs with some red chakra and choked me a bit. Then he healed everything he damaged as he sent me out here." Naruto nodded, worry clearly showing.

"Rest, Raj", Hinata said,"By how the Kyuubi should heal, you will be able to get up tomorrow morning." Raj nodded, weakly and passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This may be kinda shorter than my other chapters, but it was the best way I could think of to introduce the Kyuubi inside Raj.Anyway, review.Next chapter will feature other characters, I am planning.


	26. Chapter 26:Chuunin Exams Resume

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

Demon From Containers Voice

Yeah, I said I would have the other characters here, but I cant think of anything for them, so I am just going to timeskip to the Chuunin Exams 3rd Round.Also, this lets me show surprises with each of the characters.You dont know what they've learnt

**Chuunin Exams Resume**

The teams had all gathered at the stadium for the last round of the Chuunin Exams. This time, Ebisu was the judge for the last round. He watched as everyone gathered. Final time for the finals as everyone remembered their training and were ready for anything.

"Lao?", Raj asked, surprised in the stands. Lao came walking down the aisle with a cast on his arm from some tremendous strain he had put on it during the month of training they all got.

"Yeah...I couldnt miss this", he said with a grin,"Besides, I wanna see how you guys put my special training to use." Raj smiled and nodded as Rin walked down to meet them.

"Im excited", Rin said,"Im hoping for a rematch with Len."

"Why?", Raj asked,"You beat her back in Suna."

"Yeah, but she was holding back", she grinned,"Just as I was." The two nodded as they looked down at the stadium, expectantly.

---

"I'll avenge you, brother", Shinji whispered from his spot in the stands. Tai walked down with a slight grin.

"Dont worry, you'll do great with what I taught you", he said with bandages all around him like Lao. And for the same reason. They watched Ebisu expectingly for the exams to start.

---

"What do you think?", Haru asked.

"Not worth our time, but lets make the best of it", Hakera replied, taking off some arm and leg bands. They sat in silent, watching the others discuss the upcoming fights.

---

"So, Naruto, how is you child doing?", Haku asked, stepping beside him.

"Good...He has learned some tricks from me as well as some others", he said.

"Same with my student", Haku replied,"You are putting them in the requested form, right?"

"Of course", Naruto grinned,"I wanna see what Raj can do against that Sound-nin."

---

"Right!", Ebisu yelled,"We are ready to begin the exams! The first match shall begin with..." He looked at a big board, similar to the stadium that held the prelims. "Okuzawa Shinji VS Jun Haru!" The two were surprised. They walked to the arena and glared at each other.

"Didnt think I would send you to the hospital next to your brother, _this_ soon", Haru smirked.

"Sorry, but I wont be sending you to the hospital...", Shinji said, but then looked up with fire in his eyes,"I'll send you to hell!"

"Begin!", Ebisu yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, but I thought it would be a good way to start the Chuunin Exams.Anyway, review.


	27. Chapter 27:Shinji VS Haru

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Shinji VS Haru, Okuzawa's Vengence**

Haru quickly made some seals and Shinji did the same at the start. They glared at each other, concentrating their chakra.

"Sound Manipulation!", Haru yells as everything around them went deathly silent. They culdnt hear a thing. No birds. No audience. Nothing. Shinji grinned at this chance.

"Kirikagure no Jutsu!", Shinji shouted as he put on a bitter grin. Everyone saw as a thick mist fell upon the field. No one could see around, but Shinji grinned as he saw exactly where Haru stood, looking around confused. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at Haru, but to his dismay, he jumped over it and threw two kunai in the direction of the kunai that was thrown at him. Shinji met his kunai by throwing two more as he gripped the handle of his katana. He saw as Haru ran toward him, but he moved to the side and Haru ran straight past him, not being able to hear Shinji's movement.

"Sound Manipulation!", he heard Haru shout as he figured he would never win at this point. Now Haru heard as Shinji unsheathed his katana. Haru charged foward as Shinji blocked Haru's kunai. He tried clawing at his side, but Shinji jumped back. He grinned as Haru could not land a blow, but then he heard sizzling. He looked down to find an explosive tag on him and it exploded. The mist faded away and they saw Shinji on the floor. Haru walked up to him, grinning. "You can go with your brother to hell!", Haru shouted as he stabbed down with his kunai only to find that it was a Substitution.

"You should think of that more", Shinji said from behind as Haru felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see a kunai. Shinji jumped back and twirled the katana a bit in his hand as he drew another one. Haru gritted his teeth as he drew two kodachis. The two began slashing at each other with such ferocity that many thought they would die soon. The two wouldnt let up as they continued slashing.

"Senai Jashuu!", he shouted as his kodachis stayed locked with Shinji's katanas. Snakes shot from his hand and bit down across both his arms. Shinji kicked him in the stomach and jumped away. Shinji put an unfamiliar seal as he glared at Haru. His katanas made a X and he grinned.

"I cant let you win...I must kill you here", he said,"Suiton Kyuichose no Jutsu!" Everyone gasped as water began to drench the arena they stood in. Shinji floated to the top with the water, followed by Haru. "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" A giant pillar of spinning water shot forth. It hit Haru dead on the chest as he flew back. Haru fell into the water and sank as he gathered chakra. He came back up to stand on the water, but with a grin on his face. He held out his hands, showing holes in them.

"Zankuuha!", he shouted as a giant blast of wind came forth and Shinji slid back with his balance on the water. Shinji made some quick hand seals as he grinned, bitterly.

"Kaihodan!", he shouted as several balls of balls shot from the water. Haru attempted dodging themg by diving into the water, but found something else there. "Mizu no Muchi!", Shinji yelled as a whip of water smashed into Haru and shot him from the water to be hit by seven of the water projectiles. He began falling, but Shinji continued his seals. "Mizu no Tatsumaki!", he shouted as Haru was suddenly stopped by a sudden force as the water swirled below him. Suddenly, a tornado of water formed, throwing Haru around as Shinji threw kunai and senbon at the tornado to get him as it spun.

"Nawanuke no Jutsu!", everyone heard from within as there was a puff of smoke from inside and Haru appeared on one knee in front of Shinji.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!", Shinji shouted as several clones formed from the water around him,"Gonna give up?" Haru looked up with a glare.

"Do you have to ask?", Haru said as he went for his kunai pouch. Shinji went into the water and made more seals. A wolf bit Haru at his leg from below and he hissed in pain as he powered a kick with enough chakra to make the wolf poof away. "Summoning, huh?", Haru panted,"Still now enough." Shinji rose to the surface, glaring.

"Sensatsu Suishou!", Shinji yelled as several needles appeared from the water and came down upon him. This was repeated four times for each clone next to Shinji. Haru was panting heavily now, but he quickly threw four kunai at the water clones and rose, weakly. "Suigaden!", Shinji continued as several giants spikes that resembles fangs were formed in the water and let loose to hit Haru. Shinji was panting, but didnt let up. "Suikoudan no Jutsu!", he shouted as several shark looking water projectiles shot out of the water and bit down on Haru in the arms and legs. Haru rose again.

"We're both worn out...One more attack", Haru said. Shinji grinned as he nodded. They both made quick hand seals, but Haru finished first as he extended his hands. "ZANKYOKUKUUHA!", he yelled with all his might as a giant wave of air shot forth. Purple energy appeared searing out of his hands with force as it grew larger and hit Shinji before he could finish the technique. "I...win", Haru panted as he grinned at the falling form of Shinji as it fell from being flung in the air by the strength of the jutsu. But to his dismay, as the Shinji there turned to water, he heard a shout from behind.

"SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!", Shinji yelled from behind as a giant water dragon shot from behind of Shinji as it flew into Haru's back. Shinji grinned in triumph. "No...I win", Shinji said as Haru fell along with the water that had grown during the battle.

"The winner is Okuzawa Shinji!", Ebisu yelled from his place in the stands now. He jumped down to the muddy ground as he looked to the board. "Next match will be...Sabaku no Len VS Aburame Shin!"

"I forfeit!", Len yelled,"After that last fight, my sand is useless in this mud!"

"Then we move straight on as Aburame Shin wins", Ebisu said,"The match will be Nara Shika VS Hatake Rin!"

"I forfeit too!", Shika yells,"Its too troublesome to have to fight a girl who is just recovering from some hard chakra exhaustion **and** hold back as to not put her in the hospital from over exherting herself." Ebisu sighed and Rin glares at his comment of holding back.

"Fine, then the last match commences with Uzumaki Raj VS Suka Hakera!", Ebisu yells as the two come down from their places.

"You cant win", Hakera said,"Your probally weaker than that weak cousin of your's."

"We'll see about that", Raj replied,"I know your moves and bloodline."

"Doesnt change the fact that you will lose!", Hakera yelled.

"Thats what you think!", Raj yelled.

"Begin!", Ebisu yelled as the two jumped back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was done.Two fights are taken care of now and I can continue to Raj VS Hakera.I am close to ending this story.I just need this and one more giagantic fight to end this.Now, until next time, review!


	28. Chapter 28:Raj VS Hakera

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Raj VS Hakera, Demons Awaken**

Raj and Hakera instantly flew threw hand seals as they glared at each other. Raj had much training from Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, and even Haku and Shinji. Sasuke even attempted teaching him the higher level fire techniques that he knew along with Lao and Lee helping with his taijutsu. Raj had the support of Naruto and all of Naruto's friends as they watched him, expectingly. He quickly wanted to slow Hakera down, so thought back to training with Shizune and Shinji and combining her techniques with a mist technique.

"Doku Kiri!", he shouted as some mist flew from his mouth with a purple tinge in it. Hakera was surprised, but jumped away from it, knowing it was poison mist and finished his seals.

"Kirikagure no Jutsu!", he yelled, but Raj knew how he knew this. He copied it from Shinji as his Suka bloodline let him copy the techniques.

"Did you forget I can see through the mist?", Raj yelled as he activated Byakugan.

"No, but can you see through this?", Hakera yelled,"Kuro Tatsumaki!" Around Raj, a giant black tornado appeared around him and he couldnt see through it.

"What the hell...", he muttered to himself as he realized this.

"Konoha Senpuu!", he heard from his left, but was caught off guard as he was thrown into the black whirlwind from an unknown whirlwind. He flew around and deactivated Byakugan, knowing it was useless as he tried to think. Then Raj figured something out. His training with Neji had helped him improve his defences. He got out of the tornado and waited when he heard Hakera yell,"Konoha Renpuu!" Everyone was surprised that he knew Rock Lee's moves, but even more surprised by how Raj reacted.

"Chakra no Tate!", he yelled as a blue aura surrounded his body and the attack was stopped. "Shurikan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted, making five shurikans appear from one. He was sliced across the shoulder, side, and cheek, but dodged the rest. He jumped away, making his own seals.

"Chakra no Mesu!", he shouted, making his hands glow blue as he went charging again. Now he had sharp knives on each finger as he slashed at Raj, but was quickly dodged as Raj made his own seals.

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!", he shouted as several small fireballs shot from his mouth, but Hakera already finished his own seals.

"Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!", he shouted in reply as water appeared from no where and stopped it. No one was gaping at the fact he performed an A leveled jutsu without even being a Mist-nin, but they gaped at the fact that he used an A leveled jutsu that needed a moderatly large body of water to perform without any water what so ever. Raj jumped back and made more seals. "Raikyuu!", Hakera yelled as a ball of lightning shot foward. Raj quickly changed his seals and reacted to the ball of lightning.

"Doton! Doryuu Heki!", he yelled as a giant wall of earth rose and blocked the ball. Everyone gaped. Even Naruto and Haku, the Hokage and the Mizukage. They have never seen such an epic battle. All these high leveled jutsus and neither was wavering. They continued with the high jutsus even though normal genin would be down from extreme chakra exhaustion by now. Most would be dead.

"Doton! Doryuudan!", Hakera yelled as a giant head of a dragon made of mud appeared next to him and shot out several strong balls of earth that reduced the defence to rubble. "I am done playing around!", Hakera yelled,"You are really pissing me off now! Hyouton!" Just from him shouting ice surprised the onlookers as they all gasped.

---

"What the hell?", Sasuke yelled jumping down to Naruto, followed by Sakura. Hinata already stood beside him, but they were gasping. Kiba and Akamaru jumped beside him too.

"This is wrong, Naruto!", Kiba yelled. Because of their close friendship, the Rookie 9 refered to him as Naruto instead of the normal Hokage-sama.

"I know...", Naruto muttered, looking on,"Its not against the rules and its not a kinjutsu, but...how would a Sound shinbobi no an ice technique?"

"I dont know either", Haku said,"Only Snow-nin know ice attacks...Excluding myself. My grandfather, the old Mizukage, came from snow originally. His father was born there, but he left with his pregnant wife, my great grandmother, to Mist and I ended up here with this bloodline...I dont know how he knows this. We've been sure not to listen to a thing Sound said." Naruto looked on in wonder as Shino and Neji took off their ANBU masks for a better look below. Naruto was even joined by TenTen and Lee.

"Everyone!", Naruto said so the group heard,"I want you all to return to your post. Hinata stays here. Go." He grabs Sasuke by the sleeve before they go though. "I think something's up with Orochimaru", he whispered,"If he tries anything like what he did on the third, dont help me. I will throw Hinata off so she cant be used as a hostage, but you catch her." Sasuke nods as he jumps away with Sakura. They turn back to the match at hand. "Be safe, Raj...", he whispered as Hakera finished charging his attack.

---

"Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!", Hakera finished as a giant black dragon shot from the ground and turned it to ice. It came right at Raj who made some more hand seals, hoping this defence would work.

"Doton! Dautoppa no Tate!", Raj shouted as a giant shield of earth rose and wind gusted from it. The black dragon broke through, hitting Raj and sending him flying back as the dragon rose into the air and slowed near Hakera as he continued shouting.

"Hyouton! Souryuu Boufuusetsu!", he shouts as another dragon forms and they swirl together as they rise into the air. Then they come down at Raj with great speed as it turns into a giant dark tornado and the black dragons both smash into Raj. Hakera ends the jutsu, panting, but what he sees, horrifies him. He sees Raj rise in the smoke. He stands with an odd aura around him.

"**You'll need to try harder for that!**", he yelled in anger as a tail whipped out behind him. Another formed and began whipping, violently. He walks foward as the earth caves in under the pressure of his chakra and a third tail comes out. He grins, maliciously as the fourth tail comes. "**This container may be a bitchy brat sometimes, but you really piss me off!**", it yells as it charges foward. Raj's teeth grew to fangs. His nails grew to claws. His whisker marks were now more pronounced and his eyes changed from white to a strange red color.

"What are you?", Hakera yelled as he was slashed across the side with great speed. He began seals for a powerful jutsu, but was too late as he was slashed across the arm. Orochimaru was gritting his teeth from above as he threw two kunai that exploded.

"The invasion begins now!", Orochimaru yelled as Sound-nin came from all directions and explosions were heard from all the gates. All the while, Raj continued onslaughting Hakera, but was surprised when a green aura shot forth and blocked him. Hakera grinned evily and jumped away as Raj began calming down. All around was fire as Naruto pushed Hinata off the balcony and Sasuke caught her.

"Everyone!", Naruto shouted as he jumped back and Orochimaru jumped back as well,"Dont let these Sound bastards get through!" The war has begun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There.This was to show off the two demons here and to begin a war.A few chapters left of miscellaneous fights in the war.Surprising alliances along with ones that were already expected probally.Anyway, review.


	29. Chapter 29:The War Begins

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**The War Begins, Unexpected Alliances Appear**

Naruto and Haku faced off with Orochimaru and Kabuto as the other represenatives revealed themselves as Sound-nin and formed a barrier around the four. Haku grunted as he took a fighting stance. Naruto looked to his friend, worried, but decided to let it pass as he caught a glance from the Mizukage. They both entered stances, ready for action. Orochimaru chuckled.

"You arent worth my time", Orochimaru laughed as Kabuto stepped back a bit. He made a series of hand seals and grinned widely. "Edo Tensai!", he shouted as two coffin things came out of the ground. They both opened and the two gasped at what they saw. A large man with nothing on, but cargo pants and two straps in an X form on his chest. He walked foward with the giant broad sword strapped on his back and faced Haku.

"I see you have gotten weak over time, Haku", the man said, coldly. Haku looked on, sadly.

"Zabuza-san", he whispered. The other coffin held a man with blonde hair and sunny blue eyes. He had a blue shirt with black pants as he stepped out to Naruto with a wikazahi at either side of his waist.

"Naruto...", the man said.

"The...Yondaime...", Naruto whispered.

"I bet you didnt know this, but...that is your uncle!", Orochimaru yelled,"Arashi! Zabuza! Kill them!" The two jumped at them.

---

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata jumped through the town at high speed, killing Sound-nin with kunai as they went. They kept running until Sasuke came to a roof top with two men standing there. They wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. They looked up and Sasuke got ready for a fight.

"You two run", he whispered. They both took off their hoods revealing themselves as a man with long black hair and blaring red eyes along with a man with fish like skin. The fish like one had a giant sword strapped to his back and black hair along with black eyes with white pupils. He grinned maliciously as Sasuke gawked.

"Should I take those two, Itachi?", the fish one said.

"No, Kisame", Itachi whispered,"Go off and find some others...The pink haired one seems like my brother's wife...Lets see how he handles defending those two while fighting me!" He got ready to fight as Kisame laughed and took off.

---

Neji, TenTen, and Lee jumped through the city, looking for any strong ninja they could pick off when they saw a group standing before them. Maito Gai stood facing two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them and another jumped down beside them. The trio jumped down to aid their former sensei as the three brought down their hoods except for the new one who had a fish like face.

"Kisame, we got these four", said a man with a slashed waterfall hitai-ate around his head.

"I really dont care, Kakuzu", Kisame replied,"Itachi wanted to take his brother on alone. What about you, Hidan?" He shrugs with a grin. Kakuzu had eyes similar to Kisame and had a kind of hood on that covered his whole head except part of his face for his eyes. He wore a black trench coat like Shino's as well. Hidan had his cloak opened from the fold, revealing a white shirt. His hitai-ate around his neck looked like rain, but no one got a good look at it. The three stood ready as they saw several clay models flying around, exploding on Leaf-nin. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw some chakra points on the birds. He looked at who sent them off and Kisame answered the question in his mind.

"Deidara", he said,"But we wont let you get to her." Deidara had long blond hair that covered his/her left eye and had a ponytail in the back. Nothing else could be seen underneath the Akatsuki cloak. "Oh, and Deidara is a guy, in case you couldnt figure it out", Kisame said. Neji looked at him, but the three in front of them clearly wouldnt let him go, but Gai attacked Kisame quickly while TenTen went after Hidan who held a big scythe on a rope and Lee took on Kazuku. The six began fighting, letting Neji take off toward Deidara. He almost made it when sand came down and Gaara looked at him.

"I'll take him", he said while going foward,"Take on another." Neji shook his head.

"We'll both take him", Neji said as Gaara nodded agreement.

---

Shino and Kiba jumped through the city as they approached a high chakra sign. They ran through it as Kakashi joined them and found two Akatsuki members. One had a venus fly trap like head and inside, a man's head. The head was half pitch black and half pale white. The other was a normal looking man in the cloak. To Kakashi's surprised, he was like one of his close child hood friends, but quickly dismissed it as he remembered Obito already alive. They landed in front of the two and got ready.

"Ah, Tobi, we have company", the venus fly trap one said.

"Yes, Zetsu", Tobi replied,"And another approaches...I want the Copy-nin and the newcomer." Obito landed beside Kakashi ready for battle, Sharingan blazing.

"Copy cat", Obito spat at Tobi,"Trying to pass off as me?" Tobi grinned, politly.

"Too bad you came back", Tobi said. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino got ready against Zetsu until another jumped down.

"I'll take dog boy, Zetsu", a familiar face grinned. They saw he was a man with silvery white hair and had purple lipstick on, despite him being a man.

"Sakon?", Kiba yelled jumping to the side as to fight him,"How are you alive?"

"I'll explain in time", Sakon smirked.

---

Kitou, Len, Lao, Rin, and Shika all fought in the stadium now. Len looked over and saw a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it jumping toward Naruto and Haku's fight. She looked to her brother and he nodded so she took off. She saw a woman jump down in front of him though. She had hair that covered her forehead, but Len saw she didnt have a hitai-ate.

"You wont get near them, Rei!", she yelled.

"Ah, Nii Yugito shows herself again", he laughed,"You want to be defeated again?" She gets a kunai ready and crouches down.

"It'll be different this time!", she yelled and then Len jumped out.

"Shes not alone, either!", she yelled as Rei turned around.

"Ah, two Jinchurrikki wish to face the leader of the Akatsuki", he grins evily as he drops the hood. He had blonde hair with sunny blue eyes. He took out a katana and jumped away to eye both of them. "Come at me then!", he yelled, but another jumped down in front of him. It was a man with short blue hair, didnt wear a hitai-ate either.

"Sanbi, your late", Yugito said. Sanbi grinned a little.

"Better late then never, ne?", he asks as he goes into a fighting stance.

"And so a third Jinchurrikki comes to his death!", Rei yells, going into his own stance.

---

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were following two ninja who had been running. One was an Akatsuki member, the other a Sound-nin. The two finally stopped, turning around. The Akatsuki member had medium lengthed light black hair with the hitai-ate of rain on. The other was a bald man with a monk robe on. It had a white half with a black half over top of it. The monk guy got into a taijutsu stance while the Rain missing-nin just stood there.

"Aoi, which one do you want?", the monk guy asked.

"I'll take the girl", she said,"You can take those two, Chiriku." The two nodded as the three Leaf-nin got into stances.

---

Shinji, Tai, Yin, younger Sakura, Kurenai, Asuma, and Shizune ran around town, fighting off the ninja until they came to a group of Sound. Three ninja stood there. One was a woman with medium sized brown hair with light purplish dress under a blue dress outlined with white. The next one was a man with a black cap on and a mask covering his mouth with brown hair coming our of the sides of the cap. The last was a man a green mark over his nose, grey hair, and a tight black tangtop. They went into stances quickly.

"Kirisame", the one with the mask said.

"Murasame", the one with the mark over his nose said.

"Hisame", the woman said. Another man jumped down. He didnt wear a hitai-ate, but he had a beige bandana around his head as some black hair came out from the back.

"Suien", he said.

"Your late", Kirisame said. Suien shrugged it off and went into a stance. Then another man walked out. He wore a white trench coat with a yellow plaid shirt underneath and a black tie. He had black, sleek hair and really small eyes.

"You better do good", he said.

"Thats why you hired us, correct, Gantetsu-san?", Hisame asked with a seductive smile.

---

Raj continued following Hakera through the trees of the forest. He glared at his back as he ran. He finally stopped and looked back.

"This time you die, Raj!", he yelled, green chakra flaring.

"Not if I can help it!", Raj retorts, red chakra coming out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the start of the war.Akatsuki and Sound combined.I know that the Akatsuki hate Orochimaru, but you will find out why they side with him soon enough.I was gonna make Arashi Naruto's father, but I have an idea for his father later on.Enjoy the future chapters and review!


	30. Chapter 30:The End of Brotherly Hatred

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Brotherly Hatred, Sasuke VS Itachi**

Sasuke and Itachi both had their Sharingan blaring as they glared each other down. Sasuke had a kunai in hand as well as Itachi. Hinata and Sakura were fighting off some Sound-nin a little ways away.

"So, its been how long, brother?", Itachi asked, smugly.

"Shut up", Sasuke said,"I dont give a shit about anything you have to say." Itachi smirks and starts 'tsking'.

"Is that anyway to talk to your older brother?", he asked. Sasuke charged, but was blocked and kicked in the gut. He rose again and got ready, but noticed that Itachi had already finished hand seals. "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!", he shouted as a giant fireball shot from Itachi's mouth and surrounded Sasuke. He grinned, evily as his brother screamed inside the flaming ball. He turned around and was connected with a powerful punch from Sasuke as there was a puff of smoke from inside the fireball. Sasuke didnt stop there. He charged foward and kicked him into the air at the back and made quick hand seals.

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!", Sasuke yelled as he spat out five fireballs that hit their target dead on. Itachi fell, but landed on his feet. He glared at Sasuke now. He quickly charged, but disappeared as he came at him from behind. Sasuke received a hard kick to the back and he spun around to face him.

"Brother...I was hoping that you would present a better challenge than this", Itachi mocked.

"Im just getting started", Sasuke said. He did some seals and charged foward with his hand searing with flames as he made quick jabs. Itachi dodged with ease, but the flames lightly scorched his cloak. He jumped back and made some hand seals of his own.

"Magen, Narakumi no Jutsu", Itachi said as a swirl of leaves enveloped Sasuke and Itachi jumped away. Sasuke looked foward, but suddenly saw a horrible image. His parents were dying all over again. They were being slaughtered by the man before him. He grabbed his head and screamed. Then the image changed. He saw Naruto laying on the ground like he was dead in the Valley of Death.

"Naruto!", he screamed. Then it reverted back to his family. Sakura had seen him screaming and quickly made hand seals.

"Kai!", she yelled as Sasuke blinked once. He rose with his head looking at the ground. When he looked up, the Mangekyou Sharingan was now blaring from the former, normal Sharingan.

"Itachi!", he said in a very low and dangerous growl,"I will slaughter you like you slaughtered our family!" Itachi grinned and made hand seals again. Sasuke felt something on his neck burning as he looked at Itachi and moved foward.

"Magen, Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu", Itachi said as he pointed up. Sasuke looked to see a giant fireball coming down on him. He felt flames, but ignored it as he moved foward. Itachi gasped. His kid brother actually resisted a genjutsu from him.

"You die now", Sasuke said as he disappeared from view. He shot foward and punched Itachi in an uppercut. He flew up as Sasuke followed with a jump so he hugged Itachi's legs while he wrapped his legs around his stomach. "Peregrin Drop!", he yelled. He smashed into the ground with Itachi and jumped back, glaring. Itachi slowly rose as he pointed one finger foward. Sasuke glanced down at the finger, but then quickly realized what it was. He began seeing horrible things as he screamed. Itachi ran foward and quickly stabbed him with the kunai. Sasuke gasped for breath as he fell to his knees.

"Little brother", Itachi said, softly,"You could never surpass your brother." Sasuke coughed up blood as he grabbed the blade. He pulled it out of him and rose as he backed away, glaring at Itachi. Itachi threw his kunai, embedding it within Sasuke's shoulder. His eyes widened as he clutched the shoulder. Itachi pulled out a kodachi as Sasuke pulled the kunai out. Itachi blocked, but Sasuke's new found strength knocked the blade from his hand. Sasuke coughed blood up again and grabbed his now bloody wrist as electircity began to form.

"Your 'little brother' is gone", Sasuke said,"I am the avenger of the Uchiha clan. The avenger of our family!" Electricity burst from his hands as he charged foward, a Chidori in each hand. He punched at Itachi, but missed and then went for another, but missed again as he continued punching. His Chidori faded as he made it appear in his foot and kick. Itachi ducked as Sasuke grabbed the abandoned kodachi and charged it with the Chidori energy quickly. "CHIDORI NAGASHI!", Sasuke screamed as he sliced the newly created Chidori sword through Itachi. Itachi was split in half and fell to the ground. Sasuke was panting as he fell to one knee.

"You arent good enough", Itachi's voice came from behind as the sliced up Itachi exploded and the real Itachi impaled Sasuke with a kunai.

"No", Sasuke said as he slashed the real sword down,"You arent good enough." Sasuke came from behind, stabbing Itachi in back and dragging it to come out his side. Itachi saw he was stabbing a log.

"Damn...Little brother...", Itachi muttered,"You're stronger than I gave...You credit for." Sasuke slumped down so he now sat.

"You are too...But now you are dead", he said,"I can rest peacefully."

"Im sure you can...little brother", Itachi said as he coughed up blood and fell dead. Sasuke fell hard on to his back as well, coughing up blood. The last thing he heard before losing conscienceness was Sakura and Hinata.

"Hinata!", he heard Sakura scream,"Hurry! We need to save Sasuke!" Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke VS Itachi done.Next will be either Lee, Gai, TenTen, or Neji's fight.Havent decided yet.So far, its most likely Lee or Gai.Anyway, review.


	31. Chapter 31:Taijutsu Clash

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Lee VS Kazuku**

Rock Lee stood in his Iron Fist style as Kazuku went into an unfamiliar one. He held out his left arm at Lee as his arm went up from the elbow. His right arm was held back as if getting ready to punch someone and his feet were positioned so his left one was ahead of his right.

"What style is that?", Lee asked.

"Like I'd tell you", Kazuku retorted. Lee ran at him and went for a kick that was easily dodged as Kazuku sent a punch upward. He got Lee in the back and it caused him to fly into the air. He jumped up to follow and drop kicked him in the stomach. "You're better than I thought", Kazuku said.

"This is nothing yet", Lee replied as he got ready for an attack. Kazuku charged foward, changing his stance to one where his left arm was foward, but bent sideways and his right arm was back, bent the opposite way like he was going for a kunai or something. He went to use his elbow to attack which Lee quickly blocked, but before it even hit, Kazuku seemed to disappear. He appeared behind Lee and elbowed his back. Lee spun around and threw two shurikans at him, but they were blocked by two kunai that he now held and charged Lee with. He made several slashes and grinned as they charged up.

"Katon!", he shouted as fire erupted from the kunai and slashed again, but this time the kunai's flames caught him a bit as he jumped back. Lee hissed at the pain as he angrily charged again. This time he went for a kick to the shins.

"Konoha Senpuu!", he yelled as Kazuku easily hopped over his foot, but his foot came back and got him in the stomach, making him fly off the edge of the roof they stood on. Lee followed, jumping off the roof with his fist ready. "Gen Geki!", Lee shouted as his fist slammed into Kazuku's face. Kazuku easily hit him hard with his fist and got up. Lee charged again, but this time, Kazuku was ready as he went for a hard punch.

"Taren Ken!", he shouted as his fists moved extremely fast, hitting Lee in the shoulders, stomach, face, chest, and legs in a matter of five seconds. Lee slid back, but kept his footing as he charged again. He went low as he prepared his attack.

"Konoha Senpuu!", he yelled. Kazuku thought he was reading his movements as he tried hopping over again, but recieved a powerful kick to the chin, sending him flying into the air. Lee quickly appeared behind him. "Kage Buyou!", he shouted. He put his index and middle finger on his back as he spun him into a kick from the right side. That made his body richochet back into a kick from the left side that Lee used as a sort of stepping stool to fly above him and punch him in the face. The two began falling as Lee continued the onslaught until they were no more than an inch from the ground and he drop kicked Kazuku, yelling,"Shishi Rendan!"

"Damn", Kazuku moaned as he got up again. He suddenly charged. He went for a punch, but Lee jumped over him, slipping off arm and leg weights. He turned to get him, but Lee disappeared from view as he sped behind him and punched him hard. He turned to react, but was punched in the side. Lee came from all directions, punching and kicking Kazuku until he just jumped back grinning.

"You cant beat what you cant hit!", he yelled as he charged again,"Konoha Senpuu!" He shot him up into the air and began pummeling him on the way up. "Renge!", he yelled after a devastating hit that sent him further up. "First Gate, Initial Gate, open!", he yelled as he disappeared, appearing behind him. He grabbed Kazuku and began twirling down until they smashed into the ground. "Omote Renge!", he yelled. Kazuku looked to be out, but got up.

"So...You can open the gates", Kazuku said as he rose from the dust. Lee ran at him again.

"Second Gate, Heal Gate, open!", he yelled as he made a strong kick up. He continued bashing away and sent him higher again as he yelled,"Renge!" He looked up and yelled,"Third Gate, Life Gate, open!" He went quickly as he turned reddish, got behind Kazuku again, and let his bandages untie. They tied around him as he went swirling down again. "Omoe Renge!", he shouted as they crashed into the ground. Lee stood ready as Kazuku rose again. "I end this now!", he shouted.

"Not if I can help it!", Kazuku replied,"Initial Gate, open! Heal Gate, Open, Life Gate, open!" He turned reddish like Lee and grinned. "Im sure neither of us are stupid enough to go further...", Kazuku began, but was surprised by what he heard.

"Fourth Gate, Harm Gate, open!", Lee yelled,"Fifth Gate, Limit Gate, open!" He sped at Kazuku and landed a punch to the face that sent Kazuku flying which was met by Lee's knee as he sped himself over there. Kazuku fell, unconcious, but Lee knew this man would return. He took his fist and got ready. He punched him hard enough to send him into the earth. Lee rose and walked toward the roof his friends fought at. "I win...", he whispered, and with that his world went dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no clue what Kazuku does so I just filled it in like that.Taijutsu.I know Kisame and Gai have had some rivalry or something there so I let them fight and TenTen takes the only one who has a weapon without the guy having some grudge with another member.Review.


	32. Chapter 32:TenTen VS Hidan

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Weapon Masters Clash**

TenTen stood there, holding a kunai between each finger as Hidan prepared his scythes. The scythe was strange. It was on a rope and had three scythe parts from where the rope split in three. It was a unique weapon.

"Who may you be?", Hidan asked.

"I am TenTen, the weapon master of Leaf!", she yelled, getting ready to throw the kunai. She had become known as that even during her Genin years. She relied heavily on weapons and weapon based jutsus. She probally had a scroll to summon every kind of known weapon.

"Well, TenTen, you may call me Hidan", he said with a cocky grin,"You will die today." TenTen let her kunai fly, but Hidan brought his scythe around and blocked each one. He then flung his scythes at her, but she jumped up so they embedded themselves in the ground. Landing on top of them, she brought out two more kunai and threw them, but saw that she was getting no where as he brought a one of the scythes loose to block. She grinned as she realized how heavily he relied on the scythe and pulled out another kunai. Hidan was ready to block, but to his surprise, she sliced the ropes instead and jumped back.

"Not so cocky now that you only have one scythe edge, huh?", she asked.

"It'll be enough", Hidan said, bringing it back and taking out a pole. He attached the scythe edge to the pole and got ready with a normal looking scythe. He charged quickly, but was blocked by TenTen's kunai. She slid back, but kept her footing against his tremendous pressure. He grinned as he continued pushing her to the edge of the building they stood on. She saw this and tried pushing back, but to no avail. What he didnt have in speed, Hidan made up for in strength. He was about to shove her off the edge when she grinned.

"I dont care how strong you are", TenTen said,"I'll still win!" She grabbed his arm and abandoned her kunai as she sidestepped and threw him off the edge. She followed with shurikans ready, but then Hidan sliced the air in front of him with the scythe and the edge flew off on a rope, slicing TenTen in the side. She rose, panting heavily as she looked at her dropped shurikans. She drew two more shurikans and threw them, but they were blocked by the scythe. He brought down his scythe and the blade came off again at TenTen, but she dodged this time. What she didnt expect was that when it came back, it got her in the shoulder.

"You cant beat a member of the Akatsuki alone", he taunted as he got his scythe ready again. He charged and TenTen grabbed the handle of the scythe, but it came off and impaled her in the head. She coughed up blood and heard a voice farther off.

"TENTEN!", she heard Neji's voice yell, but then heard Gaara.

"Worry about her after we finish him!", he yelled. TenTen coughed up blood and fell to the ground as Hidan took his scythe, smirking as he walked away. But then he was impaled with five kunai. One to each shoulder, his left side, and both legs at the knee's bend. He fell to the ground and whirled around to see TenTen standing next to the lifeless body of who he thought was TenTen. It poofed away, revealing a clone.

"Damn you, wench", Hidan muttered as he tried to rise, but the kunai's damage to his knees prevented it. TenTen closed her eyes as she realized what she would do. She brought out a scroll and summoned a katana. She charged and slashed off Hidan's head. He fell to the ground dead.

"Too bad I couldnt stop you before all these wounds", she muttered as she fell, unconcience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another battle done.Next will be Gai VS Kisame.And also, I promise they wont all end up unconcience by the end.


	33. Chapter 33:Rivalries End

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Rivalries End**

Gai and Kisame squared off with just taijutsu despite the fact that Kisame had a giant sword strapped on his back. The two circled each other as they decided what to do.

"I guess we end our rivalries here, Gai", Kisame said.

"What rivalry?", Gai asked with a grin,"The only one who is suitable for my rival is Kakashi, fish face." Kisame glared at him.

"Well, I'll kill you all the same!", Kisame yelled, going for a punch, but Gai sidestepped it and bashed Kisame in the back. He jumped away as Kisame came charging again. He threw a punch, followed by two quick kicks. Gai dodged them all and began a kick.

"Konoha Senpuu!", he shouted as Kisame simply ducked. It continued and hit Kisame at his lower position. Kisame grabbed Gai's foot and tossed him behind him. The two began punching and kicking each other and Kisame had the obvious disadvantage. Finally, Kisame tackled him away and began making hand seals.

"Suiton Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", Kisame shouted as water rose around them. Kisame grinned as he continued seals. "Suiton Bunshin no Jutsu!", he yelled as five water clones appeared before Gai. Gai just spat on the ground as he charged. One tried a punched, but was met with a hard kick. Another tried a jump kick, but Gai ducked and punched him in the back. The last three charged at once, but Gai stopped them easily.

"Konoha Senpuu!", he shouted as he kicked through all of them. He charged foward and went for a low kick. "Konoha Renpuu!", he shouted as he kicked Kisame's feet from beneath him and twirled again to create a whirlwind that flew him off the edge of the building. Gai charged foward and got ready as he jumped into the air. He pointed his foot to the ground as he threw two explosive kunai at either side of him. It exploded and Gai entered the smoke, yelling,"Explosive Crash!"

"Suigadan!", Kisame yelled right before the two made contact. Several water fangs shot forth and knocked Gai away. He jumped up to the roof again and jumped off there as he came at him again.

"First Gate, Initial Gate, open!", he yelled as he crashed down with more impact. Kisame punched him off and he flew up as Kisame followed.

"Suishouha!", he shouted as water surged through the street and crashed into Gai. Gai ran foward despite the water.

"Second Gate, Heal Gate, open!", he shouted as he punched Kisame's face into the ground. He grinned wildly as he yelled,"Third Gate, Life Gate, open! Fourth Gate, Harm Gate, open! Fifth Gate, Limit Gate, open!" His eyes were now pupiless and he charged head on as he punched Kisame in the face. Kisame whirled around and round house kicked Gai, but the kick was caught as Gai threw Kisame into the wall of the building they were next to. Kisame rose and made more seals.

"Suiton! Suikoudan no Jutsu!", Kisame shouted as two shark like objects shot out of the ground, whirled around and formed one big stream of water as it came at Gai. "Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu!", he shouted as a giant water shaped dragon came forth. The combined forces pounded Gai into his spot. But Gai heard another yell come from there.

"Sixth Gate, Keimon Gate, open!", he shouted as he raced at Kisame at dangerous speeds and kicked him into the air. He jumped up to follow him and began a flurry of punches and kicks making a bunch of peacock shaped feathers as he went. "Asukajuka!", he shouted as he sent Kisame down, glowing in the energy of the attacks. Kisame drew his sword as Gai charged again and tried bringing it down, but Gai yelled,"Konoha Shoufuu!" He kicked up, knocking the sword from Kisame's hand, but he got grazed on the shoulder on the way through.

"This isnt over!", Kisame yelled as he began hand seals, but they were cut short.

"Yes it is!", Gai yelled back as he prepared the final attack,"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" He kicked him in the face with a powered up version of the Konoha Senpuu and then sped foward to kick him into the air. He jumped after him and began a series of powerful blows, but in the end knocked him further into the air, yelling,"Renge!" He followed and grabbed on to him as he yelled out,"Ura Renge!" He smashed Kisame into the ground, but his opened gates took its toll as he tried making his way toward Neji. He fell to the ground, unconcience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next match will be Neji and Gaara VS Deidara probally.Anyway, review.


	34. Chapter 34:Sand and Byakugan Unite

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Neji's Fight, Sand and Byakugan Unite**

Gaara and Neji continued at Deidara. He grinned as he saw the two approaching and sent his clay birds at him. Gaara raised his hand and the clay birds were crushed. Deidara's grin grew wider.

"I finally have someone worth fighting!", he yelled as Neji landed in front of him with Gaara at his side. He looked at Gaara. "And what an honor it is to face the Kazekage!", Deidara shouted with faked honor.

"Shut up, Akatsuki scum", Gaara spat as his sand rose,"You side with Sound and instantly become top on my list of who to kill. Orochimaru killed my father."

"Who cares", Deidara said,"He hated you. If I remember correctly, Zetsu informed us that he hired your own caretaker to kill you."

"He was still my father!", Gaara yelled as his sand stopped two more clay birds. Neji went into his Jyuuken stance.

"Dont waste your breath on this scum", Neji spat,"Lets kill him and find someone really worth our power." Gaara grinned, evily at Deidara.

"You will know the true strength of Shukaku", Gaara said as two sand shurikans flew at Deidara. Neji ran foward as Deidara's birds came again, only to be crushed by the sand. Neji went for a hit, but Deidara sidestepped with ease.

"You wont win", Deidara grinned. Gaara let more sand fly up around him as it crushed two more birds. He made his sand go at Deidara in whip like shapes, but they were all dodged. He closed his eyes as he made some seals.

"Suna Bunshin", he said as two more Gaaras formed from the sand. The two extra Gaaras made an onslaught of attacks as they jumped into the air. Deidara laughed as he made two birds go at them, but the sand crushed them and another two sand clones appeared. "Dont underestimate us!", Gaara yelled as the four clones bashed Deidara with several punches.

"Gaara...I have a plan to finish this...Make a sand clone of me", Neji whispered as he jumped off the building before Deidara had the chance to see. Gaara did as instructed and the Sand Neji went into the Jyuuken stance. It charged quickly and jumped away to dodge a punch.

Gaara sent sand into the air as he grinned. He wasnt going to lose to the Akatsuki. Especially not this one. Not like last time.

"Suna Shigure!", Gaara yelled as sand fell from the sky and began trapping Deidara's feet. He grinned evily as he continued his seals. "Sabaku Kyuu!", he yelled, trapping Deidara into his sand coffin. He began crushing it, but Deidara didnt scream. Only smiled.

"Thats not gonna work!", he yelled. He exploded and came from above with five birds by him and a kunai in hand. Gaara made his sand rise and crush the birds as the Sand Neji jumped up at him with the Jyuuken ready. He went for several hits, but Deidara flipped over him and stabbed him in the back, surprised to see that it was a sand clone. Then a surge of pain shot through his back.

"He said not to underestimate us", Neji whispered as his hands moved back and continued hitting the chakra points. Deidara fell to the floor, lifeless and Gaara quickly sent sand around his body and crushed it.

"Better not to take chances", Gaara muttered,"Hurry and help your friends...I will make sure the reinforcements arrive." Neji nodded and jumped toward a fallen TenTen and Gai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Gaara's battle is done.I have received reviews about how some people wouldnt do some stuff that they've done in my story and how some people came back from the dead.I will explain this stuff in future chapters.After the war part, I will explain why most things have happened such as Sasuke starting a family instead of killing Itachi first or some people that were dead coming back.Review.


	35. Chapter 35:Rematch!

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**The Rematch, Kiba VS Sakon**

"So, are you gonna tell me how you are alive after Konkorou sliced you up?", Kiba asked as he sat atop Akamaru who growled ferociously at their revived opponent. Sakon merely grinned as Ukon appeared from his back.

"Not now...We dont feel like telling you", Ukon said, maliciously.

"Why dont you ask Zetsu if you want to know so badly?", Sakon said as he gets ready. He pulled out a kunai and ran at Kiba. Akamaru quickly jumped over him in response and pivoted around so he could rush at him again, but is met with a powerful punch. Akamaru whimpered a little as he crashed into the ground, but rose, growling.

"What the hell...", Kiba muttered as he watched Sakon charged again.

"The Akatsuki has given us much more speed and power", Sakon replied, jumping into the air. He landed behind Kiba as he goes for a punch. Akamaru tried biting him, but he jumped up to be at level with Kiba, atop the dog. "Match Punch!", he shouted, making a flurry of punches knock Kiba away. Kiba went into a roll and came up on his feet to see Sakon ready to kill Akamaru with a kunai.

"STOP!", Kiba yelled, tensing up at the situation. Sakon grins.

"Then you will help us...Kill the Copy-nin Kakashi or Uchiha Obito", Ukon said with a grin.

"Good idea, brother", Sakon replied to that.

"He must choose...His precious dog or his human comrades", Ukon mused, knowing the Inuzukas' attachment to their animal friends.

"Fine", Kiba muttered sadly, about to jump toward the battle,"But first..."Kiba looked at them with a grin. "NOW AKAMARU!", he yelled as the big dog poofed into nothingness and a replication of Kiba got them with a kick from above.

Sakon gritted his teeth as he looked to where the dog had been. Nothing. He rose and was now surrounded by Kiba and Akamaru.

"Brother...Lets split", Ukon said. Sakon muttered as Ukon came out of his back and formed with his own arms and legs. Kiba looked like he was ready to barf.

"Aw, crap!", he yelled, holding his mouth,"That is still gross!" Akamaru ran at Sakon who was nearest, but was kicked in the stomach by a Match Kick. Kiba jumped foward and was grabbed by the hand and thrown toward Akamaru. "Perfect, Akamaru!", Kiba yelled.

"Bark!", Akamaru barked as Kiba landed with a pivot to face Sakon and Ukon again.

"Gatsuuga!", Kiba shouted as him and Akamaru turned into a whirling beam of claws and fangs, slashing and biting at where Sakon and Ukon stood. The two jumped into the air to dodge, but then he sensed something coming at them again.

Kiba and Akamaru had slammed into the floor in a angle that directed them at Sakon and Ukon. They hurled at the two helpless ninja in the air and slammed head on, one into each of them. They flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Time to end this", Kiba heard Ukon say. He looked over and saw him sticking out of Akamaru.

"Dammit!", Kiba yelled, but then he remembered his fight and went to help Akamaru. He stabbed Akamaru's paw, but Ukon grinned.

"It wont hurt this time...Its improved", Ukon said,"It wont hurt me, but it will hurt Akamaru." He gestured toward the whimpering dog and Kiba seemed helpless. But then he got another idea. He got ready to stab again, but redirected it toward Sakon.

The kunai caught Sakon's shirt and pinned him down. Kiba just walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair.

"This one dies if you dont let Akamaru go", he grinned as he put the kunai to Sakon's throat. Ukon glares at Kiba, but gets away from Akamaru and forms back with Sakon.

"Okay, let me go now", Sakon said. Kiba just laughed.

"You think Im gonna give you the chance to come back again?", he asked as he spun him up and slashed around his body as Sakon flew up. Then him and Akamaru began their Dual Piercing Fang again to smash into them and Kiba end by slamming his kunai into Sakon and bringing him down.

Kiba smirks at that and looks over to his friend Shino who has been fighting Zetsu, but now has a disadvantage. Kiba looks at Akamaru and it nods with a bark.

"Garouga!", he shouted as he turned into a twin headed dog with Akamaru. The two jump down and growl at Zetsu as they land on top of him, his paw crushing Zetsu's body. They seem to grin, but it just looks feral as their dog form. Zetsu's bloody corpse sits there, unmoving now.

"Thank, Kiba...", Shino mutters as he goes up to the dog. There is a big growl from him and Shino appears to grin under his trenchcoat. "And you too, Akamaru...", he continued. Akamaru half yipped happily. The two transformed back to their original bodies.

"No prob...", Kiba said with a grin. The two look over to Kakashi and Obito. "Maybe we should help em", he whispered.

"No, it seems to be their battle...Lets go check on the others", Shino replied. Kiba nodded as the two jumped away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres the Kiba VS Sakon battle.Again, I will explain stuff like why Sakon returned after the war.I'll set up a chapter for just the different things like that until I make the conclusion.Anyway, I finished the Shino battle with this too because...Well, I dont know anything about Zetsu's jutsus so it was easier to kill him in surprise.Tobi VS Kakashi and Obito will begin next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36:Kakashi's Rage

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Kakashi and Obito VS Tobi**

The two stood against the Akatsuki member, their own stances ready. They each had their head bands over their left eyes. Kakashi, however, brought it up, revealing a Sharingan. They eyed Tobi, warily.

"So, Obito, how have you been?", Tobi asked, grinning, innocently. He shot a very nasty glare at Tobi as a result.

"Horrible since that god forsaken Akatsuki brought me back to life", Obito answered,"And then, you go around posing as me...Damn prick." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You were brought back to life by the Akatsuki?", he asked,"You never told me that when you returned."

"Let me explain", Tobi grinned,"The Akatsuki thought it a beneficial facter to have two Uchihas with us so they brought Obito back with a special jutsu. However, Obito remembered his past and left us. I met him and fought. Since then, I've been posing as Obito so I could go to the Akatsuki. I told them to call me Tobi as a secretive name."

"I bet they knew you werent me", Obito said,"You cant use the Sharingan." Tobi chuckled.

"True, Leader-sir found me out, but...he let me stay", Tobi smiled,"But enough talk...We should probally fight." Obito nodded with Kakashi.

"We wont lose to some copy cat", Obito said, spitting on the ground.

"We are one", Kakashi said, pointing at his Sharingan. The two jumped away and came at Tobi, simultaeneously, but were blocked by two kunai Tobi had drawn. Tobi came at Kakashi with both, but was dodged and slashed across the arm. He kicked Kakashi in the back of the head before he rose and jumped away, performing seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he yelled. Obito seemed to follow the movements along with Kakashi from the ground.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", the two yelled at the same time. Now there were twenty Obitos, twenty Kakashis, and twenty Tobis. They all jumped at each other and began fighting with kunai as Kakashi ran through the clones with a kunai in hand. Obito threw a kunai at a clone and jumped up above Tobi.

"Katon! Karyuu Endan!", Obito yelled as a giant string of flame shot forth in the shape of a dragon.

"Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu!", Kakashi yelled as a giant water dragon came from behind him. The two dragons shot forth and was about to hit Tobi when he slammed his fist in the ground with a big smirk.

"Doton! Doryuu Heki!", he shouted as a wall of stone surrounded him, blocking the dragons. The clones were all destroyed by the time the wall came up. Tobi grinned from beneath his Earth Wall until he heard a voice.

"Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!", he heard Kakashi yell from below as he was dragged into the ground. Obito walked foward as the Earth Wall fell.

"Now, we end this", Obito said, taking a kunai out.

"Not quite", Tobi said with a grin,"Yami Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi and Obito both looked on as Tobi let out a pained scream. From his body, a strange demented creature formed. It took on the shape of Tobi, but was pitch black as Tobi went limb. It went down on all four and seemed to growl, evily.

"What the hell is that thing?", Tobi asked, throwing a kunai at it. The kunai connected, but it just sunk into the darkness of its head.

"I dont know, but...we better kill it quickly!", Kakashi said as the creature lashed out quickly, cutting across Kakashi's side with lightning speed. It rose to two legs as it began making seals. Obito and Kakashi made seals as well.

"Katon! Karyuu Endan!", Obito yelled as the flaming dragon burst forth from his mouth again.

"Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu!", Kakashi yelled as the two dragons of fire and water began twirling around each other like before. The yami bunshin of Tobi grinned evily as it just finished the hand seals and let the hits come.

"Shadow Reflection", a dark voice came from the creature. The two dragons that bashed into it were enveloped and shot out of his back with force. They were both pitch black, but one had flaming red eyes and had a body more like fire as the other had watery blue eyes and a body more like water. The two new dragons flew straight at Kakashi as they heard the voice speak again.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" Kakashi froze as he was about to jump away. He looked on in terror as the two evil looking versions of their jutsus came at him. Then time seemingly froze for him. In a split second, he was practically reliving the feelings he had back when he first became a Jounin.

There, in front of him, was Uchiha Obito, arms held out and the dark dragons driving themselves into him. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw this.

"Obi-Obito", he whispered,"Why?"

"I said this...all those years ago...and I'll say it...again", Obito panted in pain,"Those who dont follow the shinobi rules are trash...But...those who abandon their friends, are worse than trash." With that, he flew back from where he stood, being brought up by the dragons and then forcefully down.

"You...You...YOU BASTARD!", all the rage in Kakashi seemed to burst out as his eyes glared at the dark clone. The bunshin just grinned at him. "YOU KILLED OBITO!", he shouted as he made hand signs too quick for the bunshin to keep up. "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Hundreds of enraged Kakashis now surrounded Yami Tobi.

"You think that will stop me?", the clone asked in its evil voice,"Come at me." The inner most Kakashis charged foward with kunai, just to be wiped out, but ten Kakashis stayed behind to charge up his powerful attack. They grabbed their wrists as they growled in anger.

"RAIKIRI!", he shouted as he finished charging up. He charged foward and one yami went for a shot to the head. Yami Tobi ducked and impaled him with a kunai. Nine Kakashis.

The next ran foward and went in a slashing motion with his fist, but was quickly dispatched of as Yami Tobi jumped up and kicked the bunshin in the face. Eight Kakashis.

Another rushed foward with one right behind it as it went for a jab to the chest, but was sidestepped. However, this left the bunshin wide open for the uppercut of the other before they both disappeared. Six Kakashis.

Four more jumped up from beneath it and made the Raikiri in their fists go to their feet as they made a backflip kick and poofed away. Two Kakashis.

Another rushed foward and bashed it with a backhanded hit from above, sending it back down, head first. Only the real Kakashi remained.

"Now you pay for Obito!", Kakashi shouted running foward to meet the falling bunshin. "RAIKIRI RENDAN!" The punch he delivered went straight through its chest. The yami bunshin looked on in surprise and, what seemed to be, fright as its body dispersed. Kakashi had kill off the yami bunshin, but...this was more than he should be able to handle. He was still enraged about Obito and growled in anger.

"Damn it!", he shouted into the sky as he jumped up and brought his fist down on Tobi's head, Raikiri still going. Kakashi was panting horribly now as he looked down and saw Tobi's smashed skull and the blood all over his hand as the Raikiri faded away. He slumped to his knees as he fell back. But he was able to mutter some last final words.

"Obito...Rest in peace", he muttered before crashing into the roof with a lifeless body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Obito's battle is done.Just so you know, Kakashi...is dead.That many Raikiris would give him immense chakra exhaustion that not even Naruto could recover from with Kyuubi's healing factor.Just so all other Kakashi fans dont hate me, I do like Kakashi's character. That is why I had him in this.Review.


	37. Chapter 37:Fight For the Hero Water

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Fight For The Hero Water**

Shinji and Tai stood side by side, knowing that they would work best as a team, knowing their moves and all. Yin, Sakura, Kurenai, Asuma, and Shizune stood together, a little farther away from Shinji and Tai. They both glared at the group, but Asuma, Kurenai, and Shizune were shocked. They knew these people.

"Kirisame...Murasame...Hisame...Suien", Shizune whispered,"Are you four after the Hero Water?" Murasame smirked.

"So, what if we are?", he asked,"Gantetsu is paying us well...And not just us." At those words, several Mist and Grass-nin jumped from behind. Kurenai, Asuma, and Shizune instantly got ready for the group of missing-nin.

"We'll take care of these goons", Tai smirked.

"Kurenai, Asuma, you guys help me out", Shizune said,"The genin can take those guys." She launched at one group, exhaling purple gas as Asuma jumped foward with his knuckle blades and Kurenai ran foward with a kunai.

"We get these pipsqueaks?", Suien sighed,"Tch, they arent worth our strength, Kirisame."

"It doesnt matter", Kirisame replied,"Just kick their asses quick so we can get a real challenge. Gantetsu grinned from behind at their confidence. Suien walked foward, cracking his knuckles. He went toward the Hyuuga and yawned, closing his eyes. He froze from walking when he heard Yin's voice.

"You are in the zone of my eight trigrams", she said as he opened his eyes wide to stare into the eyes of Yin's Byakugan. Yin stood before him in her Jyuuken stance and began hitting him while counting off,"2...4...8...16...32...64...Eight Trigrams, 128 Palms of the Hand!" Suien flew back from the blows and landed hard in front of the three shocked ninja.

"Hmph", Gantetsu said,"So we have a Hyuuga here, eh?" Yin glared at him.

"And a Uchiha!", Sakura yelled, activating the Sharingan. Shinji and Tai grinned as they saw the two ninja. Shinji went to Sakura's side as Tai went to Yin's.

"Just because we dont have a bloodline, doesnt mean you can count us out yet", Shinji grinned. Tai went into his taijutsu stance as Shinji got ready with a couple of seals. The group smirked as the Leaf and Mist-nin got ready to fight them.

"You still cant win", Hisame said.

"We are legendary", Kirisame said.

"Yeah, I know of you, Murasame, Kirisame, and Hisame", Yin said,"As I recall hearing, my uncle kicked your asses." They gritted their teeth.

"That brat...", Hisame said, angrily.

"Well, you'll soon see that you cant win without your precious uncle!", Murasame said, rushing at the group. He began making seals as he saw Tai charge at him. He flipped over Tai as he came with a punch and went straight for Yin, disappearing into a log as he was about to be hit with a Jyuuken attack.

"You'll have to do bet-", he began from behind, but was cut off as Tai kicked him in the back of the head with lightning speed, sending him back foward.

"Tai...dont over exert yourself", Shinji said as Tai clenched his fists.

"Dont worry, Shinji", Tai said as he got ready for them again. Sakura began seals.

"Housenka no Jutsu!", she shouted as Shinji grinned.

"Kirikagure no Jutsu!", he yelled after Sakura had successfully shot the fireballs at them. A thick mist enveloped the area. Shinji and Tai were able to see through due to their training as Mist-nin, but they saw the three smirking. They then noticed, these guys were Mist-nin and let the mist drop.

"So, you're Mist-nin, huh?", Tai asked. Murasame nodded.

"I see you two are too", Murasame replied,"This should be fun." Gantetsu sighed from behind the three Mist-nin.

"Hurry it up, will you?", he said, bored. The three glared at Gantetsu, but got ready. Hisame made hand seals and placed her hand on the rooftop.

"Suiton Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", she yelled as water began to surround them in a giant pool that forced many other ninja to begin walking on water. Shinji grinned, however, as he made seals.

"Thanks for saving my chakra", he said,"Suiton! Suigadan!" Fangs flew out of the water around them and crashed into the three. Or so it looked.

"Suiton! Suijinheki!", they heard Kirisame yell. A wall of water had come forth, blocking the water fangs. Shinji continued hand seals, determined to beating these three. Tai ran foward, attempting a distraction, but was met with a hard kick from Murasame as Kirisame sped through hand seals.

"Suiton! Suikoudan no Jutsu!", Kirisame yelled as he saw Shinji finish. Five jets of water shot out from around the Leaf and Mist-nin and those jets quickly turned to shark looking things as it sped up and combined, making a bigger jet in the shape of a shark head coming at them.

"Suiton! Suiryuudan!", Shinji yelled, just in time for a giant water dragon to shoot forth and clash against the sharks. They all watched as the two jutsu bounced over away from each other. To the three ninjas' surprise, the Leaf and Mist ninja were all smirking as Shinji began to speak.

"Suiton", he said,"Suishouda." Hisame and Murasame smirked as nothing came.

"I guess your not as tough as you think, boy!", Murasame yelled, but Kirisame seemed worried.

"No!", he yelled,"Watch out!" They spun around and saw a giant wave coming at them. The three Mist-nin jumped into the water before the wave could connect and Shinji ran toward it. He went into the wave, unharmed, and continued running until he reached the man he wanted.

"Suiton!", he yelled as he stopped in front of Gantetsu,"Suirou no Jutsu!" They saw as Shinji held out his hand and Gantetsu was enveloped in a ball of water. Shinji grinned as the three enemy ninja looked on in surprise. Tai grinned as he saw his friend's plan.

"Stay there or you dont get your pay!", Tai yelled, but Murasame smirked.

"You're bluffing!", he yelled. Shinji grinned, grimly and began closing his hand into a fist, making the orb of water smaller.

"If I squeeze this all the way, he'll suffocate", Shinji said as Tai walked up in front of him.

"Attempt to free him and he dies", Tai continued,"Along with having to deal with me." Sakura and Yin both grinned and headed toward their comrades. Murasame smirked again, though.

"You think we wouldnt have a back up plan?", he asked. Kirisame made a hand seal and he disappeared. In a puff of smoke, Kirisame had been substituted for Gantetsu. The group gritted their teeth as they saw this, but Shinji continued to grin.

"Are you sure?", Shinji asked, squeezing his hand so that it was only a little open. Murasame grinned.

"You dont have to guts!", he yelled, but Kirisame's eyes widened at the comment as Shinji closed his fist completely. It had closed off his throat and now they dropped him to the water below.

"You think I havent killed a man before?", Shinji asked, cracking his knuckles. Sakura quickly made hand seals and got ready as Shinji did the same.

"Suiton! Katon!", they yelled out together,"Combination Flare!" They both shot out a stream from their mouths that headed toward Hisame, but Murasame jumped in front of her, getting thrown back. She looked back at Murasame, shocked.

"Why'd you do that?", Hisame asked. Murasame grinned, weakly.

"Didnt want you to get hurt", he muttered. She sighed.

"So you took two of us down...", Hisame said, but then noticed that one wasnt there. "Wheres the Hyuuga girl?", she yelled, but was met by severe pain in her back as she also heard counting.

"2...4...8...16...32...64 Palms of the Hand!", Yin yelled as she sent Hisame flying into the water. Shinji walked to Suien who was still knocked out and then ran over to Murasame.

"Better make sure these two dont cause problems later", he said as he eyed a sweating Gantetsu. He threw them into the water and motioned for Tai to go. Tai ran at him quickly and jabbed him hard in the gut.

"That takes care of him", he said, happily as the man flew into the water.

"Now what?", Sakura asked.

"I guess we help the Jounin now", Yin replied, jumping to Kurenai's aid. Sakura nodded, jumping toward Shizune as Shinji and Tai went to just go fight some more Sound-nin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next battle is done.The next battle may be the Jinchurrikki facing off against the Rei, but I have to check to see what other battles I had set out.Until then, review!


	38. Chapter 38:The Truth of Rei

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**The Truth of Sir-Leader!**

Len, Yugito, and Sanbi all stood there facing Rei. Rei only grinned at the predicament. He made some quick seals that Yugito and Sanbi followed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", all of them yelled at once, making a bunch of clones appear. Len couldnt use the move, but did one she did know as five clones appeared from her sand.

"Suna Bunshin no Jutsu!", she yelled. They all looked at her and Rei laughed.

"I see she is the weakest link!", Rei yelled,"I guess I should just ignore her!" He turned to Yugito. "You would be next, ne?", he asked,"After all, Sanbi has the three tails and you only have two."

"Dont underestimate me!", Yugito yelled as she made more seals. "Suiton Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The arena below began filling with water as they all jumped on to walk on the water, but Len just stood there.

"Hey!", Sanbi shouted,"Get over here! He'll kill you!" She ignored the warning and made quick seals. The sand clones dropped and she yelled,"Suna Shurikan no Jutsu!" From the sand, about ten shurikans flew out of the sand and came at Rei, but he disappeared and appeared behind Len.

"You have to try harder", he whispered as he punched her hard on the shoulder. She turned around with a grin on her face before turning to sand.

"No!", he heard her yell from below,"You have to try harder!" He noticed the doton jutsu then and the shurikans came flying at him. They werent sand shurikans at all. She threw them while they were covered in sand with strings attached to them. Rei grunted as the shurikans made contact.

"Wench", he muttered as he pulled one out of his right shoulder and left arm. He pulled them all out as he walked away from where she hid, clearly uninterested. "You are better than given credit for, but you cant hide from me!", he yelled, slamming his fist into the roof, sending a giant shockwave that burst the roof to bits and made Len jump away into the water.

"Damn...", Yugito muttered, making more seals. "Mizu no Muchi!" A whip made of water began forming in her hand as she charged at Rei alongside with Sanbi as he made his own hand seals.

"Cursed Sword Kuchiyose!", he yelled. A sword began to form over his arm as he hissed at some unseen pain. It had strange markings on it and had a dark aura around it. He moved in front of Yugito, slashing at Rei, and then jumped away as Yugito brought her whip down. They made direct contact and stared strangly at him.

"Why didnt you dodge?", Yugito asked, getting ready. He pointed behind them with a glare and they glanced back to see Len with a seal done.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu", she said as she brought the hand seal down, panting. Inside, she could hear a voice.

**Let me give you power! You cant beat him on your own! Let me take over!**

_You wont take over!_ But Shukaku forced his way. She screamed in pain as she fell to her knees on the water and her hand began to form with sand. She looked up at the leader of the Akatsuki glaring. It continued spreading as she gave up keeping it down. It surrounded her face over to her other arm and formed a tail. She ran across and jumped into the air as her feet gathered sand too. She crashed down as Shukaku completely took over. She was also larger now in the form of a raccoon.

"**You wont touch us, bastard! I wont let you take anymore Jinchurrikki now!**", it shrieked as it brought a claw down, making Yugito and Sanbi jump away. The three watched as Rei held his hand up and stopped the claw, making a small crater in the ground they stood on now that the Shukaku form had busted the roof. Yugito and Sanbi grinned at this opportunity as they jumped up on to the arm and ran down it, their weapons ready.

"Prepare to die, Rei!", Yugito yelled, but was thrown off the arm as it whipped around quickly.

"**I dont need you pitiful humans to help me! I will kill him myself!**", it screeched. It puts its hands together and brought it down on Rei, but he grabbed it again to stop it with a grin.

"This is all the one tailed biju can do?", he asked, mockingly,"You dont deserve to be called a biju!" It roared and opened its mouth wide.

"**Renkuudan!**", it roared, shooted a ball of air at Rei. Rei only grinned as he made some hand seals.

"Kuchyose! Rashoumon!", he shouted as a giant wall appeared before him, blocking the attack. Yugito was getting tired of this as she let one tail loose in a white chakra source.

"This is getting tiring", she said,"I'll end this!" Her arm began to form a new blade as she grinned. "Spiritual Blade", she said as she charged foward with the water whip and spiritual blade ready. Shukaku didnt give her a chance as it swung its fist down again only to be blocked. But this left an opening and Rei was struck with both weapons. They saw on Shukaku's head that Len had put herself to sleep and awakened Shukaku's true power as it roared.

"Yugito!", Sanbi yelled as a dark blue chakra source made a tail come out,"I'll assist you!" In his hand, formed another sword as he yelled,"Mizukuri no Yaiba!" His blade came from the water and he charged to assist Yugito and managed to get a slash from his back. He grunted as he felt his chakra get drained a little by the attack.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu", he said as the two stopped dead. He walked foward, toward Shukaku and held up a hand, grinning. "Raikyuu!", he yelled as a ball of lightning shot forth. Shukaku easily blocked it with his sandy hand and brought the other one down, but was met with powerful gusts of wind. "Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!" A dragon formed from whirlwinds and lightning as it came and bashed off Shukaku's hand.

"You bastard!", Yugito yelled as her paralisis began wearing off,"Come and fight me." He grinned as he disappeared in a puff and ended up behind the sleeping Len. He grabbed a kunai and stabbed her shoulder. She jerked awake as she noticed her form lessen and the pain in her shoulder. He grabbed her head and through her into a wall with enough force to knock her out. But before she did, she got up seeing as Shukaku's pressence was still vaguely in her as she made seals.

"**This brat may not be able to fight now**", Shukaku said in a voice that sounded like it was in pain,"**But I can still give you a little help...Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" It slammed its hand into the ground and there was a puff of smoke as a giant scorpion appeared.

"Hn?", the scorpion asked,"Who has summoned Drago?" Shukaku sighed in annoyance as it fell to its knees.

"**Its Shukaku, you over dramatic bastard**", it said as it passed out. The scorpion, Drago, just walked over alongside Yugito and Sanbi.

"It seems you have Shukaku's favor", it said,"Lets just get this over with." It went foward quickly and tried jabbing Rei with its tail, but Rei moved aside and threw it into a wall. It poofed away.

"Such a pitiful attempt", Rei sighed,"You guys going to do better?" They both made hand seals that were identical and grinned.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", they shouted together. There were giant poofs as they bit their thumbs and smeared blood on the ground. Now there was a big armored tiger and a giant black wolf standing there.

"You summoned, Yugito?", the tiger purred.

"Yes, we want this man dead", she answered. The tiger spotted Rei and growled ferociously. The wolf figured it was in to doing the same and got ready to pounce. Yugito let a second tail appear as she got ready to fight with her whip and sword still ready. Sanbi let his second tail appear too, but went further and summoned his third tail. They all glared at Rei who only smiled, amused at the whole situation.

"This is all three bijus have to offer?", he asked, grinning. He moved foward, but found himself stuck.

"Who are you and what did you do to the Kazekage's daughter?", a lazy voice asked. Turning around, Rei saw a boy had attached his shadow to him and he wasnt able to move.

"Shikamaru!", a woman yelled, jumping beside him,"This is the leader of the Akatsuki!" Chouji jumped down beside Ino and Shikamaru. Yugito was surprised, but glared at them.

"Go now!", she yelled,"Only Jinchurrikki could beat this man!" They then noticed Gaara and Neji near them. They were inspecting Len. "Take her and go!" Sanbi grunted as he let water come over him and begin forming the three tailed turtle. Energy began shrouding Yugito into the shape of the two tailed cat. They got ready as Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Gaara, and Neji all backed away. Rei grinned insanely after breaking from the shadow. He makes some seals and slams his fist into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", he shouted as a giant fox appeared.

"Why have you summoned me?", it roared, clearly angry that any would summon a fox,"We have no contracts!"

"I am the father of the Kyuubi container!", Rei yelled as everyone gasped. The fox only nods.

"I will do as Kyuubi-kami says!", it roars before whipping its tail at the Jinchurrikki. But then they all heard a voice.

"Fox! Stand down!", the man boomed from atop the wall behind Rei and the fox. Everyone gasped at the owner of the voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the start of the Rei fight.And as for the kami part in Kyuubi's name, it is because the foxes would see him as their god.I am going to switch to the Haku VS Zabuza and Naruto VS the Yondaime until they get finish and then finish the Rei fight.Anyway, review.


	39. Chapter 39:A Painful Fight

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Reunion of Old Friends and Family**

Haku dodged a slash from Zabuza's giant sword and pulled out some senbons. He threw them quickly, but Zabuza's sword blocked them all. He charged again and Haku jumped over him in a front flip, throwing more senbon, but none hit a vital or a place that would knock him out, they mostly hit him in the back. Zabuza growled angrily, as he turned to face Haku who had a look of regret on his face. "You always were too soft, Haku", he said, "You were never strong enough to defeat simple genin. Let alone me." Haku clutched his hand into a fist. "I am not the weak kid you remember, Zabuza-san", Haku said, looking at him in the eye with a glare now. "I am the Mizukage. And, no matter what, I will defeat you!" He threw more senbon, but Zabuza slashed down the middle, splitting them away. But Haku activated his bloodline. The halves of the senbon formed with water and came at Zabuza from behind, piercing through his stomach area of his back, his right forearm, and his two shoulders. Zabuza brought his sword up and put it in his sheathe. "I'll end this, Haku", he said, making seals. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Naruto and Yondaime circled each other. Yondaime was smiling, sadly and lifelessly. Naruto was frowning, but a look of mixed happiness and sadness in his eyes. "Im glad to see one of my family members alive, but...Im sorry I'll have to be killing you, Yondaime", Naruto said. The Yondaime, Arashi, shook his head slowly. "You know why I was called the Yellow Flash of Konoha, right?", he asked as he disappeared. Then from behind, he heard him say,"You will find out regardless." He was behind Naruto with a kunai to his neck. "But I made a vow as a kid...I will become better than any other Hokage!", he yelled, substituting with a log. "And that includes you, Arashi", he continued behind him with a hand on his back,"Even if you were the greatest...You will be surpassed now!" He roundhouse kicked Arashi in the back, sending him foward. "Naruto...Do you know why you have Kyuubi in you?", he asked. Naruto nodded. "Because you sealed it in me", he grinned,"And now its power will destroy you!" Arashi shook his head. "You dont understand...I put it in there to ensure that you would put an end to Orochimaru later...You have enough power to now...Surpass all Hokages", he grinned, weakly,"I am the only Edo Tensai with enough will to keep my spirit intact. I wont fight you, but just get me once...Good in the heart so I'll go back." Naruto was taken back by this. "Wha-What?", he asked. He saw Orochimaru get angry from behind as him and Kabuto jumped up, behind Naruto. Arashi grinned, walking foward and grabbing Naruto's wrist. "Kill me and put me at rest", he said, sadly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Haku was shocked that Zabuza would use this jutsu so quickly. He look behind him and saw the water from a water summoning jutsu Shinji had used in his battle rise up in the form of a dragon. "Suiryuudan no Jutsu!", Zabuza shouted, letting a giant dragon made of water fly at Haku from the water made from Shinji's battle. Haku activated his bloodline again and controled the dragon to fly into Zabuza who grunted in surprise. The dragon turned to ice just before it hit and Zabuza screamed in pain at the hit as Haku panted, heavily... he was getting worried now. 'Just five minutes and I already feel the toll on my body...And there is still Kabuto and Orochimaru'. Haku pulled out some senbons as he looked at the two who just jumped behind Naruto. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Naruto closed his eyes as he plunged the kunai in. He heard the Yondaime cough up blood and begin to speak. "Thank you...Naruto", he gasped before falling to the ground. Naruto bowed his head, tears rolling down his face when red chakra swirled around him. "I'LL KILL YOU BASTARDS!", Naruto roared as Kyuubi's voice began merging with him and one tail of chakra whipped out. Orochimaru backed up as five senbon landed at his feet. "Dont go near him!", he panted, but Kabuto grinned. "Who do you want me to take?", he asked. "Get the Mizukage...I'll take this Kyuubi brat...After all...Hakera wasnt the only jinchurrikki in our village." He grinned as a tail whipped out behind him in purple chakra. He opened his mouth and they saw poison dripping from long fangs. "The eight tailed biju, Orochi, is mine!" He charged foward to take on Naruto. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kabuto faced Haku, forming his chakra scapels. Haku panted, pulling more senbon out. Kabuto went into a taijutsu stance while Haku got ready to throw senbon. "You bastards will pay for the pain you put me and Naruto through!", Haku yelled, "It was hard enough knowing I couldnt do a thing to save Zabuza from dying after I sacrificed myself, but you brought him back...and I had to see it first hand by my own powers!" Kabuto laughed, but Haku continued. "And Naruto! You made him kill his uncle! You sick bastards!" Haku was tiring himself out and Kabuto laughed again. "Do you think we care, Mizukage-sama?", he asked, making a slash in through mid air. The chakra scapels flew out and slashed Haku's arms quite a bit as he blocked. Haku threw senbon right after the attack, surprising Kabuto and getting one into his right shoulder. Kabuto jumped back and made some seals. He placed a glowing green hand over his shoulder and it healed it. "Wha?", Haku yelled, surprised. "You cant win if the damage is always healed!", Kabuto yelled, charging foward. Haku went ot the side and jammed a senbon into the back of Kabuto's leg. "But what if you cant reach the wound?", Haku asked, smugly, still panting. Kabuto turned around, angrily and shot at Haku again, but found out the senbon had damaged his leg. It was making it hard to move quick. Haku charged and ducked under a slash from the scapels and pinned one in his back and another in his neck. Kabuto went down from unconciecness. Haku sighed as he fell to his knees. I'll kill you later...bastards...", Haku fell to the ground too, very close to his twenty minute limit in fighting. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Naruto's energy was becoming highly unstable. Four tails had formed and he was looking more animalistic than ever. His features turned to that of some kind of demonlike fox. Orochimaru backed away, afraid. "Wha-What the hell?", he yelled,"Your son has Kyuubi now! Not you!" Naruto grinned, evilly as he rose. "Maybe so...but that is no Kyuubi!", Naruto yelled,"That is the son of Kyuubi, snake bastard!" Naruto came foward, a claw poised to strike as Orochimaru went to block. The claw struck his arms that shielded him, but went straight through them to his chest. Orochimaru screamed in pain as he fell to the floor with a bloody chest. Naruto howled into the air as he ran toward the edge of the roof and jumped down. He looked over the side to see an Akatsuki member, surrounded by Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Gaara, Neji, and two unknown people with chakra tails. Along with an unconcience Len. Naruto grinned as his control slowly came back and he saw the fox there. He could now talk normally despite three tails. "Fox! Stand down!", Naruto yelled, confidently. Everyone was surprised as they looked to Naruto, three tails flailing every where. "I dont know what this bastard said, but I am the Kyuubi container!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Next chapter is Naruto VS Rei.Review.


	40. Chapter 40:Rei VS Naruto

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Father VS Son: Rei VS Naruto**

"You were never that bright, Naruto", he said as he looked up to meet his sunny blue eyes with his own sunny blue eyes,"You have to know that even with this fox, you will die." Naruto shook his head with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!", Naruto yelled as Rei jumped up to meet him,"You guys stay out of this! I'll take care of him!" Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Chouji looked skeptical, but agreed to it, seeing as he was probally most suited for the battle. They watched as Naruto took a taijutsu stance along with Rei.

"Now you are going to try to match me?", Rei asked. Naruto chuckled softly.

"Match you?", he began,"I would never think to do such a thing...I will surpass you!" Naruto ended that sentence and charged, ready to punch, but Rei chuckled as he caught the punch and moved to the side.

"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me", Rei said as he threw a punch, but it was caught by Naruto.

"You'll have to try harder", he said with a grin as he came up with his foot and and kicked Rei's chin, sending him into the air. Naruto crouched down and jumped up to continue, but Rei drop kicked him in the face as he got close and he plummeted back to the ground. Rei landed in his place again, rubbing his chin.

"I see you have some power after all...", he whispered as he went back to his stance. Naruto rose and glared at Rei as he went into his stance too. The two charged again and their punches met. They each threw a kick, but those were matched too. Naruto went for an uppercut, but Rei shoved him away before it made contact. The two continued throwing punches and kicks for a couple of minutes, neither gaining an advantage, until they both jumped away.

"I see you arent leader of the Akatsuki for nothing, huh?", Naruto asked with a grin,"You've matched my taijutsu with ease." Rei chuckled.

"Well, of course", he grinned,"Im nothing like those weaklings that went out there." Rei ran foward with a kunai and jabbed at Naruto, but he stepped aside and grabbed his arm, pulling him around and tossing him. Rei placed his hands on the roof and stopped himself to face Naruto before he launched at him again. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and dragged him into the ground. He brought his kunai up. "Now, you are going to die", Rei said.

"I dont think so", Naruto said with a smirk. Rei looked confused, but as Naruto began holding his breath, he realized what was happening and his eyes widened. "Karyuu Endan!", he shouted as he blew a dragon of fire into Rei's face, flinging him off of him. Naruto rose and grinned at Rei. "Kawara Shurikan!", he shouted as five tiles shot out from around Rei and went at him. Rei jumped up and made some seals as he realized something. He hadnt unsummoned the fox and it was on Naruto's side.

"Dont worry, Kyuubi-sama!", it shouted as it bit Rei and brought him down into the arena below. Rei punched the fox angrily and it poofed away. Rei got up and looked at Naruto above. Naruto was grinning down at him as he jumped down and began charging. Rei spund around and tried roundhouse kicking Naruto, but he ducked and landed a kick to his chin, sending him into the air. He grinned from below.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted as twenty Narutos appeared and began jumping around to fight him. Rei simply punched and kicked them as they jumped until the real Naruto was left, coming at him. He brought his elbow back and got Naruto in the face, sending him back into the ground. Naruto whirled back and landed on his feet. He looked up at Rei who had made seals and grinned.

"Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!", he shouted. A flame shot out of his mouth and it shaped into a dragon as it came down on Naruto. He quickly dodged and made more seals.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he shouted as the arena was filled with Narutos. Rei merely smirked.

"A kinjutsu?", he asked. He grinned as he looked around at thousands of Narutos. One charged foward, but was smacked away. But then, another came and kicked him in the back as four more ran from every side and kicked him before throwing him up. Then four more came and hopped on their backs to gain some height as they kicked him from below. Then ten appear from above in a puff of smoke from a Shunshin Jutsu and came down to kick him again. Several more appeared around him and all shot foward to punch him from every side.

"Uzumaki Bunshin Rendan!", he shouted as Rei fell to the ground. He got up, angrily and glared around. The real Naruto was all that was left. He threw a kunai, but as it hit, the Naruto poofed away.

"What?", he yelled, surprised that no Naruto was left. Then there was a sound from below, but he reacted to late as Naruto came out to uppercut him. He went into the air as Naruto held out his hand and a clone appeared next to him, swirling a ball of air in his palm.

"Get ready, Rei!", he shouted as he jumped up toward him. As he got close he grinned widely as he yelled,"Rasengan!" The punch connected and Rei was sent flying into a wall. Naruto sighed as he turned around to leave, but then heard chuckling from behind him.

"Im not through yet, son", Rei's voice came as Naruto spun around to see a ragged looking Rei holding a needle. "The Akatsuki may have joined me, but the others were fools!", he shouted,"They came to me willingly and now I can have all their powers!" He tightened a Leaf hitai-ate that he strapped to his arm so a vein became seen and he injected the liquid inside the needle into him. He grinned like a maniac as his eyes suddenly flared up with the Sharingan and he it slowly formed into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"How do you have the Sharingan?", Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Itachi may have been a genious for your village...but I would go further...Itachi never knew I took some of his blood for just this occasion...", he continued grinning,"I will kill you now...My powers are beyond your's with this." Naruto ran foward, but Rei was able to see the attack coming and flip him away. Naruto got up, slowly, trying not to look into the eyes, but while he was, Rei ran foward and kicked him into the air. Rei then jumped up after him, ready to attack, but then felt pain in his back. He looked up and saw that Naruto had poofed into a log. He glanced back to see Naruto's fist leave his back and come at his face.

"I dont care who you are or what jutsu you've got!", Naruto yelled,"I will still surpass you!" Rei spun around in the air and grabbed Naruto's fist, locking eyes with him. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight.

"Tsukuyumi", Rei said. Naruto suddenly found himself in a dark place. He was tied to a cross and was surrounded by dark figures that looked like Rei holding a katana. They all went foward chanting out how much time was left as they slashed him repeatedly for what felt like three days. Suddenly, he was back in the stadium and fell to his knee, panting. "Now...I'll finish this", Rei grinned as he pulled out a kunai. He stood over Naruto, ready to stab him through the back, but he was suddenly stopped as his arms dropped to his sides.

"You forget, Naruto has friends", Shikamaru lazily grinned from behind Rei with his shadow connected. Then Neji and Hinata both jumped down from where they were on the roof. Neji ran foward as Hinata drop kicked both his shoulders with a Jyuuken type attack. Neji began hitting tenketsus at his legs until he was kicked away. This threw Shikamaru back seeing as someone got out of his Shadow Imitation. Rei's arms were numb from the tenketsus in the shoulders being closed, but he ran foward, kunai in his mouth.

"Baika no Jutsu!", Chouji shouted as he rolled at Rei with his giant sized body. Rei held up his hands and began stopping Chouji, but then Ino got behind him.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!", she shouted. She used a modified version she made that kept her mind from pain so she control his body, but she was unharmed as Rei was struck by Chouji and she was sent back to her body. Gaara jumped down and Rei turned around to face each of them with a grin on his pained grin on his face.

"So...you all want to die here", he said as he spat the kunai out and proved he recovered by flexing his arms that were motionless a moment before. Neji gritted his teeth as he saw he was unaffected by their Jyuuken. He had proven it before when he stopped Chouji, but they thought that would have worn out his arms too much for use. He pulled out some kunai and got ready to charge.

"Dont touch them", Naruto's angry voice came from behind. Rei spun around to see Naruto with flowing red chakra all over him. "Get ready!", he shouted as he ran foward. Rei jumped over his jab, but he turned around holding out both his hands. Two clones appeared and began swirling Rasengan around in both hands. "Prepare to die!", he shouted. He ran foward and smashed his combined force of both Rasengans into Rei's stomach. "Oodama Rasengan!" Rei flew off into the wall, motionless.

"Is he deads yet?", Shikamaru asked from behind in his bored, but relieved voice.

"He wont be getting up...", Naruto whispered,"Now...as Leaf-nin...Lets finish this war!" Everyone cheered as they jumped away to finish off the remainder ninja.

Meanwhile...

"Raj...its time to finish this", Hakera grinned with the white chakra flowing over him. Raj spat at the ground next to him as red chakra formed over him. He pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Hakera.

"You wont be leaving here alive this time", he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is Raj VS Hakera...There should only be two to four chapters left.Anyway, review.


	41. Chapter 41:Sound Ninja's Retribution

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Demons Clash, A Sound-nin's Retribution**

Naruto jumped foward with lightning speed, but Hakera was just as fast as he blocked. Blank white eyes stared into green eyes as they grinned. Raj went around for a kick, but Hakera blocked. He rolled back and landed on a lower branch as Hakera jumped into the air. He brought out a kunai and began twirling it around his hand as he came down on Raj. Raj blocked with ease, but Hakera jumped away, making hand seals.

"Sound Blast!", he shouted as he sent down a giant blast of sound, causing Raj to crash down from the branch into a lower one. Hakera raised a clawed hand with an evil grin on his face. "I'll kill you here, Raj", he said. He jumped up and came down at Raj, but Raj quickly made hand seals.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!", he shouted as a dragon made of flames shot out of his mouth, but Hakera quickly made more hand seals and Substituted himself. Raj looked around for Hakera, but he was no where to be found. He activated his Byakugan and looked through the trees until he saw Hakera in the tree behind him. He grinned as he waited for him to attack.

"Sound Clone!", Hakera yelled. Raj saw about ten Hakeras formed around him. He looked at each of them until they all suddenly jumped at him. He brought out a kunai and slashed one, but as the kunai passed through and the clone faded away, immense sound filled his ears as he fell to his knees. Then he heard Hakera yell,"Sound Combo!" He felt strange vibrations throughout his body as he clutched his ears to no avail. Hakera pulled out a kunai and was about to stab Raj in the back with a kunai, but a red tail of chakra grabbed his wrist as he felt something prying into his mind.

"**Leave this kit alone!**", a demonic voice boomed from Raj's mouth. Hakera's white chakra rose into a tail and it struck at Raj. Raj's tails blocked with no problem. It was four tails each at the moment, but they were relentless as they whipped at each other. Hakera was about to strike with a kunai when he suddenly felt something break into his mind. He fell to a knee as their tails whipped around and the two glared at each other. Suddenly, both their eyes went dull as they stared with black looks.

---

Raj and Hakera stood in a giant, pitch black room. Hakera looked around, curious and worried of where he was. Raj just glanced to the side and knew where he was. There were two cages, one behind each of them. He was here before, but this time, Hakera was there too. Him and his demon.

"Seems like you havent been here before", Raj said, calmly. Hakera looked at him strangely.

"What do you know?", he asked, suspiciously. Raj shrugged as he pointed behind him at the cage.

"Our demons have connected our minds...These cages are our demons' prisons", Raj explained,"I dont know why, but they connected us." Hakera glanced back and saw a giant, white wolf staring at him. It bared its fangs in a ferocious grin.

"**Yeah, fool...You've never thought about where exactly this power came from**", it growled. Raj grinned.

"So...why have you brought us here, fox?", Raj asked, glancing back at the cage behind him.

"**To reveal who you really face now...You are a pathetic, mindless, hairless ape, but you should see who you two are fighting before making decisions on each other**", the demon fox grinned. Everything began fading to black as they could each see another image.

---

Hakera now stared at a market street of Konoha. He saw a young Raj walking down the street as he entered a store. Soon, there was a big commotion as the owner began yelling.

"Demon brat!", he yelled in anger,"Get out of here! I wont let you steal from me!" Hakera watched as the young Raj burst out of the store, tears in his eyes and a big man with a knife in his hand. "And dont you dare try stealing from me again!"

"So...hes a thief too?", Hakera asked with a grin as he watched the young Raj run closer. But then he noticed something that made his eyes widen. He was running with money clutched in his hand. He looked back at the shop owner who was glaring at the boy.

"Stupid demon brat", he said before turning to enter the store again. Hakera gaped at how evil these people were to Raj.

---

Raj stood in a street of Oto. He looked around and saw a young Hakera practicing jutsu.

"Kyuchiyose no Jutsu!", he shouted as a giant three headed snake appeared. The pale snake sannin, Orochimaru, walked up to him.

"Ah...the three headed snake at only an academy student?", he asked with a grin,"You are very powerful...Maybe you do have what it takes to defeat..._him_." Hakera looked back.

"Him?", he asked. Orochimaru waved it off.

"You will know before you take your Chuunin Exams", he replied. Orochimaru turned to walk away and went off toward the Otokage tower.

"This was his life?", Raj asked, disgusted,"He doesnt know the meaning of pain." Soon after he said that, five kids walked up around him.

"So...you're Otokage-sama's new favorite?", one of them asked. Hakera brushed them off with no mind and began walking past him when he was violently shoved back. "Im talking to you!", he said, angered,"Just because you are the Otokage-sama's favorite doesnt give you the right to-" He was cut off as snakes shot from his sleeve and bit into his throat.

"Leave me alone", Hakera whispered as all the kids scattered. He sighed as he slumped to the ground, leaning on a house.

---

Hakera now stood in a new scene. It was the Ninja Academy in Konoha. Iruka sat at the front of the group as he watched them write down notes.

"Now...we will be pairing up to spar", Iruka announced,"Pick your partner." Hakera watched as Raj got up grinning. He walked over to a girl with white eyes. The same girl he had defeated in the prelims.

"Ready, Yin?", he asked. Yin shook her head.

"Raj...you'll never get used to other fighting styles if you just fight Hyuugas", she sighed as she walked toward Uchiha Sakura. Raj sighed and looked back to see a boy sleeping on his desk.

"Hey, Shika!", Raj yelled,"Still need a partner?" Shika sighed.

"Troublesome", he muttered as he got up and went to a place where they could fight. The two went at each other at full strength. But when Shika tried catching Raj with his shadow, a tremendous source of energy sprang up as it threw Shika back with red chakra. Shika looked up fearful now while everyone looked on in fear. Iruka quickly ran in the way and nailed Raj in the stomach to knock him out.

"Okay kid!", he yelled,"Nothing to see here!" But then he heard him mutter,"Its awakening so soon?"

---

Raj now stood in front of an academy. Probally the ninja academy in Oto. He saw Hakera sitting alone as everyone ran around talking to their friends, but then one came up to him.

"Hey, Hakera", the boy said. Hakera looked up surprised.

"You're not gonna taunt me?", he asked.

"Why would I? By the way, Im Yamcha", he said with a grin. Hakera grinned too as he clasped his hand. Time seemed to speed up and then he saw Hakera in front of the same academy the next morning. This time, all his students were dead. And he mourned over Yamcha. Orochimaru walked up behind him.

"If you kill the demon container, I will revive this kid for you", Orochimaru said as Hakera looked up. Suddenly, Hakera put on a look of determination as he placed the headband on.

---

They now stood in the same black room from before.

"Do you see who you fight, kit?", Raj's demon fox asked. Raj nodded as he watched Hakera look at the ground sadly.

"You really did suffer, huh?", Hakera asked. Raj grunted. The two demons nodded to each other.

"You two are getting back to the real world", they said in unison as their world warped back to the forest. Their tails continued to lash at each other. They withdrew their chakra as they jumped to different tree branches. Raj and Hakera glared at each other.

"Raj!", they heard a familiar voice shout as Rin jumped down next to him,"Theres no way we're gonna let you face a demon on your own!" Raj grinned as Lao jumped down beside him too.

"Thats right!", Lao yelled, but this made Hakera grin.

"Hakera!", Raj yelled,"Lets get back!"

"Yeah!", Hakera replied. Rin and Lao looked at Raj puzzled.

"I'll explain on the way", he replied as they began jumping back toward Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There should only be two more chapters.End of the war and the aftermath.Review.


	42. Chapter 42:End of a War

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

Okay, this chapter has the remaining Swordsmen of the Mist.I dont know any of them beside Momoichi Zabuza(dead), Kurosaki Raiga(dead), and Kisame(dead) so I am taking spoofs off of other shows with swordsmen in it.Just saying so if anyone does know the other swordsmen, they dont complain to me.

**End of a War! The Arrival of Sand and Mist!**

All over Konoha, there were ninja fighting ninja. The Akatsuki threat was gone along with Orochimaru, the Otokage, and Kabuto, the heir to Otokage. But the Oto-nin and remaining missing-nin werent giving up. Naruto had given orders to his friends. Everyone was to get their students or children and get them to safety before continuing. Naruto took after Haku and began trying to find some place safe. But the attacking ninja seemed more interested in killing the Hokage than anything.

"Karyuu Endan!", one yelled, trying to nail Naruto with a blast from behind. Naruto easily dodged, but it was getting hard for him to continue running and dodging at the same time. There were about twenty or so ninja following him as it was. He didnt know if he could get Haku to safety while out running them.

Suddenly, there was a blast from behind as he heard,"Sound Wave no Jutsu!" He pivoted on his foot to find Hakera standing there with his arms out stretched and all the ninja following him were dead. Next to him, stood Raj, Rin, and Lao. Naruto grinned.

"You siding with us, then?", he asked. Hakera nodded with a smirk. "Raj, take the Mizukage to safety...you've done enough in this war", he continued,"Lao, Rin...Follow me...Hakera, go to the gate and eliminate as many ninja still trying to get in as possible." They all nodded as Raj took Haku and jumped off. Naruto led Rin and Lao off into the middle of the city.

"Why did you want us Hokage-sama?", Rin asked.

"I havent seen Kakashi-sensei or Lee anywhere...Lao, look for Lee, and if possible, Gai. Rin, look for Kakashi", he replied. They nodded and jumped off in different directions. Naruto walked foward and surveyed the battle.

"Theres the Hokage!", he heard someone shout from before. Naruto sighed.

"You're still after me?", he asked as he turned around with hand seals up,"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

---

Lao ran through the streets, looking for his father and Gai. He kicked a ninja that got in his way and continued running.

_"Where the hell are they?"_, he asked himself as he continued running. He saw a building a little ways off. TenTen laid there with a wound in her stomach, but she was being treated by Hinata. A little ways off, he saw Gai, being carried off by Neji. He jumped to the roof and ran across it and finally saw his father, unconcience. Next to him lay a dead man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. Lao jumped down beside him.

"Dad?", he asked, tapping him on the back of the head. Lee flinched and looked up a little.

"Lao...", he whispered as he slowly rose. "Dont worry bout me...Help finish this war." Lao nodded and jumped off as Lee began making his way toward a hospital, leaning against a wall for support.

---

Rin ran through the city too. She had been looking for either her father, her mother, or Obito. She knew that her mother or her father and mother's friend, Obito, would probally know where Kakashi was. She continued jumping until she saw Kiba and Shino looking down at a body, sadness clearly shown. She also saw Sakura, holding Sasuke over her shoulder. Rin saw a tear roll down her cheek as she looked at two bodies.

"What happened?", she shouted as she jumped toward them. Kiba looked at her, but quickly looked down when he saw who it was. "Why are you all so-", she stopped herself when she saw the two bodies. One was Uchiha Obito. The other was Hatake Kakashi. She looked in horror at her father's body. "Wh-What happened?", she yelled,"Who killed him?" She looked around angrily and finally saw a bloodly head in the ground.

"It seems...your father killed the man who killed Obito...Kakashi has no wounds too severe to live through...It seems like chakra exhaustion...", Shino said. Rin's eyes began to water as tears flowed down her cheeks. She slumped to her knees and began sobbing into her father's chest. Sakura went to her side.

"Listen...I know how you fe-", she began to comfort Rin, but was cut off.

"How do you know how I would feel?", she shouted,"Has a loved one of your's died?" Sakura was taken back, but then gripped Rin's shoulder.

"He was my sensei", she whispered,"The pain might not be as bad as your's, but I know how it feels." Rin looked at her with tears rolling down her cheeks and began sobbing into Sakura's chest. "Kiba...Shino...Take Obito and Kakashi to a medic-nin", Sakura whispered as she put her arm around Rin. Shino and Kiba nodded as they took off with the bodies.

---

Hakera ran through the city toward the gate until he reached it and began shooting blasts of sound at them. He shot it at random places and dozens of Oto-nin fell.

"Hakera!", a voice shouted from behind,"Turned traitor already? Just because of that brat!" Hakera turned and saw a Oto-nin standing there. Hakera held out his hand.

"Dont get in my way", he said as a blast of sound shot at him and killed him instantly. Hakera looked back and then noticed something coming. A giant puppet burst through the forest and crushed a couple of Oto-nin while a blade slash across, killing more. A Sand-nin stood atop the puppet. Kankorou.

"Hey!", Kankorou shouted,"Your reinforcements have arrived!" Several senbons shot from the sides, killing many more Oto-nin with perfectly aimed strikes to the neck.

"Mist has arrived too!", a random Mist-nin yelled. Four swordsman came out of the forest and entered the village without a care. At that moment, Hakera realized he still had his hitai-ate on and quickly took it off so he wouldnt be attacked. Hakera jumped down to the swordsmen.

"Hey, your Mizukage has been taken to safety...He isnt dead, but he is unconcience", Hakera said. One of the swordsmen looked surprised.

"Haku-sama actually fought?", he yelled,"He shouldnt fight in his condition!" Hakera took in his appearance. He had orange hair and were black clothing with a sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back. He brought his sword out as he saw ninja approaching and the bandages began falling off revealing his giant sword. Another pulled out his sword too.

"We better not get ahead of ourselves Ichigo", he said,"Although, the Mizukage may not be able to fight for over a half hour, with his great jutsus and power, he could easily finish off most enemies within a minute." Ichigo shrugged.

"What if he forgot, Byakuya?", Ichigo asked. Byakuya had black hair, brought back with a white ornament that showed nobility. He had a sword ready at his side as he walked foward.

"I dont think he would...What do you think, Kenpachi?", he asked. A man with black spikey hair shrugged. He had a eye patch over his left eye and an insane grin as he gripped his giant sword's handle.

"I dont know and I dont care...I just want to fight the strongest here", he said. The last man sighed.

"The strongest are probally dead by now, Kenpachi", a man with long red hair said. He had a sword at his side and walked foward. "We got here just in time to clean up the last bit", he continued,"The traitor Kisame is probally dead by now too." Kenpachi grumbled.

"Fine...Lets get this over with...", he sighed.

"Kid, tell the Hokage the reinforcements have arrived", Ichigo grinned. Hakera nodded with a smirk and jumped off to find Naruto. Ichigo smirked as Hakera jumped away. "Think they'll be surprised by the 'other' back up?", he asked. Kenpachi smirked.

"Of course...Not every day that the one who left the village would return to fight for it", he replied as two men stepped foward. One was a man with green eyes and brown hair in a ridiculously long ponytail. The other was a man with brown eyes and black hair. The one with black hair grinned and Byakuya looked back.

"So, Nicoli?", he asked,"How's it feel being back in Leaf?" Nicoli just grunted.

"Good, I guess...They did betray me after all", he said. The one next to him got an insane grin and started getting anxious.

"Come on...I want to blow stuff up!", he yelled. Nicoli shook his head.

"Calm down, Nobu", Nicoli sighed,"We're after Kabuto. The one who framed me." Ichigo sighed.

"Too late then...They are probally dead by now...Notice how many Sound-nin are getting worried now", he said,"Clearly, their leaders are dead." Nicoli sighed.

"Dammit...Lets just finish this war for Leaf then...I need to speak with the Hokage and the one who killed Kabuto", he said as he began walking foward with Nobu. The remainder of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist jumped to the roofs as well.

---

Naruto found a safe place with Iruka at the spot they hide the academy student at. He now jumped through the town, killing off the enemy ninja. He was having no problems. He took out five in front of him with kunai and continued jumping. He made it to the gates and grinned as he stepped up to the wall around Konoha.

"So they finally get it...", he whispered to himself as he saw dozens of Oto-nin and Missing-nin running. "This war is over!", he shouted into the sky,"Oto retreats!" Everyone let out a big cheer behind Naruto as they all began yelling.

"We've defeated Oto!", they yelled to spread the news around the further parts of Konoha that didnt hear Naruto. Naruto grinned as he thought back to fighting Rei.

"I wonder how much of a monster you have to be to kill your father with no hesitation and no remorse...", he whispered to himself.

"Dont say that, Naruto-kun", someone said from behind as she stepped foward. He turned around to see Hinata.

"Thanks, Hinata...", Naruto smiled. He then turned back at the fleeing Oto-nin and Missing-nin. He was now thinking of Orochimaru and how much damage he caused over the years. And the worst action he had ever seen him do during their last battle. "We've finally won...", he said with a grin before looking up to the sky,"We've finished the war, Tsunade-sama..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is either gonna be one or two chapters left since I just realized another good way to end the story...Anyway, review.


	43. Chapter 43:The End

_Thoughts_

**Demons**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Demon from Container's Voice**

**Celebrations, Sad and Happy Endings**

The ninja of Konoha celebrated through the streets while the Rookie 9, Team Gai, their children, Hakera, Haku, and the remainder of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist gathered at the Hyuuga Mansion to celebrate their victory. They had accomplished much in just a couple of months. They had killed Orochimaru, Kabuto, and completely destroyed the Akatsuki. Everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. Team 7, new and old, had lost their sensei and Rin had lost her father. She sulked while everyone had a great time.

"Whats wrong?", Raj asked, coming up to his teammate. Lao followed Raj.

"Yeah, everyone's having a great time", he said. Rin sighed.

"Whats there to celebrate?", Rin asked,"My father is dead." She looked at the floor as Raj and Lao looked at each other, nervously. Lao shook his head toward Raj and put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"But he died with honor. He killed the man who killed him and Obito", Lao tried reassuring her,"You should celebrate while we can. No poi-"

"Shut up!", she said, angrily,"Your father didnt die! You dont know how I feel!" She got up and stormed off toward the balcony of the Hyuuga Mansion. Lao sighed.

"I'll go talk to her...", he whispered to Raj as he began to follow her. Raj was about to follow too, but someone grabbed his hand.

"Raj, why did you bring Hakera back?", Sakura asked,"I thought you wanted him dead for what he did." Raj shook his head as he looked at her with a smile.

"He joined Leaf", Raj replied,"He may have hurt my cousin, but he at least will help us now. Hes good." Sakura sighed.

"You're too nice sometimes", she said,"C'mon." She began dragging Raj away with a grin on her face.

---

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura were talking a little ways off. Sasuke sighed and shaked his head.

"It looks like my daughter likes your son", Sasuke sighed,"I have to join with this dobe now..." He smirks a little and Naruto smirks too.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme", he grinned,"One, as I remember, I'm the one who dragged your sorry ass back from Oto. Two, at least the two genius clans will unite now. Hyuuga and Uchiha." Sasuke nodded.

"Its about time too", Hinata said,"Theres too much rivalry between us." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, why do you and Neji have to rival each other all the time, anyway?", Sakura asked.

"Because I have to prove the Hyuuga are stronger", a smirking Neji said as he walked toward the four with TenTen by his side. Sasuke smirked back.

"In your dreams, Hyuuga", he said,"Anyway, what do you think of that idea?"

"I think it would benefit both clans...and produce a very powerful bloodline as well...A ninja that could see the opponents tenketsus along with their movements", Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

"With a clan like that, who would ever mess with Leaf again?", Naruto said, happily. They all nodded as they looked back at the two. "And...along with that...a demon is born with every child...like his, the son of Kyuubi", Naruto then said in a low voice. Sasuke nodded.

"But with you and Raj teaching the future generation after this, they could have great control over it, right?", he asked.

"No...Depends on the demon...It may yield to Kyuubi, but I am not completely sure", Naruto replied. Sasuke looked back at the two.

"I'll allow it, but you know, I will kill you if your son cant control it and harms my daughter", Sasuke said. Naruto grined.

"Dont worry, Raj has control", Naruto said.

---

Outside the mansion, the newest Leaf-nin, Nachun Nicoli stood with his former partner, Ubikuzo Nobu. Nicoli brought out a kunai.

"Why are you doing this, Nobu?", he asked, angrily. Nobu laughed like a maniac.

"I want to see this entire village go up in an explosion!", he yelled,"Nothing you can do about it!" He began gathering chakra into his hand. "I'll kill you in one blow!", he yelled,"Bomb Skills: Nachun Nicoli!" He charged foward and brought his hand at Nicoli, but Nicoli ducked and ran under him. He threw the kunai at his back and Nobu came back to smack it away. His chakra faded from his hand as the kunai was smacked with it.

"You cant use it more than twice, Nobu", Nicoli grinned,"Give up now or you'll die from chakra exhaustion." Nobu just grinned.

"Bomb Skills: Nachun Nicoli!", he yelled again, charging foward. He brought his hand at Nicoli's face, but Nicoli ducked. Nobu's palm slammed against a tree behind Nicoli and the chakra began to fade as Nobu fell.

"Tch", Nicoli sighed,"Stupid...You never think things through..." He walked away, back into the mansion for the party.

---

On the balcony, Rin had been crying. She continued to sob out there until she heard the door open. Her head snapped up and glared at Lao.

"What do you want now?", she demanded as she quickly wiped away her tears. Lao sat down next to you.

"We're sorry...Me and Raj", Lao whispered,"We didnt mean to offend you or anything from that. From what I heard from my father, Sharingan Kakashi was a great man. He was strong enough to be my father's sensei, Maito Gai's, rival. Its sad that he is gone, but...we should celebrate while we can. Sound and the Akatsuki are gone in one battle. Your father may have died, but at least he died protecting the village he loved." Lao looked down, half expecting to get yelled at again. But instead he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Thank you, Lao...", Rin whispered as she hugged him.

---

Inside, Lee and Gai had been watching. They looked as Lao talked to Rin on the balcony.

"The brilliance of youth!", Gai exclaimed, striking his nice guy pose,"The flames of youth are strong in your son!" Gai's teeth pinged as he grinned.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!", Lee yelled.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" A sunset appeared out of no where with crashing waves as they hugged. Everyone else sighed. Neji smacked his forehead, seeing his sensei and old team mate still doing that after all these years.

"Morons...", he muttered to himself.

---

Haku rested in a room on the second floor of the mansion while everyone else was downstairs. Beside him were the remainder of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist along with Shinji.

"So, Shinji...", Haku began,"How is your training coming?" Shinji grinned.

"Great, Mizukage-sama", he said.

"I told you, just call me Haku", he replied,"But when is your training going to be complete?" Shinji shrugged.

"Well, I can manipulate water, but thats about it at this point...Still havent got to ice yet", Shinji explained,"I have learned a couple good sword techniques that I didnt show anyone at the Exams too." Haku grinned.

"Good...You'll make a good successor as Mizukage when the time comes", he replied,"As of now, I'll make you Chuunin." Shinji bowed.

"Thank you, Mizu-", Shinji began, but stopped himself,"Haku." Haku nodded.

---

Downstairs, they continued partying until it was early morning. Around 2 or 3 AM. The kids were passed out on the floor. Raj was laying with his arms left above his head and Sakura was next to him. Rin and Lao were kinda slumped against the wall, leaning on each other as they slept. The rest were just scattered. Shinji had gone to bed with Haku and the remaining Seven Swordsmen. Lee had to leave a while ago for getting drunk and beginning to wreck the place before Gai stopped him and took him back to his house. Naruto was sitting on a chair while his friends looked around at the children. Sakura chuckled seeing her daughter turn over and begin to hug Raj in her sleep.

"Thats cute", she whispered,"I dont really want to wake them." Naruto grinned.

"Then dont bother", he said,"You can leave them here until morning. You can stay too if you dont feel like getting back to your houses. We have enough guest rooms." Sasuke smirked.

"Like I'd stay in your house, dobe", Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme", Naruto smirked too. Neji sighed.

"Is anyone else tired?", he asked. They all nodded, except Naruto and Sasuke who kept smirking.

"Okay...well, you guys should probally get going then", Naruto said,"I'll see you later." He got up with Hinata as the others decided to leave their children for the night, except for Ino, Chouji, and Kiba who got their children and took them back. Naruto grinned as they left. Then he turned back to Hinata and gave her a kiss. It was finally over.

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end.I had the small fight because I told my friend I would include it, but besides that, tell me what you thought.It may be a sucky ending to some of you, but I really couldnt think of a way to make it better.Anyway, hope you enjoyed for the most part.Review and look for my other stories.I have two I am working on if you check my profile.


End file.
